The Legion of Chaos
by One Fandom Is Not Enough
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico (PJO) join the Legion of Chaos. Here they bump into the likes of Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Elsa, Mulan, Sherlock, Merlin, Legolas...and just about every fictional character you can think of. Tartarus starts to rise on Earth so Chaos sends them to stop him by teaming up with the Avengers. If you don't know a character, you can treat them like an OC.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Ok, before you start to read this fan fiction, I will give you some tips. I know that there are like _so _many different fandoms in this fanfic but please don't be put off. For the most part, they are just one-shot encounters and you probably won't see the fandom again in the story. If you come across a fandom you don't know, you can easily work it out, the characters are easy to understand and you can probably understand the storyline without 100% understanding the characters. If it is something big that you don't understand, then it will probably be explained later on, if not, feel free to PM me. As I go along with the story, I will make a list of all the characters on my profile so you can identify any that you don't know. The only fandom you can't work around, is the Percy Jackson fandom. You are gonna be pretty lost in the story if you don't at least kind of understand the PJO or HoO fandoms. Sorry. Explanations over, please enjoy the story.)**

**Prologue:**

Percy Jackson stood stiffly next to the outcast son of Jupiter. His eyes wondered yet again over the place he used to call home.

"Percy?"

He smiled as he saw a figure clambering up Half-Blood Hill. Nico came to stand next to him. Nico Di Angelo, the only one who had not yet abandoned him after the war.

Once the battle against Gaia had finally ceased, Annabeth confessed to him that it was too painful to stay with him. Every time she saw him, the memory of Tartarus 'haunted' her. Percy didn't blame her for this though, nor did he feel any disgust towards her when she came out as lesbian and got with Piper. It was the fact that she had started to deliberately avoid him, ignore him even since Adam Colton got to camp.

Adam Colton was an unclaimed demigod, arrived about three weeks after the war ended. Percy wasn't throwing about any wild accusations, but as soon as he got to camp, one by one all of Percy's friends seemed to desert him or find a reason why they disliked him.

Clarisse and the Ares cabin had a newfound hatred for him, because he humiliated them in the training room, with his wrestling and sparring skills greatly improved after the war. He felt hurt by this because he had grown quite close with Clarisse over the second war final stand.

Travis, Conner and basically the entirety Hermes cabin had started to shun him and mock him for trying to prevent their pranks on unsuspecting cabins.

And those 'unsuspecting cabins' where indignant of Percy's help, feeling that he was treating them like weaklings. Gradually they began to shirk away from him as well.

Leo was never that fond of Percy since they had met. At that point, Leo had heard so much about Percy, he was practically worshiping the ground he walked on, and Percy, who wasn't keen on fame and stuff, sort of rejected him. Leo had never really forgotten it and seemed start to remember it quite strongly since the war.

Thalia hardly ever saw Percy, what with her being the Lieutenant of the Hunt. She was so busy that Percy hadn't actually seen her since two weeks after the war.

With Annabeth and Piper avoiding him so much, he really needed Grover to lean on, but he wasn't there either.

It wasn't that Grover disliked him; it's just that he was so wrapped up in his Lord of the Wild stuff that he failed to notice Percy's mental state deteriorating as he became more and more isolated.

Nico was there when he could be, but he too was being drawn away from Percy in the form of working in the Underworld for his dad.

Poseidon had claimed Adam as his honorary son, which Percy didn't object to as he had done some pretty cool shit on the quests that he'd been on. Adam was reasonably nice to Percy most of the time, it's just everything he did seemed unnatural, _fake_. With Adam to fuss over Poseidon didn't contact or talk to Percy as much. In fact neither did any of the other Gods.

Percy was slowly but surely being pushed into the background.

The final blow was when his parents died. He was distraught; the police reported that there was a nearby explosion from a gas pipe, which caused a fire that killed both Paul and Sally. But Percy knew that in his world, suspicious things like this weren't coincidences. Either a rogue monster killed them, or someone or something had been sent to kill them.

When he found out, there was no one there for Percy to lean on.

Annabeth should have helped him…but she didn't. Grover should have realised… but he didn't. Thalia should have been there…but she wasn't. Poseidon should have noticed…but he didn't. _Someone _should have _helped _him…but no one did.

When Nico returned from the underworld five weeks after the war, he found Percy locked in the Poseidon cabin, half starved and in a severe state of depression. He tried to get people's attention, but they brushed him off. He did what he could for Percy but he couldn't do much by himself.

He contacted Jason to try and get help from the Camp Jupiter, but instead found out Jason had been outcasted. Reyna had turned bitter on him for the relationship rejection he gave her, and when Octavian succeeded in charging him for breaking the ancient laws by travelling to Rome, she did nothing to stop it.

He, like Percy, had lost his girlfriend after the war, and felt almost as broken as Percy. A similar thing was happening to Jason, people had started to ignore him or find reasons to dislike him.

Percy and Nico had decided to leave and join Jason.

The night after they had agreed to this, they had a dream with a mysterious deity:

_FLASHBACK –_

_Nico opened his eyes, he was definitely still asleep - his body was sluggish and unresponsive._

_He looked slowly around; he was sitting on a chair, still in his pyjamas. There was a bright spotlight shining directly down on him. It was making him feel uncomfortable and he could not see anything in the shadows around him._

_Suddenly another spotlight lit up next to him. It was Percy, who clearly looked a little startled from waking up in a dream on an uncomfortable wooden chair under a harsh white light. _

_Before Nico could call out to him, another spotlight lit up, on his other side. This time it was Jason who looked even more uncomfortable, as it became apparent that he only slept in his boxers. _

"_Perseus Jackson." _

"_Nicc__ólo Di Angelo."_

" _Jason Grace"_

_A deep shadowy voice rumbled. The sound seemed to surround them, not coming from any point in the room in particular. It sort of felt like they were on trial for something as the insensitive lighting glared down at them._

_Each of them felt uncomfortable hearing their full names._

_The enigmatic voice continued, " You each have served your life well…"_

_They all winced as they heard 'have', did that mean that this powerful sounding deity that was controlling their dream would end them? Nico started to panic._

"_I can see you are beginning to fade amongst your current companions. Whilst I cannot stop this, I can offer you a new life."_

_Jason frowned. Percy blinked. Nico froze._

" _What?"_

_The words slipped out Percy's mouth before he could stop them._

"_Sorry! Uh…sir? I mean um, I would be flattered but why? And who are you? Uh…sir?"_

_The voice chuckled, lights flared up around the room - no hall they were sitting in. A large and impressive being sat on a black throne in front of them. There were pinpricks of light on the throne as if it was made up of the galaxies. Nico could not see much of the figure as it was mainly in a shadow, but he could feel the power that radiated off him…it? The raw power felt like this being could destroy each of the Olympians and barely lift a finger._

_Percy gulped._

"_I'm afraid I cannot reveal who I am until you accept. But in answer to your first question: I can tell you are very talented young people, whose lives are rapidly approaching their end – far too quickly for my liking. I offer a new life to people who I feel deserve it. No, you do not get reborn, you keep your memories, but you gain a new identity and never have to reveal your old one" _

_Jason cautiously ventured a question "And what would we do in…our new life?"_

"_You would train, mentally and physically. Gain powers, learn how to wield and manipulate things. Meet and befriend people like you, who have lost hope in their original lives. Get new names. Become protectors in a sense. Immortal protectors that do not live on earth."_

_Nico's face scrunched in confusion. "Sorry sir, I do not understand. We would not live on earth? We would be immortal? We would leave our old lives behind and start afresh with people we've never met before?"_

_The being smiled. " Yes, to all. Should you accept this, go to the top of Half-Blood Hill tomorrow at 10pm. Jason, if you agree you shall be teleported there by me and we shall continue from there." _

_Each of the boys saw darkness fill their eyes and gradually each awoke, filled with questions._

_FLASHBACK END –_

Of course the boys had agreed to it, they had decided on leaving their old lives anyway, why not take up this mysterious and generous offer?

So, back to the present where the three stood, taking what was probably their last ever look at the Greek Camp.

A black portal shimmered into existence in front of them. Out stepped a scaled down figure that they had each seen in their dream. He wore a galaxy-covered cloak that seemed to melt out of the portal.

"Good decision boys" boomed the man.

Each of them felt a tickling sensation as they were pulled through the portal and once again found themselves in the massive hall in front of the throne, this time standing.

The man smiled down at them in a fatherly way.

"Welcome to the Void. I am Chaos and you are about to join the Legion of Chaos"


	2. Chapter 1: New Alphas

**Chapter 1: New Alphas**

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I mean I don't know why you would think that I own anything in the first place but, oh well, you might be weird like that. The only thing I remotely own is the <strong>**plot line. Which may or may not be completely mine.**

**WARNINGS: ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VALKYRIE – <strong>_

"Valkyrie Cain to my office please"

Chaos' voice reverberated around the grounds of Chaos. A teenage girl who stood in front of a small crowd of newbies stopped her demonstration of how to cushion your fall by manipulating the air. She sighed and unseen face scowled. Her face was covered by a hood from her black cloak, her long dark hair swished as she turned to face her companions.

Valkyrie wore a sleeveless emerald top, tight black trousers and leather boots underneath her black cloak with a silver fastening. One of her assistants wore a white shirt with a few of his top buttons undone, dark blue jeans and converses under his gold cloak that also covered his face.

The other had blonde hair, ripped blue jean shorts, uggs, and a bright pink tank top with the words 'Move Bitch' on them under her multi coloured tie-dyed cloak.

Chaos wasn't too picky about what the Alphas wore as long as they had a cloak that covered their face.

"You'll be fine with them, Enchantress, Sorcerer?" Valkyrie addressed her friends, referring to the class she was teaching.

"Yeah you go Val, 'cause I doubt you'll be fine if you don't" the girl answered with a slight accent.

Valkyrie teleported to Chaos' office. She tried using the new form of teleportation that Prongs had taught her called apparition, but it made her feel sick.

"You called?" Valkyrie had been part of the Legion of Chaos for over six million years so she and Chaos were on good terms.

Chaos smiled at her. "Yes, we have four new recruits, all for the Alphas, three are possibilities for the Alpha Elites"

Valkyrie's eyes widened in shock "_All _for the Alphas. _Three _for the ELITES?"

Most new recruits that joined the Legion became part of the ranks of soldiers or the ranks of magic people or the clever people that did clever stuff that Valkyrie didn't understand very well. The particularly good people became Commanders of divisions or a Lieutenant (that's what Skulduggery was) and the very best joined the Alphas. A squad made up of the very best at…well everything in the whole of Chaos' creation, every universe and galaxy that existed. And the leaders of them joined the Elites.

Currently there were only three Elite Alphas. Valkyrie, Prongs and Four.

Chaos continued after nodding "Three boys, one girl, the boys are from a different world to the girl but they will train and get to know each other whilst you tell the rest of the Alphas. Two of the boys and the girl will almost definitely be Elites."

Valkyrie slowly nodded. Processing the information. "Have they chosen their names yet?"

"No, keep the available Alphas in the common room and I shall alert you when they have."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRONGS –<strong>_

Prongs grinned, "I think you'll find that I win". He laid out his cards.

He sat on Aqua's bed. Aqua and Hunt had been teaching Prongs, King and Raven a card game and Prongs was kicking their asses.

"Nope, I do"

Or not. Guardian smirked at him, her long blonde hair loose and her blue eyes teasing him.

"ALL AVAILABLE ALPHAS TO THE COMMON ROOM IMMEDIATELY" Valkyrie's voice echoed around the dormitory block.

Prongs smiled he had been in Chaos' Legion for about five thousand years now and Valkyrie was a very good friend of his.

When he had joined Chaos' Legion, he had to leave his old name - Harry Potter, behind. Him, Ron (who had chosen his name as King in memory of his Quidditch times) and Hermione (who had chosen the name Raven as in Ravenclaw) were invited to the Alphas.

Prongs knew that Ginny was a lieutenant of an army division and was now known as Lieutenant Theta, as that was her division. His parents were soldiers in Division Elipson, he had met them a few times and Sirius was in Division Omega. He learnt that when everyone died, Chaos judged them to see if they were worthy or not to be in his army. A few special cases were taken when he recruited people who were still alive. He had not met many other people from his world in Chaos' Legion though, due to the enormous expanse of the army.

He did not know much about his fellow Alphas though, as he knew they all had difficult lives and preferred to keep them secret. He knew their names though. Aqua was once known as Finnick Odair, Gaurdian as Primrose Everdeen and Hunt as Gale Hawthorne.

"Come on Prongs" called King as he apparated to the common room.

When Prongs got there, he settled down on his comfy chair that reminded him of the ones Dumbledore used to conjure up. He had learnt that Dumbledore had declined the offer of joining the Legion but instead wishing to live a peaceful life in the Void.

Around the large table sat Aqua, Hunt, Guardian, King, Raven, Valkyrie (who apparently had been known as that in her previous life as well); Four, previously known as Tobias Eaton; Six, once known as Beatrice (or Tris) Prior; Emerald, once known as Katarina Bishop; Heist, once known as W.W Hale V; Genius, once known as Laura Brand; Mastermind, once known as Otto Malpanese; Enchantress, once known as Sadie Kane; and Sorcerer, once known as Carter Kane.

It appeared that Wraith and Ninja (Shelby Trinty and Wing Fanchu) were both on a mission.

Valkyrie spoke "Chaos has informed me that we are to have four new Alphas and possibly three of them being Elites. Three boys and one girl"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERCY, NICO AND JASON –<strong>_

Percy, Jason and Nico stood in front of Chaos, it had been about ten years since he brought them to this compound and they had finally completed their training.

Chaos had told them that he could control time as long as it wasn't on any of the 8 first planets, so whilst they were in this part of the Void, he could make their training take up ten years whilst in the rest of it, only ten minutes had passed.

In their ten years he had taught them basic things that were necessary, like simple elemental magic (Percy was already skilled in manipulating water, Jason likewise with air and Nico with earth but they had now learnt the basics of each element). They had done hours of physical training a day and improved their weaponry skills. Percy had actually quite deccent aim and could now hit the target from 50 metres away. Chaos had also got rid of their ADHD and Dyslexia and they did hours of educational work a day as well. He had also taught them a simple way of teleportation. He told them that there were plenty of other ways they could learn it, but this was the simplest. Nico's shadow travelling being an example of difficult mode of teleportation. He also taught them helpful things like how to control your appearance such as being able to change what you wear with a click of your fingers or what age in your lifetime your appear as. For example if you died at 43 years old, you could appear as your 18 year old self.

Chaos beamed down at them. "Your training was shorter than most as it usually takes them many more years to master the weapons."

The boys grinned proudly.

"Now the time has come for you to finally meet the Legion. But first you need to meet the other one who is joining at the same time"

He clapped his massive hands and a teenage girl faded into existence next to Jason. She was quite tall for a girl and had long brown hair pulled back into a braid. She wore a loose black top with flames on it, black running leggings and worn, brown leather boots.

"Before you join I must tell you this – it is up to you whether or not you keep your past secret from your fellow Alphas but you must never reveal your identity to anyone in the ranks unless you definitely know them. So, for now, you must choose your new name"

"Does it matter what it is?"

"Well not really, but remember you are going to live with these names for the rest of eternity so choose something impressive but don't choose something stupid."

"What would you suggest?"

"Maybe change your clothes into what you would wear in battle and choose something that suit your appearance. Also you must always wear a cloak with a hood that I enchant to cover your face in shadows but reveal your face to people you choose."

Nico snapped his fingers and he was wearing his black armour and shrouded in a jet – black cloak that covered his face.

"He looks a bit like the Grim Reaper" remarked Percy.

"He should be called Reaper, definitely Reaper" declared Jason.

"Okay then." accepted Nico.

Jason snapped into his golden armour and blue-white cloak.

"I think Gladiator suits you" said Percy tilting his head to one side as he looked at Jason.

"Yeah, I like that" agreed Jason.

Percy thought about it and said "I think I want to be Torrent. Or Tornado. Or Cyclone."

"Cyclone" stated Nico.

"Sounds good" grinned Percy.

The girl just stood there, not bothering to change into any new clothing.

She smiled at Chaos "And I'll be Mockingjay".


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the living legends

**Chapter 2: Meet the Living Legends**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS (again): <strong>**If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MASTERMIND –<strong>_

They had been sitting in the Common Room for about 8 minutes discussing the thought of new Alphas when Valkyrie put her hand up for silence.

"Okay Chaos just contacted me telepathically and they have chosen their names."

The Alphas waited eagerly to hear the new names.

"They are: Gladiator, Cyclone, Reaper and Mockingjay"

Mastermind watched curiously as Guardian's face lit up and a smile break through Aqua's. But what really surprised him was Hunt's reaction. He just grinned like a maniac and looked hugely relieved. He didn't know Hunt very well, Hunt always appeared quite anxious and worried as if…as if he was waiting for someone who hadn't arrived yet.

Mastermind realised that he must know at least one of these people and that person must mean a lot to him.

Everyone else's faces stayed blank as they didn't recognise any of the names.

Valkyrie put up her hand again as she frowned, listening to Chaos' voice inside her head.

"He's gonna come and talk to us quickly before he brings them in."

Everyone nodded and waited for him to arrive. Valkyrie was sort of the unofficial leader as she was one of the oldest, closest to Chaos, had awesome control over her powers and had been blessed by Chaos himself so she also had the power of creation. Thus making her one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

They watched as they saw a familiar portal appear and Chaos step out of it.

He smiled round at them and shrunk down so that he was the same sort of size as them.

"It is good to see you all here, with the exception of Ninja and Wraith who are on a field mission in Beetlejuice, of course"

Mastermind snorted "'Cause that's totally what they're doing."

He knew what their relationship was like. They were out on a 'field mission' probably doing the opposite of what they were supposed to be doing.

"Don't make fun of their relationship" said Genius mock-sternly to him.

"Speaking of which…" smirked Four.

"Three new boys, huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at Valkyrie "Finally gonna get laid?"

"Fuck off" scowled Valkyrie

"Now, now children, stop arguing, the adults have important work to do" Chaos teased and then continued.

"Okay, now you need to hear this before you meet them. The girl, Mockingjay, is known by a few of you…"

He looked at Guardian, Aqua and Hunt, who beamed.

"But the other three boys are not known personally by anyone."

Raven frowned "Personally?"

"They are legendary in the Void. You have probably dismissed their stories as myths or heard their tales whispered round campfires. This is why I will tell Gladiator, Cyclone and Reaper that they shouldn't feel obliged to show their appearance or tell you their old name."

The Alphas stared at Chaos in shock. Legendary? They were having living legends join the Legion? Well that at least explained why they were all in the Alphas.

Mastermind racked his brains. He could not think of any people that featured in tales that were likely to join the Legion. Apart from the modern myths of the first 8 planets. It was very rare for Chaos to send missions to the first 8 planets because they all had their own immortal deities that were supposed to fix problems. So new recruits from those planets gave hazy details but most tales were unlikely to be true.

"So, without further ado…" Chaos clapped his hands.

A boy in a golden armour and a cloak that had an electric blue hood which faded to white at the bottom of the cape, appeared next to Chaos. He stood tall and rigid, with an air of authority that came with someone used to leadership. Definitely one for the Elites.

Another boy materialised next to him, this one had gold tinted green armour that hugged his body. He was tall and less stocky than the other boy, but no less muscular. His cloak was fascinating; it appeared translucent and made out of water yet it seemed solid but moved like silk. It cast a slightly blue shadow over his face.

A spark of fire appeared next to the boy in the water-cape, it quickly spiralled upwards getting larger and larger until it slowly died out leaving a girl in it's place. Her cloak appeared to be made out of fire, but like the boy's cape, it moved like silk, and obviously wasn't harming her.

Valkyrie looked in interest at the girl. Fire teleportation was very difficult to learn and even Valkyrie hadn't mastered it yet. It was also very dangerous; the girl must have a huge amount of courage to even attempt it.

She wore black tight trousers, worn, brown, leather boots and jacket. Her hair was braided down her left shoulder and reached her mid-stomach.

The room suddenly darkened and all the shadows were drawn towards a spot next to the girl. They twisted up to form a figure completely black covered boy. He had a very dangerous aura around him, all of them had the "You don't mess with me" appearance, but this boy in black had a very threatening edge.

'Yup, that's Reaper.' thought Mastermind slightly wary.

Chaos turned to face them. "Your pasts are famous in the Void, Cyclone, Gladiator and Reaper, so it is up to you if you even want to show your appearance."

The three boys stiffened visibly when Chaos told them that they were 'famous'. They looked at each other deciding what to do.

The boy in the water-cape that Chaos had addressed as Cyclone spoke.

"And what about Mockingjay?"

His voice was smooth, calm and carried that sense of authority that the other boy, Gladiator, showed.

"Mockingjay's planet is not as famous as her so not many people will know her story just from hearing her previous name."

Cyclone nodded slowly.

"You said that in this Legion, you leave your old life behind. You start afresh and your past has no impact on you from here on in. I have no problem revealing the life I left behind as long as no one bothers me about it."

Reaper silently nodded in agreement.

Gladiator sighed " If you guys are revealing your pasts then I may as well. Wouldn't want to be the odd one out"

Chaos smiled and gave the gesture with his hand for 'go ahead'.

Mockingjay looked at the others, who nodded at her. She pulled back her fire-that-was-not-on-fire-hood to show a pretty girl with long, brown plaited hair and piercing grey eyes. She grinned at them as she spoke.

"I am Mockingjay, formerly known as Katniss Everdeen."

The surname sounded familiar to Mastermind, maybe it was Hunt's surname and that's why she was so impor- nope. Mastermind stopped his trail of thought as he noticed the way they looked at each other. That was not how siblings looked at each other. She must be Guardian's or Aqua's sibling.

Cyclone then stepped forwards and pulled back his hood. Underneath was a very good-looking tanned face with messy but styled jet-black hair. His eyes were the colour of the ocean and they scanned the room studying everyone.

"I am Cyclone, formerly known as Percy Jackson."

Gasps went round the room as they stared at Cyclone. Percy Jackson's tales were indeed the stuff of legend. Mastermind joined Chaos' Legion about seven hundred thousand years ago and he had been amazed by the supposed fictional 'Percy Jackson's bravery and skill. He had often heard stories about him used by instructors to encourage people into doing courage-required things.

Gladiator stepped forward and pulled back his hood. He revealed a pale face with short-cropped blonde hair. His electric blue eyes seemed to cut through the air as he studied their reactions. He was also extremely attractive and had a stoic expression face.

"I am Gladiator, formerly known as Jason Grace"

Eyes widened even further at that. Jason Grace had almost as big a reputation in The Void as Percy Jackson.

Reaper stood forward this time and pulled back his hood. His very dark brown eyes darted round the room and his lips curled into a very frightening smirk. He had long, black curly hair that framed his very striking olive tone coloured face. He had high cheekbones and large eyes that would have made him look cute if he wasn't so intimidating.

"I am Reaper, formerly known as Nico Di Angelo"

Mastermind just stared speechless as he saw his three of his favourite heroes that he thought were imaginary step out in front of him.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting The Doctor

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Doctor**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS (again): <strong>**If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE VOID OF CHAOS-<strong>_

Cyclone, Gladiator and Reaper soon established themselves as _the _top fighters.

Mockingjay was obviously the best at archery, Four was still the most lethal with a machine gun, they were nowhere near as clever as Mastermind, Genius or Rave, and no one had Guardian's skill with healing.

But when it came to swordsmanship or hand to hand combat, they were unbeatable.

About seventy years after properly joining the Legion, they had eah been on thousands of missions and the three of them formed Chaos' personal assassins team called 'The Fallen'. None of their assassination missions had taken longer than a day, they were a formidable force and infamous throughout the galaxies.

In this time, they had each improved their…everything and were starting to explore uncharted territory. Cyclone's water manipulation skills were so coordinated that he had started investigating some really creepy shit.

Like controlling people's body movements through their 75% water bodies. He had only just started to try this but he really freaked everyone out when he revealed what he was trying to do.

Cyclone and Reaper were lazing about after a seventy minute spar that didn't get very far because they were both very evenly matched. As they lay in the Training Arena, Cyclone couldn't help but notice how awkward Reaper acted around him. He had only started noticing this a couple of months back when he discovered his bisexuality.

After thirty years of knowing each other very well, Gladiator and Valkyrie started dating and were in a very happy relationship together.

Mockingjay had evidently been Hunt's girlfriend in their previous lives so they got together immediately.

Cyclone w`s broken from his musings when the door to the Training Arena opened and a tall ginger with straight hair peered through.

Cyclone had never seen her before.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Rory anywhere?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMY POND –<strong>_

Earlier to present

"Oops, we've lost Rory" said the Doctor, frowning.

He was taking Amy and Rory to see his real father and they were looking round this massive palace that the Doctor was trying to navigate them through.

Miles of corridor stretched out in front of them and the Doctor looked around frantically.

"Damn, they've changed this a lot since I was last here."

Amy looked in wonder at the luxurious palace. They exited through the garden that was full of colourful and impressive plants that twisted and bloomed. They came to another large building that looked modern and new.

"What's this building then?" Amy asked the Doctor, who shrugged.

"No clue, lets investigate!"

They followed the passageway to some large wooden doors.

"Rory can't have gone far, maybe he's through there" the Doctor pointed at the doors.

They couldn't hear anyone inside so Amy opened them and peered through.

The room appeared to be some sort of training room, with medieval weapons lining the walls and a large sandy area in the middle with dummies hacked to pieces. And most importantly two tired-looking teenage boys looking at her questioningly.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Rory anywhere?" was all Amy could think of to say.

The boys frowned, looking confused.

"Sorry, who? I don't think I know anyone called Rory" said the boy on the left who was holding a very frightening, black sword.

"You don't? Oh bollocks, where could he be?" hummed the doctor as he stepped next to me.

"You haven't seen my father anywhere have you?"

"Depends, who's your father?" said the other boy who wore a strange water-like cape.

"Chaos."

The two boys stared at the Doctor in shock.

* * *

><p>Cyclone sat next to Amy, and the other elites, Rory and the Doctor sat with him. They were in some room in the training compound with comfy chairs.<p>

Cyclone spoke "Chaos is a bit like God, isn't he?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow "God?"

"You know, the one in Christianity, the Bible. The creator of everything."

"I suppose so." considered Prongs, thinking.

"He judges everyone when they die doesn't he?" said Reaper "Like 'God' supposedly does"

"And he's got a son who performs miracles, dies and then comes back in another body." Cyclone nodded at the Doctor.

The Doctor burst out laughing, "What, so I'm Jesus?"

"Yup" nodded Reaper.

They all smiled at each other, once Chaos had located Rory, he gave them formal introductions to his son.

"So, how does that blue thing of yours work?" asked Mockingjay.

"The TARDIS? Chaos blessed it with his time power thingy and so that's why it can travel through time. It took ages for me to enchant it to work on the first 8 planets though"

"Awesome" grinned Four.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Amy and Rory were preparing to leave when the Doctor caught a quick word with Cyclone and Reaper.<p>

"Are you two dating?" he asked them looking back and forth between them.

Cyclone turned red and frantically shook his head whilst Reaper froze, a light blush on his cheeks.

"That's a shame, you both obviously like each other so I think you should."

With that, the Doctor left, leaving them blushing and dumbstruck.

**Short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Team Building Exercise

**Chapter 4: A Team Building Exercise**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRONGS-<em>**

Prongs sat with Lieutenant Theta (Ginny) on her bed, keeping her up to date with all the gossip from the Alpha squad.

"So Reaper and Cyclone are dating each other now?" she frowned trying to remember all the Alphas.

"Yup, and Chaos told me that there might be some new recruits for the Legion soon, so maybe you'll get a Commander."

Lieutenant Theta ran Division Theta by herself, there was supposed to be a commander for each division as well but the previous Commander retired to the Void after 7 million years of service in the army.

So far no one was suitable for Commander Theta so maybe one of the new recruits would fill the spot.

"ELITES TO MY OFFICE PLEASE" Chaos' booming voice resonated around the army division block.

"Gotta go now, see you soon Lieutenant Theta" he kissed her forehead and then apparated to Chaos' office.

Already waiting for him were: Four, Mockingjay, Valkyrie and Gladiator. They were still missing Cyclone. Reaper did not join the elites because he was not a leader in his previous life, but he was still one of the very best warriors in the whole Legion.

Cyclone materialized next to Valkyrie and Chaos started to speak.

"You are all extremely good leaders, but I realised that you do not know each other like friends would. You are always busy and never spend that much time with your fellow Elites, in fact the last time you were all together like this, I think was when my son visited 20 years ago."

Everyone nodded, understanding that he was right.

"So, I am sending you together to a school in the 27th galaxy to get to know each other personally."

"Like a…team building exercise?" asked Mockingjay, slightly confused at the prospect of being sent somewhere as a team.

"Yes, exactly. Also there are three new recruits, one for the Elites she will meet you there."

"She? Finally, another girl" sighed Valkyrie.

Chaos smiled at her, "She has not decided on a name yet but you go and pack for this…team building exercise and I will tell you when she has"

They nodded and teleported to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GALLAGHER ACEDEMY –<strong>_

"Cameron Morgan!" called her Ms Morgan.

Cammie grumbled, it was one day before summer vacation was over. Bex had been staying with them over the holidays and Liz and Macey arrived earlier so they were catching up with each other. Her mum just _had _to interrupt didn't she?

There was some rumour that another group of boys would be joining Gallagher but Cammie doubted it was true. Probably just some of Tina Walter's made up gossip.

"There will be seven new students this year, they are arriving shortly. Four boys, three girls"

"Four boys?" So the rumours were partially true.

"Yes and any moment now-"

"CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!" the siren blared and the school went about getting rid of any information that it was a spy school. Secret passageways slid away, doors clicked shut, library bookshelves with suspicious books on swung round to reveal normal school text books and of course, the Gallagher Sword was shut away with all of Gilly Gallagher's diaries.

"You and your roommates will be welcoming them into the school – go and wait outside"

Cammie left to get Bex, Liz and Macey, slightly disgruntled that her mum couldn't have addressed her friends by their names. You would have thought she'd know them well enough by now.

Liz obviously had already known this because she hacked into the school system to investigate the rumours.

They went to stand outside.

"So who are these mysterious people?" asked Macey, popping a bubble from her gum.

"They are…" said Liz dramatically as she almost tripped over the steps. "Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Tobias Eaton, Harry Potter, Valkyrie Cain, Katniss Everdeen and Elsa Arendelle.

* * *

><p>The school gates opened and a massive black limo prowled up the drive. Most girls arrived in limousines but most of them didn't have a huge crest on the doors that said "Chaos" in Latin.<p>

It came to a halt in front of the girls. The chauffer stepped out and opened the first door, like Cammie had seen royalty being treated on TV, except this chauffer had so-dark-blue-that-it-was-almost-black coloured uniform, not white.

Two people got out, still deep in conversation.

" – and you're saying that this school is only for girls?"

The girl who got out with him snorted "Oh please, if anything, you'll fit right in. From what I've heard, you're the girl in your relationship."

The boy turned red and hissed "Shut up, and where'd you hear that anyway?"

"Guys, please, can you not" interrupted another girl that had got out of the car behind them.

Cammie gazed at them as she saw six of the most attractive people she had ever seen in her life stand in front of her.

"We appear to be one short." muttered Bex, noting the fact that there were clearly only two girls standing there not three.

The boy who had first got out smiled a perfect smile at them and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson and this annoying dimwit here is Valkyrie Cain." He gestured to the girl who he was arguing with, who snorted again.

"Don't introduce the others why don't you." She grinned at them "Like this lump here said, I'm Valkyrie Cain, this is Katniss Everdeen…" waved her hand in the direction of the other girl "Tobias Eaton…" pointing to the brunette "Jason Grace…" pointing to the blonde "And Harry Potter" pointing to the other black haired boy.

Valkyrie and Percy both had black hair and acted a lot like siblings do. But they obviously weren't related because other than their hair colour, they looked completely different. They were both tall, but Valkyrie was pale, with dimples and had brown eyes, while Percy was tanned, with messy hair and almost startlingly green eyes.

Bex grinned at Valkyrie and replied "Awesome, I'm Bex Baxter, this is Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton and Cammie Morgan. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you supposed to have someone else with you?"

"Oh yeah, Cha- Mr Olympia said she'd be arriving separately" Harry corrected himself.

Another Limo pulled up the drive.

"That must be her, its got that Chaos symbol." said Katniss.

Another chauffer got out and opened the door. Out the got a girl so eye-catching and beautiful that Cammie almost felt ashamed to be standing so near her.

Judging by the six new people's reactions, they had never seen her before either.

She was very tall, slender but muscular and had an amazing body shown off by a very tight fitting dress. Her was so blonde that it was almost white; it was in a long messy plait with a few loose bits at the front to frame her face.

The other two girls wore trousers but this girl's dress was so gorgeous that it would have been a shame if she hadn't worn it. The sleeves were a pale, light blue coated in a material that shimmered almost like snow. The top of the dress seemed to be made purely of glittering blue sequins and the skirt part trailed along the floor with a slit on the right side that came up to her knee.

She walked up to them majestically in Cinderella-like glass slipper high heels.

"You must be the other new student here" Liz stammered still slightly dazed by her beauty.

She gave a breath-taking smile and extended her hand delicately. "Elsa Arendelle" and then adding on in Ancient Greek "Taken name: Storm"

Valkyrie shook it and then introduced them in Ancient Greek "Valkyrie Cain, that's my taken name and also the name I went by in my previous life; Percy Jackson, Taken name: Cyclone; Jason Grace, Taken name: Gladiator; Harry Potter, Taken name: Prongs; Katniss Everdeen, Taken name: Mockingjay; and Tobias Eaton, Taken name: Four."

Liz watched in confusion as the new students spoke a foreign language, seemingly introducing themselves. It sounded like some sort of European language but Liz had never heard it before.

Macey coughed awkwardly to get their attention. "Seeing as you've enrolled here, it would probably be best to take you to see the Headmistress."

Bex led the way through the mansion to Ms Morgan's office. The new students looked around the estate, seeming to inspect it rather than be impressed.

They sat down in the chairs, Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie stood behind them.

"Welcome, I have accepted you to this school no matter how unusual it is to accept seniors"

Valkyrie smiled cautiously "Thank you ma'am, we are grateful for this opportunity."

"Do you know much about this school then?" asked Ms Morgan.

"No, sorry ma'am but we have heard that it has an excellent reputation."

The Headmistress gave them the usual welcoming talk and then moved onto the most important thing.

"So, you are definitely joining this school?"

"If you'll have us."

Ms Morgan smirked "Now then there's something I ought to tell you then…"

She got out her switch and scanned her finger to undo the code red. The bookshelf swung round to reveal a large digital display of information, the spy reference things around the room slid back into place and around the school, things returned to normal.

She looked at them seriously "This is no normal school. This is a spy school and now that you know this, you must come to this school."

Macey looked at them curiously as they received this news. She remembered when she first go here, she was slightly panicked at the prospect of _having_ to join a spy school.

But no, they didn't look the slightest bit panicked or worried. In fact they looked like they were eagerly anticipating it. They all grinned wickedly and Tobias spoke.

"This is going to be AWESOME."

**Please Review! If you want any other characters from fandoms I haven't listed, please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 5: Vacation Time

**Chapter 5: Vacation Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liz-<strong>_

Gallagher Academy was alive with gossip. Seven new students. Seven _very_ attractive and mysterious new students.

Macey, Liz and Cammie sat on Liz's bed as she once again tried to hack into the school system for more information on them.

Bex pushed open the door and collapsed next to Cammie. "Tina reckons that they are here to infiltrate the school for the Russian assassin squad to research the American torture methods."

"Wow, that's a new one." remarked Macey scanning the screen of Liz's laptop as Liz frowned.

"What is this?" exclaimed Liz as she glared at the screen, as if willing it to reveal the answers with her eyes.

"What?" came Bex's muffled voice through the duvet.

"They don't exist."

"What the fuck are you on about, they quite clearly do." snorted Bex.

"Not on their legal records. Look…"

The file she had accessed read:

_Name: Jason Grace_

_Date of Birth: Unknown_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Place of Birth: Unknown_

_Previous Education: Unknown…_

"Everything on all their files except their names is unknown. They have no records whatsoever of living on this planet"

"That's impossible!" cried Cammie.

"Well, tell me something I don't know." Said Liz exasperated.

The super spies stared in disbelief at the impossible records. It didn't even look realistic.

"Valkyrie Cain. That's a curious name isn't it."

"Yeah, and remember when they arrived, they spoke that weird language that not even Liz understood."

"And how are they all so damn attractive!"

Cammie started laughing. "Macey, are you…_pouting_?"

Macey did appear to be pouting, and it did not suit her supermodel looks.

"As if you can talk about looks Macey" groaned Liz still furiously typing on the keyboard.

"Their records are all _completely _blank. What possessed Ms Morgan to let them into Gallagher?"

"Ridiculous isn't it?" came another voice through the door, in walked Zach, Grant and Jonas. Jonas being the one who made the comment.

"She must have lost it." yawned Grant, who sat on Bex, who promptly pushed him off and turned it into a fierce hand-to-hand combat fight.

"Oi!" said Cammie indignantly. She _should _defend her mum when people were insulting her, even when she agreed with them.

"He might actually be right." piped up Liz, thinking hard. "If-"

"Nope he's definitely wrong" interrupted Bex who sat victoriously on Grant, pining him to the floor. But Grant seemed to be fine with the situation.

Their evening continued in this fashion with Liz and Jonas discussing technical reasons why the Headmistress may have gone insane; Macey, Cammie and Zach coming up with some Tina-worthy explanations for who the seven new students were; and Bex and Grant switching between play-fighting and flirting.

* * *

><p>Breakfast preparations for Cammie, Liz, Macey and Bex were fairly calm in comparison to their schoolmates. Cammie because she had Zach and felt no need to impress the new students; Liz because she didn't particularly care that much about her appearance; and Bex and Macey because they always looked gorgeous so they had no need to try and go out their way to impress anyone.<p>

The same could not be said for their friends, who spent hours perfecting their make up and hair dos. Anna woke up Macey in the early morning to use their bathroom because Courtney was sealed in hers.

When breakfast came around, the seven beautiful students sat at the tables near Macey, Cammie, Liz, Bex, Zach, Grant and Jonas. They all wore the school uniform but boy, the way they wore it made it look like a fashion statement.

They also appeared to show no difficulty having their breakfast conversation in Chinese, which was rather peculiar. That, and the conversations they were having were odd as well.

"-weren't Emerald and Heist from the 27th Galaxy-"

"-new Elite-"

"-yes I was the Queen-"

"-ternal winter? THAT IS SO COOL-"

"-ugh ice, remember Khione?-"

Ms Morgan stepped up to the microphone and gave the welcoming back from summer vacation speech.

"…so timetables may be slightly different this year, and there's a new assistant for Culture and Assimilation. Thank you, off to your lessons now girls and boys!"

The first lesson was Countries of the World.

Mr Smith stood at the front as the girls and few boys filed in.

"Welcome to Countries of the World, most of you know me, but to those who don't, I am Mr Smith, your teacher. To be honest I am surprised they let you in a senior class, are you at all familiar in foreign languages?" he asked bluntly.

The new students smirked, little did anyone here even suspect that they were fluent in every language possible due to the Travellers Blessing they received from Chaos upon joining the Legion.

"We do know a great deal in many languages sir." replied Percy. His voice reminded Liz of the way Joe Solomon spoke. Smooth, calm, and as if he were thinking out every word before he said it.

He sounded so professional it scared Liz.

"Is that so?" Mr Smith raised a newly plastic surgery-ed eyebrow. "What is your past experience with international spying?" he questioned harshly in German.

"Sorry sir, but I doubt I am authorised to tell you that." responded Percy in perfect German. Not only astounding the class with his language skills, but that he _had_ a spy history, and one that _Gallagher Academy_, a _**spy school**_, was not authorized to know.

The rest of the lesson continued normally, but with Mr Smith finding the new pupils able to answer any question he asked in any language he asked it in.

Culture and Assimilation was next and the whole class was eager to meet the new assistant.

Madame Dabney swept into the room and exclaimed daintily "Welcome ladies, and gentlemen of course, to Culture and Assimilation. You shall be taught by me Madame Dabney, and…" she waved her hand with a flourish "Mademoiselle Gothel".

A girl who looked only slightly older than the girls stood in the next to her. She wore a purple dress with a full princess skirt. Her extraordinarily long blond hair that nearly reached the floor, was plaited in an intricate braid with flowers woven in it. She had an angelic face with large green eyes and perfect teeth.

She smiled shyly at the girls and nodded to Madame Dabney, who continued. "Today, we shall be learning about…painting! The artistic side of course"

All the girls who had ever been taught by Madame Dabney before, raised an eyebrow.

"How's she gonna teach us?" snickered Jess, "She can't paint for toffee!"

"I don't like your tone Miss Boden" Miss Dabney's smile became slightly strained as she glowered at Jess, "But yes, I cannot paint, but that does not mean Mademoiselle Gothel can't!"

Everyone looked in interest at the new assistant, who blushed slightly. "Really, I'm not that good-"

"But you _are _my dear! Your skills are fantastic!"

Mademoiselle Gothel smiled awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders.

The lesson progressed smoothly and it was soon revealed that Mademoiselle Gothel's artistic skills were astounding. She went around giving advice to the students who were trying to paint a night sky filled with lanterns.

She befriended the students and seemed to get along particularly well with Elsa, who also appeared to be amazing at art. In fact so were all of the new students.

* * *

><p>Harry looked confusedly at his laptop. It was lunchtime and he was in his room receiving a 'Skype message', really it was much more simple to communicate telepathically or just freaking teleport to wherever the hell the person you were trying to talk was.<p>

"_Finally! _A connection" he mumbled to himself.

Lieutenant Theta's face appeared on his laptop and she looked gravely at him. Not really how he was planning to do his 'girlfriend-boyfriend' bonding time.

"Prongs, Chaos requests an audience with you immediately, preferably twenty minutes ago."

"What?" Harry blinked.

"Go! Now! I shall inform the other Alphas, send some bullshit record thing to your school but you need to get to Chaos!"

Harry summoned his stuff. "Did he say why?"

"Sort of. You know how vague he is sometimes, but I think you have to go and see Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry blinked again as the Skype message cut off.

**Please Review! In the next chapters I can include characters I haven't listed in the summary, so please tell me if you have other character you would like.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mad House

**Chapter 6: The Mad House**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEX –<strong>_

After lunch, each of the senior classes went back to their respective lessons. The class with the new students, Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey in had P&E.

"P&E? Not PE?" questioned Tobias.

"Well PE stands for _Physical Education_…" smirked Bex "…and P&E stands for _Protection _and _Enforcement_"

Percy and Jason high fived each other. "Sweet! I knew I was gonna love this spy school thing!"

Macey raised an eyebrow. "That's not the normal reaction new students give"

Valkyrie gave a long-suffering sigh. "Let's just say that Percy and Jason aren't exactly normal, are they?"

"Hey!" cried Jason, looking at his girlfriend in mock-hurt way. Percy wasn't too bothered, he was never really considered normal.

The boys went to get changed with Zach, Jonas and Grant. The girls went to change with Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey. They changed into their loose shorts, sport bras and their different coloured tops with the Gallagher logo on.

"Damn, they're ripped" exclaimed Macey in a hushed voice.

This surprised Bex, it was very unusual for a normal girl to have a six-pack. But as she turned around, she saw that each of the new girls had not a bit of fat on their body and each had a very well defined six-pack without tensing.

Their bodies were so lithe and athletic, Bex started to feel uncomfortable. Her! Bex Baxter, the only non-American girl to ever be admitted to Gallagher Academy! Valkyrie and Katniss had very impressive, muscled bodies. She had not noticed it before because they had worn trousers and loose tops, unlike Elsa who had worn a tight dress that had already shown off her body.

The boys were already through. Damn it was distracting enough that some of the other boys were shirtless, but those three DAMN THEY WERE HOT!

Each one had blemishless, perfect skin, incredible muscles and eight-packs.

They grinned at the drooling girls, most of whom stopped when Valkyrie glared around ferociously in jealousy.

Coach stood at the front of the room and announced "Okay, we would be doing close combat skills today, but seeing as there are six new kids-"

"Seven" interrupted Valkyrie "Just Pr-Harry had to go someplace"

Coach glared at her. "As I was saying, we have new kids, we're going to test their ability by watching them fight differently ranked students."

Each person in the class had a ranking depending on their skill. Bex, Zach and Grant had the highest in the class, rank: 18.

"And you missy, have offered yourself to go first." Coach snickered, but faltered slightly at how unfazed Valkyrie seemed.

"Whatever-your-name-is and Cammie, first match, just hand to hand combat please." Cammie was quite high in the class, rank: 16. But Valkyrie still looked unfazed.

They went onto the large mat at the front and got ready to move on coach's word.

Cammie went into her pose that she was trained to position in, whilst Valkyrie dropped into what appeared to be a natural fighting crouch.

Bex furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that natural poses only came to those who practiced them a lot and were very skilled. That plus Valkyrie's muscles basically meant that Cammie was screwed even though she was pretty good at fighting.

Bex's theory proved correct as Cammie attacked with a flurry of punches, Valkyrie blocked them with ease, jumped over the leg Cammie tried to use to sweep her over, grabbed her arm and twisted it over her shoulder. Within a matter of seconds, Cammie was judo-flipped to the floor.

Coach blinked in surprise. "What? Oh… um you again, against Zach"

Cammie got up, slightly dazed, and let Zach fill her place.

"Go!" called Coach.

Valkyrie appeared to be in no hurry to attack Zach, with ruined his normal plan of waiting for the other person to attack first, then find a weakness strategy.

He launched a punch for her stomach and then was about to punch her head when she caught his first arm, kneed him in the chest, pulled the arm over his head and then kicked his feet from under him.

Bex watched in disbelief as Zach hit the floor. Bex had only ever beaten Zach twice and this new student did it with so quickly she made it appear easy.

Coach gaped at her "What about you there, black haired boy, you give her a go"

He pointed at Percy, who smirked at Valkyrie, who froze slightly, and then smirked back.

As he lazily took his place in front of her, he winked "Just like old times, huh?"

"Hella yes, your going down kelphead"

"We'll see about that" grinned Percy, bringing his hands up in the defence

position.

Bex turned to see Tobias and Katniss exchanging a bet. "10 quid on Percy winning" said Tobias.

"You just lost ten bucks coz you know that Valkyrie's gonna win"

Said two people were in the circle currently stalking each other in a circle.

Simultaneously, they charged at each other, each trying to make the first strike.

Katniss yelled in Ancient Greek "Remember, NO MAGIC POWERS!"

The two were a blur of movement. None of the Gallagher girls could even see them, but the Elites could with their enhanced vision. Punches, kicks and lunges moved so quickly and massive blows were exchanged, neither gaining any ground.

It looked like some sort of very complex dance. The two moving so gracefully and smooth, the attacks looked so coordinated it almost looked like they had planned it before hand.

Valkyrie flipped over Percy, grabbing his shoulder in the process and unbalancing him. But Percy was expecting this and twisted so that Valkyrie was the one who landed unbalanced.

He stuck out his foot to catch her right leg as she landed, but she foresaw it and shoved her leg forwards, kicking him hard in the shin as she grabbed his shirt to pull him over. He moved just out of reach and retaliated with several superhumanly quick punches, which Valkyrie matched blow for blow.

The fight continued, occasionally including some awesome gymnastics or moves that looked suspiciously like dance moves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRONGS- <strong>_

Prongs stood to attention in front of Chaos.

"I need you to go to a secluded part of the Void. You will go with King, Raven and Commander Ksi"

Prongs frowned. He had never interacted with Commander Ksi before, was it someone from his world?

Chaos clapped his hands, King and Raven stood before him, as did a very tall looking man in the dark blue Ksi cloak, with a **C **next to the ksi symbol (), which showed his rank as Commander.

"The part of the Void you need to go to is where the people who have lived exceptional lives or a few somehow found themselves there, but that is where they live the rest of eternity. I need you go and visit a place which is often known as 'The Mad House". I don't know why, the inhabitants are some of my favourite people . There you will find Dumbledore…" Chaos looked at Prongs, Raven and King, who grinned.

They were going to see Dumbledore again!

"…and Merlin" Chaos looked at the Commander Ksi.

Commander Ksi nodded, and pulled back his hood to reveal a regal looking, blonde man who wore armour that looked similar to the suits of armour Prongs had seen around Hogwarts. He looked incredibly muscular.

"I need you to bring them back here so they can inform us of anything they know of the upcoming troubles."

"Upcoming troubles?" Commander Ksi spoke like he was used to authority.

"You shall be informed of them later, but you just need to tell them I need their knowledge. They both came from one of the original planets, I do not know everything about the modern first eight planets as I tend to leave the running of the planets to the immortal deities I stationed there."

"So we go to the Elysium part of the Void and look for 'The Mad House'" King said.

"Correct, now off you go!" said Chaos.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to find the supposed 'Mad House', it seemed like everyone they came across in the Void had heard of it.<p>

Prongs knocked on the strange looking door.

A man with a red top with the superhero Flash on it opened the door. He had brown hair and had a know-it-all air to him

"State your business" he sniffed at them.

"We are here on behalf of Chaos to talk to Dumbledore and Merlin" replied Prongs slightly unsure of if that was the right thing to say.

"Well I suppose if Chaos sent you…" mused the man "Okay. But don't touch anything, if you do, I will make Nancy rewrite the roommate agreement."

Prongs nodded slowly, starting to understand why it was called the Mad House.

"I'm Sheldon Cooper by the way."

Sheldon led them through the very modern looking corridor a living room where a very attractive tall man with curly, black hair in a coat was arguing with…a pirate?

Also sitting in the room was Dumbledore, a youngish looking man with black hair, a very exasperated man with white hair and a very amused looking woman with blondish-brown hair in a squishy chair.

"This is ridiculous! You are ridiculous! I think-"

"Personally I think its quite funny" the only woman in the room other than Raven cut off the guy in the coat.

"See! She agrees!" grinned the pirate triumphantly "And anyway its pointless to try and win an argument with Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Actually I have a 98.546% chance of winning this argument due to the lack of truth in your point so you may as well give up trying to win an argument with Sherlock Holmes."

"Please guys we have clearly have guests!" tried the older looking man (though not as old as Dumbledore).

"SHHHH! John, you are ruining the entertainment!" hissed the girl.

Dumbledore turned to them "Sorry, how may we help you, people of Chaos?"

King started laughing at being addressed like that from Dumbledore.

Prongs grinned and threw back his hood.

"Harry my boy! How are you?" Dumbledore smiled widely at the sight of three of his favourite students, Chaos had given the permission to reveal their identities to the people of 'The Mad House".

Harry was about to reply when the black haired young man cut him off.

"Arthur!"

He launched himself at Commander Ksi and tackled him in a hug.

"Merlin." Commander Ksi (now known as Arthur) sounded very pleased to see Merlin but his voice was restrained and he looked as if he was trying not to appear so pleased.

The shouting two people were having a staring contest now. Well, not really, but they were trying to out-glare each other, one with a very professional glare that said "You know you are wrong and I am obviously right, so back down now" and the other with a rough glower that said "You may not like my opinion, but accept it or I'll slit your throat".

"Right you two, I've had enough, we have guests and you are not paying them any attention. Jack, you go find some rum or whatever, Sherlock have this tea and shut up." The man called John intervened and looked apologetically in Prongs, King, Raven and Commander Ksi's direction.

The woman in the chair pouted, "Spoilsport, it was just starting to get good, and you know Sherlock would have won anyway."

"OI!" came the pirate's indignant shout.

"Has Sheldon introduced us yet?" The woman had a calculating but mischievous air to her.

King shook his head.

"Ok, so I'm Nancy Drew, that bloke there with the beard is Dumbledore, this one on you blondie is Merlin, the dodgy pirate fella is Captain Jack Sparrow, that grouchy dude there with white hair is John Watson and that intimidating hella-hot guy there is Sherlock."

"Nice to meet you Nancy," Commander Ksi stood up. "But I'm afraid we need to borrow Merlin and Dumbledore to have an audience with Chaos."

"Ooh, good luck guys, what did you do to provoke the big guys anger?"

"They haven't done anything, but Chaos needs their knowledge of the first eight planets to face an upcoming threat."

"Alright then, I don't see why not. It wont take long will it?"

"Probably only about 30 mins, we'll teleport you there."

Prongs put his arm on Dumbledore, Commander Ksi held Merlin and they abruptly teleported out.

**Please Review! Remember I can always add more characters if you ask in a review. And please tell me whether I should have a Harmony, Romionie, Drarry, Drinny, Fremionie, Hinny or what ship story. **


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble in The First Galaxy

**Chapter 7: Trouble in the First Galaxy**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRONGS (a few hundred years later)–<strong>_

It was very rare that Chaos ever called a Council of war. He only ever called one when there was a crisis that could potentially destroy an entire galaxy. If there was something that only threatened one planet, he told the Alphas, who elected who should deal with it and the selected people decided which army divisions to take.

In a Council of War, every Alpha was present, as was a representative of every single division, usually it was the Commander and/or the Lieutenant, but if they were busy, any of the soldiers could attend.

Chaos cleared his throat and the noise died down; there were many people and immortals in the room. Some Primordials like Anake, Hydros and Aether liked to watch over the Legion's Councils, others like Hemera, however disliked talking to anyone of lower status than an Alpha and thus felt it beneath her to attend such trivial things.

"As a few of you know, a few hundred years ago, we had some visitors from the Afterlife Void. They gave me some valuable information that is key now. It is key now, because we have a grave problem."

Hushed whispers flew round the room, what was this massive threat that caused Chaos to hold a Council of War, he had not held one for over 10,000 years.

"It's the first galaxy again, isn't it?" called out Commander Elipson (Skullduggery Pleasant). The first galaxy was the one that usually posed the most problems due to the abundance of deities on each planet.

"Unfortunately, yes it is and this time it is my very powerful son, Tarturas."

Gasps of shock could be heard, everyone had heard of Chaos's cruel and brutal son.

"On his own, this would be a megre mission for maybe three Alphas and one division? But Tarturas has managed to ally himself with deities and monsters from other planets in the first galaxy. As well as the deities of the First Planet. This is a serious risk of safety and he intends to start by destroying the First Planet."

Silence rang out as the weight of his words sank in. Tarturas had quite a good chance of destroying the First Galaxy and all of its eight planets.

"This is and extremely serious mission, and I need at least eight people with knowledge of the First Planets on the team. So, I am sending all the Elites, Reaper, Guardian, Genius, Mastermind, Chameleon, Panther, Six, Sorcerer, Enchantress, and all of the Divisions Ksi, Omicron, Delta and Omega."

Commanders and Lieutenants Omega, Delta and Omicron whooped and high fived each other. Whilst Commander and Lieutenant Ksi grinned but looked disapprovingly at the others childish behavior.

"So, here's the plan…"

_**ANNABETH CHASE –**_

The entirety of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter stood before a massive army of monsters. Luckily there were no Titans there but the Gods themselves looked slightly daunted at the prospect of fight such an endless enemy.

It looked like a Greek Mythology textbook had come to life and spat out every single Greek monster that had ever existed.

4000 years ago, when three of the most powerful demigods of all time vanished off the face of the earth, the Gods decided to make demigods that proved themselves valuable into minor Gods and Goddesses so that they wouldn't lose them. But even with the majority of the half bloods turned into Gods and Goddesses, the battle they were about to fight looked pretty tough.

Just as the monsters were about to advance, the was a loud BOOM, and then a whistling sound that sounded like something was hurtling towards Earth.

Three shapes moving at high speed were flying towards the no man's land between the armies.

There was a massive CRASH and an explosion when they hit the ground. When the dust cleared, there was a crater and in it stood three men wearing very intimidating looking armour and assassin's cloaks that covered their faces.

The man in the middle waved his hand and the monster army was forced by the air into two halves. He jerked his hand up and a massive wall of water appeared out of nowhere, clearly splitting up the monsters into two groups.

"On three," he called to his companions "One…two…THREE!"

The man on his left clad in black launched himself at one side of the wall of monsters, whilst the other in white, blue and gold on his right went for the other side. The man who had spoken stood stationary in the middle, watching them as they cut clear paths of destruction through the monsters.

There was a sound of flapping wings and everyone except the three unknown people looked up. Another mysterious figure was heading for the ground, but this one on a more controlled descent.

It became clear that this figure was a girl as she drew closer, gliding on the huge, white wings that sprouted from her back. Her long, blonde hair could be seen from under her hood. She wore armour as well but it appeared to be purely for protection, like she had no intent of actually fighting. She was dressed head to toe in white, a white so pure that it appeared to be glowing in the sunlight. She looked like the very definition of an angel.

She came to a halt next to the man standing still and hovered in the air whilst she spoke.

"Always a one for dramatic entrances, huh?"

The other figure smiled at her and gestured behind him to where the demigods and Gods stood, watching in disbelief at the scene that played out before them.

She turned and to look at where he had pointed, and immediately flew over to the injured people who Apollo and his children were doing their best to heal. She went up to the hunters, many of whom had broken limbs from a punishing earlier fight and muttered something in an ancient language. Her fingers glowed and a silver light shot out from her fingers, wrapping around Thalia's broken arm. It shone gold and then red until slowly returning to silver again. The light cut off and Thalia looked in amazement at her fixed arm.

The mysterious girl had moved on and was rapidly healing the injured people with ease. Apollo blinked and watched, mouth agape as he saw this newcomer perform _his_ talents much more powerfully than he had ever even attempted.

This girl radiated power and Apollo had to keep himself from instinctively bowing. He looked more closely at the other figure that was not a blur of movement and found him emitting huge amounts of power and racked his brain trying to figure out _what_these people were.

The other two people had nearly disposed of all of the monster army. The _whole _of an army that the Gods would have found difficult to beat. These two people destroyed and killed with very scary precision and ease, in what, less than 10 minutes?

The black covered one gave a triumphant yell as he stabbed the last monster on his side and it exploded into golden dust.

"A point to Reaper, and a new personal best! 2.3415 monsters per second." exclaimed the one who had been standing still. Wait, they had been destroying this immense army…for sport?

"Well, he's only even with me now, I believe the score is 378-378?" grunted the other figure as he killed his last monster.

"Nah, I'm winning Gladiator, its 380-378, to ME!"

"No the fuck it is not!"

The third figure looked amusedly at his two arguing comrades.

Annabeth stepped forwards and cleared her throat; she was sort of the leader of Camp now that Percy had left.

The three turned to glare at her. Everyone except the white clad girl flinched. They could not see any of the three boy's faces but boy, they could feel that glare. The sheer amount of power coming from the three of them astounded the Gods. Judging by their auras, each of them were much more powerful than the Gods combined. They were very glad that they were not in Annabeth's shoes right now.

Annabeth gulped nervously but continued anyway. "Who are you?"

The man in the middle slowly turned to face her. The movement itself was threatening. It was like he was saying with his body 'you did _not _just say that to _me_', but doing it leisurely because he knew that she could not run away in time.

Poseidon looked curiously at his cape, it appeared to be made of water, yet it moved like a solid fabric and still cast a shadow over his face.

He spoke. His tone was emotionless but they were harsh and cold like ice and carried authority without any conceit.

"It would do you well, _demigod_, to show more respect to enigmatic people who fall out the sky and clearly posses much more power than you do. Especially as they are your potential allies in an upcoming war that you do not have a hope in winning without. And especially people who did not want to help you in the first place but are here under orders that we cannot disobey. In answer to your question…"

The three spoke in unison "We are The Fallen, Alpha Elites and Personal Assassins for the Legion of Chaos."

The man who delivered the speech surveyed the crowd, "I am Cyclone and I and leaving."

He then promptly vanished. No flash or impressive bang when the Olympians teleported, he was simply there one moment, and then he was gone.

The one in the black cloak who was holding a wickedly sharp, black sword shrugged and declared "Well, I'm Reaper and if he's leaving…"

And faded away into nothing.

The remaining man cursed "Bastards. I'm Gladiator. Sorry Guardian, you're on your own. See you soon."

He looked apologetically at the girl in white and disappeared as well but in a flash like the Olympians.

The girl in white that the Gods and demigods now knew as Guardian, groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"And the morons appear to like dramatic exits as well…"

**Please Review! And I NEED to know who to pair Prongs/Harry Potter with!**


	9. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Chapter 8: Introductions**

**Hey sorry I need to tell you that the majority of the character encounters will be one time things, so it will be unlikely that you will see all of them again. Sorry, this is just in case you were like expecting a huge thing about every character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GUARDIAN –<strong>_

Guardian sighed and looked around the expectant crowds of demigods. Zeus stepped forward and sneered at her.

"_You_ didn't answer the question, who are you?"

His sneer melted off his face as she turned at looked critically at him. Her posture stayed exactly the same but her eyes started to glow. Not the soft white that had surrounded her as she flew from the heavens, but a harsh, bright light that seemed to cut through the shadows around her face and tear into Zeus's mind.

"And _you _obviously did not listen to what my friend said about enigmatic people falling from the sky, _god_" she smirked at the reaction she got.

"Now, whilst my friends are not the best at explanations, it would be helpful if you listened to what they said. We have been sent on orders from Chaos, the creator of the universe and father of the Primordial Gods, to aid you in an upcoming battle."

As she stood tall, delivering her message, she almost did seem like an angel sent from God to spread his word. Her wings had retracted but her power still radiated off her, giving her a silvery outline. Her posture had softened slightly, not seeming as offended at the other Gods or demigods.

"Cyclone spoke the truth when he said you hadn't a hope of winning this war without us. If you could not handle that tiny army without The Fallen's help, then I doubt you could do the whole thing by yourself."

"What about you? You didn't fight!" exclaimed a random demigod.

The shadows wrapped around Guardian's face shifted slightly and her mouth became visible, it was twisted into a hard line.

"You doubt my power?"

She twitched her hand up and then in a circular motion, suddenly the handles of the weapons of every demigod burned and they were forced to drop their weapons, even Leo. They all stood, disarmed, gaping at the power this being possessed.

She grinned "Blessing from Hemera… there was a time when I could never imagine myself fighting. I have always been a healer. But then I joined the Legion of Chaos. That was 8000 years ago. My time in the Legion taught me that even a healer needs power and skills to survive. Every single soldier in the Legion of Chaos has enough skill to defeat all of your Olympian Gods. You should be very glad that Chaos deemed it necessary for this planet to exist, else we wouldn't be here helping you. You should also be _extremely _glad that Chaos has given us orders of 'no maiming, killing or force fading'."

She looked Annabeth in the eye despite the fact Annabeth could not actually see her eyes. The immortals gulped, none of them had ever heard of force fading before but with these people so powerful, it didn't seem like it would be too hard for them to 'force them to fade'.

"I have worked with Cyclone, Reaper and Gladiator for about 3800 years now, and I have never, _ever, _seen them glare at someone like that. Judging by that glare, if they didn't have those orders, any of them could, and would have killed you without lifting a finger."

Everyone made an urgent mental note to respect these people.

Athena slowly nodded, comprehending this completely new information. "So they demand respect, yes?"

Guardian tilted her head, thinking about the question. "No, actually they don't. Now that I think about them, they've never acted like that before. I do not know the stories behind the cloaks but I think they harbor a grudge against the first galaxy in general. I think maybe their original planet was in this galaxy."

Athena blinked, confused. "Why would they hate their original planet?"

Guardian sighed. She herself wasn't too sure. "I do not personally know why, but remember, the personal assassins of Chaos are not called The Fallen for nothing. Supposedly they were abandoned on their home planet. In the Legion of Chaos you start a new life and your old identity is kept secret. But Cyclone, Gladiator and Reaper are part of _the best warrior _squad in the whole of the universe and are some of the most prominent figures of the army. There are so many rumours about them, most of them explain that they are called 'The Fallen', because in their old life, they worked their way up the ranks and each reached an extraordinary positions but then were betrayed by their friends and pushed to one side, despite their amazing feats."

Guardian partially spoke the truth, she knew most of the tales of Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo, but not the tale behind their assassin name or why they left their old life.

"If these rumours are true, then it's hardly a surprise that they wouldn't want to go back to the place they had bad memories from. But Cyclone and Gladiator are like the unofficial leaders of the Legion of Chaos so they do ask for some respect, but they are never usually demanding, like you saw."

Artemis talked next. "You spoke of a threat?"

"Ah yes. One of your ancient deities is rising, but is gathering a strong army from other planets as well. You have no knowledge of them so it is necessary that Chaos send part of the Legion, as he is quite fond of this planet. We, as in the Alpha Force, will be staying with a group of mortal heroes, but for a few days, the commanders of the divisions helping you, will be staying here at Camp Half-Blood."

She clapped her hands, two people in very pale blue cloaks, with the Greek letter omicron; two people in black cloaks, with the Greek letter omega; two people in red cloaks, with the Greek letter Delta; and two people in dark blue cloaks, with the Greek letter ksi, appeared. One of each of the pairs had an **L **on their cloak, and the other had a **C**.

"These are the leaders of the divisions that will be staying with you until the rest of the army is transported."

Guardian then turned to address the newly arrived people "You will stay here in your ship until Genius, Mastermind and Cyclone come in two days time, to build the Chaos cabin. Then the army will arrive to stay in the cabin. A week after that, we shall introduce you to the mortal team that us Alphas are staying at. Am I clear?"

They all nodded, except the one in the black cloak with a **C **and an omega on it, who mock-stood to attention and shouted "Sir yes sir!"

Guardian raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "And remember Chaos' orders of 'no killing, maiming or force-fading'. However annoying they are, sadly, they might be useful. Also Chaos allowed you to reveal your identities if you want to, but Commander Omega…"

"Yes?" said Commander Omega innocently.

She wagged her finger at him. "Behave yourself! I don't think that they would appreciate any mental scarring for life."

"Aw, but Chaos didn't say anything about having se-" protested Commander Omega.

"Well I am, so obey my orders. Now, I must go, have fun and remember your orders."

Her outline began to glow silvery white once more, there was a flash as her body was engulfed in the light, and she vanished.

The demigods and Gods gulped as they realized that these eight powerful people would be staying with them for two days without the people who seemed like their supervisors. Guardian's voice re-rang through their heads,

'Every soldier in the Legion of Chaos has enough skill to defeat all your Olympian Gods.'.

and these guys were like the leaders, but below the Alphas, which Guardian was part of. They needed to be very careful around these slightly more immature but formidable beings.

Commander Omega appeared to be their ringleader. He surveyed the masses of people and grinned. "Now, I don't believe we were properly introduced. I am Commander Omega, the leader of the Omega Division of awesomeness, but in my previous life, I was known as…"

He reached back and yanked back his black hood to reveal a black haired boy with dark green eyes. "Theseus, Son of Poseidon."

Poseidon looked in disbelief at his boy that he thought had been in the Underworld for several thousand years. Hades looked horrified,

"If you're here, then does that mean…"

Lieutenant Omega stepped forward. "Yes it does. I am Lieutenant Omega, second-in-command of Division Omega, though I should be commander. In my previous life I was known as…"

Pulling back his hood showed a brunet also with green eyes. "Pirithous, Son of Zeus. Miss us, uncle Hades?"

Hades looked genuinely terrified, which was quite funny actually.

"Yeah, your defences in the Underworld are shit. We, like were only in 'eternal torment' two days before Chaos took us into the Legion" remarked Theseus.

"Mmh, how's Persephone doing?" asked Pirithous with a wicked smile.

"You leave her alo-" glared Hades.

"Wait, Theseus was supposed to be in eternal torment?" interrupted Poseidon angrily.

"Oh yeah, sorry dad we never told you." shrugged Theseus.

"We kinda slept with Persephone and the Hades got pissed, so yeah…" summed up Pirithous.

"Leave us out why not?" said the Commander in the red cloak, with a Delta on it.

He stepped forward and lowered his hood to show a sandy blonde haired guy. "I'm Commander Delta, leader of Division Delta, once known as… Achilles."

The other guy in a red cloak stepped next to him. "I'm Lieutenant Delta, second-in-command of the Delta Division, once known as Orion, Son of Poseidon."

Artemis made a strange sound halfway between a gasp and a squeak as she looked at her former lover. Hermes looked confused.

"So, what's the deal with this, are all the leaders dead, Greek heroes?"

"Not all, but quite a lot of them. Man, Perseus and Jason were so pissed that Beta and Zeta didn't get picked to come back to earth."

The demigods looked in wonder at the living legends that they were taught about in Chiron's classes.

Commander Omicron stepped forward. "I am Commander Omicron, leader of the best division, Division Omicron. And there is no way that any of you will have any idea who I was in my previous life, but I may as well tell you. I am Zach Goode."

He had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

Lieutenant Omicron stepped elegantly forward. "I am Lieutenant Omicron, blah, blah, blah… and none of you know me but I'm Gabrielle Bishop."

Her hood lowered to reveal a very attractive, tall, brunette with perfect hair and a perfect face. Her blue eyes surveyed the drooling boys like she was used to it.

"I am Commander Ksi, leader or the Ksi Division, you don't know me but I was King Arthur of Camelot." The man in the dark blue hood was tall and blonde.

"And lastly, I am Lieutenant Ksi, second-in-command of Division Ksi, once known as Zoë Nightshade."

Her long black, curly hair cascaded over her dark blue cloak. She smiled at Artemis.

"I couldn't decline the opportunity to come back m'lady"

Artemis beamed at the sight of her long-time lieutenant.

"I couldn't wait to come back either, I've heard so much about my baby bro." grinned Theseus.

"Me too!" agreed Orion.

"Who?" asked Thalia.

"Percy Jackson of course! Where is he anyway?"

**Please Review! And help with my who-to-ship-Harry-with problem, please.**


	10. Chapter 9: Invasion of Stark Towers

**Chapter 9: Invasion of Stark Towers**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CYCLONE –<strong>_

Cyclone stood I he training arena. They were waiting for Guardian to return with news of the Greek Gods and demigods. In the meantime, they were doing what they always did. Training.

Cyclone was now a decent shot with a bow and arrow or gun, but as he watched Four, he knew he would never be on his level. Four stood in the middle of the simulation trainer, using his gun that he had received from Nyx after doing about 1000 missions on her behalf. It's bullets were made of Galactic, black iron that could destroy any being in it's path, and it never ran out.

The simulation trainer that Four was using, made weird things that were shaped like people (or monsters, you could program it) appear and you had to shoot them down. You could change the difficulty or the amount of people. Four had it on random because he could beat every level with ease.

His aim was perfect.

Shot after shot was fired, each finding their mark flawlessly. It was so quick the 'BANG's sounded like they were just one continuous sound.

Cyclone reflected how little he actually knew about Four. No one knew much about him, except his girlfriend, Six. But no one knew much about her either.

Sure, he was supposed to be mysterious as well, but that plan completely failed because once had revealed his identity about 3900 years ago, every one of the Alphas knew his life. Except of course why he left. That was something that Cyclone himself was still confused about because he still did not know what had happened to make all his friends hate him. Valkyrie knew about their pasts, but that was only because Jason told her about 2570 years after they got together. In the Void, you didn't get married, you were just 'together' because relationships didn't _have_ to be that important (but they could be).

But no one, in the Alphas at least, knew anything about Four and Six's mysterious past lives or why they had such peculiar names. They didn't even know which galaxy they were from, let alone what planet.

Four was also very skilled with electronic devices, and was extremely clever. Another, unusual thing, as most Alphas, or even anyone in the army were reasonably good at everything, but it was rare that they were as skilled in many areas in such depth.

Maybe it was because he had been in the Legion for such a long time. Four and Six had been there when Valkyrie joined the Legion, that was why she was closest, out of the other Alphas, to them. But even she knew nothing of their past lives, she knew that it had been one like hers, once normal but then something huge changed their life into a dangerous and unsafe place.

Actually that's how most of the Alpha's lives went, but Valkyrie knew theirs had for a fact because they were the ones who offered her consolation when she first arrived. It gave much more of an impression of empathy, not sympathy. Like they had been through something similar.

Cyclone watched as Four spun round and shot at hidden bodies that were barely visible. He was truly a lethal assassin. Whilst Cyclone, Reaper and Gladiator were known as an assassin's team, Four was a solitary marksman. He was notorious through the Galaxies, known as Charos, or 'Death Bringer' in Ancient (the language spoken by Chaos and all his descendants).

Mockingjay stood in a similar simulation, but instead was armed with her bow and quiver. Her aim and precision could match Four's, but she did not like guns, so the speed of her firing were slower because she had to get a new arrow out of her quiver after every shot.

She was not an assassin, she did not want to be. Cyclone did not know the reason, he assumed it may have been something that happened in her previous life, which was almost as mysterious as Four's or Six's.

Cyclone was glad that Chaos had decided to start sending them on 'team building exercises' a few thousand years ago, because otherwise he would know very little about the personal lives of his new friends.

He smiled as he saw Chameleon and Panther preparing for leaving. After the first 'team building exercise' at Gallagher, Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey were admitted to the Alphas under the names of Chameleon, Panther, Brainiac and Peacock. Zach, Jonas, Grant and their other friends became part of the Legion as soldiers, Commanders or Lieutenants. Cyclone was now very good friends with all of them.

Guardian appeared in a flash of white, bringing her teammates eyes on her.

"Okay, the Greeks have been informed of the arrangements, I have left the Commanders and Lieutenants with them until Cyclone, Mastermind and Genius go in a few days. Thanks for the support by the way, guys"

Cyclone, Reaper and Gladiator looked away awkwardly.

The other Alphas raised their eyebrows, The Fallen had never run away from an enemy before, let alone an ally.

"Sorry. But we knew you would do fine by yourself" replied Reaper hesitantly.

Valkyrie frowned. This was very out of character behaviour.

"You guys alright?" she asked in concern.

Cyclone nodded and then looked at her in mock-shock "What was that?" he pretended to gasp "Valkyrie...showing _feeling_?_"_

_"_Shut up, seriously" she scowled.

"Yeah, we're fine, we ought to go meet these avenging nutjobs we've got to work with though."

Enchantress snorted. "One of them's an Asgardian, I think"

"Really? But they're not from the first planet." frowned Mastermind.

The Asgardians lived on the fifth planet.

"Chaos briefed me about them, he said that somehow the Asgardians had been able to teleport onto the first planet, and they felt the need to protect it. They called it Midgard, and at some point in time, the inhabitants of the first planet were aware of the Asgardians, and called them Gods, Norse Gods. But at the moment, most of them are only aware of Thor, the God of Thunder, who is in the Avengers; and Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, who tried to take over the planet a while ago."

"Sounds like a lovely chap." said Prongs.

"Ah, but it wasn't his fault, he was possessed."

"Possessed to take over the world?" Cyclone was beginning to feel uncomfortable-

"But only because he felt ignored by the other Gods"

It was reminding him _way _too much of Luke.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know where Luke was. He was either in the Legion or had decided to stay in Elysium.

"Interesting, now let's go find Chaos to find out how we're getting there."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FURY-<em>**

Director Fury was using one of Stark's many technical display rooms, checking a very interesting case. The Avengers were lounging around in a nearly living room, watching Thor and Steve puzzle over some random piece of technology.

"Who are the...Baudelaires?"

Well, almost all of the Avengers, trust Stark to be the one to interrupt his musings.

"Sunny, Klaus and Violet Baudelaire are three very remarkable children who have been brought to my attention"

"Ooh, lemme see!" Tony only got a glimpse of a girl with long hair, tied in a ribbon, a slightly younger boy with curly hair and a toddler in the girl's arms before Fury changed the display.

"Oh come _on_! I want to see them!" whined Tony.

"I doubt you are allowed to see them Stark."

Tony scoffed. "This _is _my tower you know, I can just find the files later through JARVIS"

Fury sighed and glared at him "But you are _not_ going to,_ are you_?"

Tony flinched slightly and gulped "No sir." despite the fact that he knew that Fury knew that he would do it anyway.

Fury sighed again and turned off the display.

"Let's go see your teammates."

* * *

><p>"Aw it's no fun watching Thor pull the toast out the toaster with a knife when he's immune to electricity." Natasha said disappointedly from her spot where she sat upside down on the sofa that no one else dared sit on in case it annoyed her.<p>

Clint nodded in agreement, but Steve wasn't sure if he meant it because he seemed to agree with everything Natasha said.

Thor looked puzzled. "I do not see what is no fun, friend Natasha"

Bruce looked rather amused but said nothing.

Tony, who had re-entered with Fury started laughing at Thor, who became even more bewildered.

His laughter abruptly stopped as a very strange shape appeared out of no where, in front of the TV.

It was black and looked endless and was getting bigger.

Everyone tensed and reached for their weapons.

When it was about Hulk-sized, a large figure with skin that looked like the night sky stepped out. He (well it looked like a he) wore completely black clothing and radiated power.

"Hello Avengers." His voice was low and commanding.

His gaze fell on Thor, who the other Avengers suddenly noticed had put down his hammer and dropped into a bow. Something none of them had ever seen him do before.

"Odinson. Do you know who I am?"

That was something that the others would like to know as well.

"No sir," Fury frowned, Thor had never even addressed him as sir, who was this mysterious _thing_ that could get Thor to bow with his mere appearance, even though Thor didn't know him. "But I can sense you are even more powerful than my father."

The being smiled and looked round at them.

Fury wanted to question this figure on why he was here, but all words he had had died in his throat.

"I am Chaos, the Creator of the Universe. A war approaches and you are so unprepared that you do not even know about it. You need more allies to win it. I leave with you some of my most powerful warriors to aid you."

He clapped his hands and 16 more figures appeared behind him, 7 of them slightly in front of the other 9. He then disappeared back into the black hole thing.

The figure in the middle of the line in a blue-ish translucent cape snorted.

"Wow, Chaos is almost as shit as me at explanations."


	11. Chapter 10: Introductions part 2

**Chapter 10: Introductions, part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TONY STARK-<strong>_

In front of Tony stood 16 very intimidating people covered in cloaks that prevented him from seeing who they really were. He really had no idea what to do.

"JARVIS security breach" he called out, to see if JARVIS could identify them.

Some of the figures looked up in confusion as JARVIS' cool voice responded. "Apologies sir, you have 16 unidentified people currently standing in your 80th floor living room."

"That's not all that helpful right now JARVIS as we can quite clearly see them." replied Director Fury, who was sizing them up.

The Avengers stared expectantly at the people intruding in their living room.

The one in the blue-white cape next to the one who made the comment earlier sighed. "Okay I'll try and explain, though it really should be Cyclone, who we are and why we are here. An ancient Greek deity named Tarturas is rising and is gathering an army of monsters so great you could not hope to face them alone, and is planning on destroying this planet. Chaos, the guy who was just here, is the Creator of the universe, and doesn't particularly want you to all die, so he's sending us and a few divisions of his Legion to help you. We have to ally with you whilst the Legion part goes and allies with some other people so that we can prevent the annihilation of your planet. Got that?"

The Avengers blinked and gaped.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to fight in another war? We've already fought one." frowned Tony "And you didn't say who you were."

"You've only fought in one war? Welcome to the real world buddy, you don't really have a choice about fighting if you don't want this planet destroyed. You should be thankful that you've only had to fight one war in your current life. Now, onto who we are."

He pulled back his hood. He was tall and very muscled. His short, blond hair contrasted with his almost electric blue eye. His face was completely void of emotion and he stared round the room taking in everything. His golden armour glinted and a long, golden sword was sheathed at his side.

"I am Gladiator, one of the Elite Alphas of Chaos, the highest rank in the Legion of Chaos."

His posture was rigid, and he carried with him an air of authority.

Another figure took their place on the right of Gladiator, this one could be seen as female. She pulled back her hood and underneath was a stunning girl with long, straight, dark hair and a pale face. Her face was frighteningly deadpan as well. She still gave off an impressive aura of threat, even though she was not dressed in armour or carrying a visible weapon. Her cloak was a slightly glossy black and was clasped at her shoulder with a sliver fastening, the inside was lined with a disturbingly blood red. Her top was a dark blue and she wore tight, black trousers that seemed similar to Natasha's.

"I am Valkyrie Cain, also an Elite Alpha of Chaos."

"Lighten up, lovebirds."

The next figure pulled back his hood, grinned and deliberately forced his way in-between the two and put his arms round their shoulders. Gladiator stayed stoic but Valkyrie scowled.

He was just as intimidating as Gladiator, but he had an easy-going smile on his face. His black hair seemed naturally messy, even though it must have been styled to still look that good. His appearance seemed to be themed around water, his armour was tinted slightly green, his under top was blue and even his cape appeared to be made of water. This suited his eyes as they were a sparkling see-green and they surveyed the room curiously. Across his back were two sheathed swords, strapped on and crossed like Tony had seen in assassin video games, that alone was scary, even though he seemed much more informal than the other two.

"I'm Cyclone, another Elite Alpha." He smirked at them. "Eighty floors huh, someone's loaded."

Tony grinned, he was gonna like Cyclone, even if he was scared of him at the same time.

A girl came to stand at Gladiator's left. Her cloak was also translucent, but looked more like ice, than water. It was also much longer than the others, trailing on the floor, giving her a regal appearance. Her top was tight and appeared to be made completely out of sequins, that shimmered like snow as she moved, her trousers however, were loose and a pure white. Despite her normal (ish) clothes, she moved with such grace and elegance, that she practically oozed aristocracy. Her hood fell down to reveal a very beautiful, pale girl with deep blue eyes and long, white-blonde hair in a messy plait.

"I am Storm, Elite Alpha of Chaos." she said smoothly, before her delicate features broke into a grin.

A boy came to stand next to Valkyrie on the other side, his gold and red hood revealed a slightly short boy with even-wilder-than-Cyclone's black hair. He also had green eyes, but they were deeper, and more emerald. In-between them was a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar that was almost hidden by his fringe. His clothes were completely normal, just a lion top and dark blue jeans around his thin but strong frame. He smiled softly at them.

"I'm Prongs, also an Elite Alpha"

Another boy came to stand next to Storm. He also had a black cloak but it was shorter than the others and duller. He wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off his impressive muscles, around his waist was a gun holster similar to Natasha's but carried three guns and strapped on his back was a large and lethal gun thing that looked unfamiliar. His eyes were a dark blue and they coldly studied the Avengers from under his brown hair. Bruce shuddered, he didn't want to want to be on the wrong end of any of these people, but this one looked the scariest.

"I am Four, Elite Alpha of Chaos" his voice was so emotionless that it appeared harsh.

Tony almost snorted, Four? What kind of name was that? Okay, Storm and Cyclone were slightly weird but at least they were impressive. Four must have realised his train of though from his smirk, he met his eyes.

"You have a problem with my taken name?" Okay now his voice was cold.

Tony gulped and shook his head, not trusting his voice to be steady. Steve smirked at him, idiot.

The last person in the first line came to stand next to Four. She pulled back her hood to show a girl with long, brown hair, pulled to one side in one a simple braid. Her eyes were grey and calculating, and they clashed with her scary looking cape. Her cloak was made of fire, at the moment, the flames were small and orange giving her a calm appearance. But Fury reckoned it probably reflected her emotions, as did probably Cyclone's and Storm's. Under her cloak was a brown, leather hunting jacket, matching her brown boots, and tight black trousers. Clint noted in interest that on her back she had a black bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"I am Mockingjay, an Elite Alpha."

The seven Elite Alphas stood calmly in front of the Avengers. It was then Steve realised that they, despite their first appearances, were _all_ teenagers.

"Sorry, how old are you guys?" Steve asked worriedly, he didn't want children to get hurt in this war.

Cyclone laughed. "I'm about 4030 years old, so is Mockingjay, Gladiator and Reaper."

Steve did a double take, and then frowned "Reaper?"

"Oh yeah, me." Another figure pushed next to Valkyrie, who scowled again, and linked his hand with Cyclone.

He shook his head and it fell down to reveal a boy with shaggy, black, curls and deep brown eyes. He was tall and clad in black. His cloak sort of engulfed him but black armour glinted through, and a long, unsheathed sword hung casually at his waist. It was so black that it seemed to suck in the light around him, literally giving him a shadowy aura. He looked like the embodiment of death.

"Pleasure to meet you," he drawled chillingly "I am Reaper, Alpha of Chaos."

The Avengers shivered.

"Me? I'm only 400 years old or so." continued Storm.

Valkyrie grinned at their reactions. "Don't mind the kids, I'm around 6,000,500 years old."

Thor's eyes widened, even he was no where near that age.

Four surprised them by chuckling. "Who you calling a kid, Val? I'm about 8,000,000 years old now. I think"

Tony made a strange gurgling sound. "How are all so young?"

Cyclone waved his fingers at him. "Magical people, remember?"

"Oh."

The others in the line behind them took this as their que to introduce themselves.

A girl strode next to Four. She wore an identical black cloak, a tight black tank top and several throwing knives tucked in the belt of her leather gun holster. She had short, blonde hair, blue eyes and was clearly very athletic.

"I am Six, Alpha of Chaos, same age-ish as Four."

Another weird name, but Tony didn't dare make another comment.

A girl dressed completely in white stepped forward. She, contrary to Reaper, radiated light. With long, loose blond hair and pale blue eyes, she could have been an angel.

"I am Guardian, Alpha of Chaos"

Two more people stepped forward. Dressed similarly in black jumpsuits with silver studded cloaks. But one was a boy with white, spiky hair, and one was a girl with vibrant, red hair.

The boy introduced himself, "I am Mastermind, Alpha of Chaos. About 2,060,000 years old"

"And I an Genius, Alpha of Chaos. Same age." said the girl.

Tony raised his eyebrows, he needed to talk to the these "genius'". Bruce looked impressed.

Two girls stepped forward, seemingly friends, but they couldn't have been dressed more differently.

The one on the left in a very tight catsuit with guns slotted at her hips, would have looked similar to Natasha if she had had red hair and pale skin, instead of tanned skin and long, curly brown hair.

She smiled menacingly at them "I am Panther, Alpha of Chaos."

The other girl rolled her eyes. She was dressed like a normal girl would have done, with jeans, an oversized jumper and converses. Steve almost though she was here by accident and was a normal civilian. But she also had a cloak, it was a forest green, under her dishwater blonde hair.

"I am Chameleon, Alpha of Chaos, we are about 350 years old."

The last two people stepped forward, making a semi circle shape.

The girl had blonde hair, and her clothes were very 'in-your-face'. Her top was sleeveless and bright pink with blue lettering saying 'I DON'T CARE", and she wore short blue jean shorts over thin black tights and Ugg boots. So she would have looked like a typical teenage girl if she hadn't had a massive multicoloured cloak that looked like she'd painted it herself.

"I am Enchantress, Alpha of Chaos, around 400,000 years old."

The boy was dressed smartly, in a white, short sleeve shirt and black slacks. He had a long golden cape, brown hair and tanned skin.

"I am Sorcerer, Alpha of Chaos. Same age, plus a few years"

Steve stepped forwards and shook Gladiator's outstretched hand.

"Good to meet you all, I'm Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America."

Bruce looked up from his seat. "Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk"

Tony grinned at them. "Tony Stark, genius, billion-"

"Ironman" Natasha cut him off.

She looked emotionlessly at them. But her spy image was slightly ruined by the fact she was still upside down on the sofa.

"Natasha Romanov, aka Black Widow"

"Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye" Clint was still looking at Mockingjay. He was impressed by the quality of her weapons.

Thor beamed at them, he had got up off the floor. But Tony noticed he didn't tower over the Alphas, in fact he was only the same height as some of them, like Reaper.

"I am Thor Odison" he boomed.

Cyclone looked at him "You're the Asgardian God of Thunder, aren't you." He nudged Gladiator. "I'd like to see him go head to head with you"

Gladiator's impassive mask broke as he snorted. "I doubt I'll ever need to go 'head to head' with him, because, I, unlike you, don't have a habit of making powerful immortals my enemies."

All the other Alphas laughed and Cyclone glared at him, and then shrugged.

"Well, what can I say, it's true I guess"

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Did I Say Something Wrong?

**Chapter 11: Did I Say Something Wrong?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NATASHA<em>-**

"So wait a second, if Chaos is so powerful, why can't he just stop his rogue son?" asked Clint.

After the introductions; Tony, Bruce, Mastermind and Genius had disappeared off to the labs and no one really wanted to follow them so everyone else was sprawled around the 8th floor living room.

Cyclone grimaced. "That's the problem though. He's so powerful that's he's almost _too_ powerful. He could easily destroy his son, but in the process of doing so, the energy produced would probably destroy the galaxy anyway. Meaning that it would be pointless to try. He made a risk coming here in the first place, that's why his explanation was so short, he could not endanger you merely by staying here too long. So that's why he sends us. Whilst we are more powerful that the inhabitants of most planets, we can control the our power better as it is much weaker than Chaos'."

Clint nodded, satisfied with the information.

"But Cyclone, Gladiator, Reaper and Valkyrie have each defeated Chaos in combat." chimed in Prongs.

Natasha blinked. "But I thought you just said he was uber-powerful. Like he could kill you with a wave of his hand powerful? But you risked fighting him anyway?"

"Oh he is," nodded Panther "It's just we're immortal remember? We can fade, but we just go to the Afterlife Void of Chaos, regenerate and then can rejoin the Legion. And also those four are like, unbelievably good at fighting."

"Regenerate?" asked Steve, alarmed.

Valkyrie gave a thin lipped smile. "Once immortals fade, you can stay in the Afterlife Void if you wish, it's very nice there actually, well for the good guys. Eternal torment in the Void looks horrifying. Or you can regenerate. Takes about 50 years or so, very painful, but it's the only way to come back to the Legion. So it was a risk fighting him, but we could always regenerate. And there's no fun doing something with no danger or challenge, is there?"

Thor looked interested. "Of course not!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "So...you've faded before?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Me? Yes, several times...five times I think."

"How can you not be sure? 250 years of your life in pain?" asked Clint, appalled.

"300 years actually," hummed Four, thinking "Remember there was also that time in the fourth galaxy where that massive explosion came out of nowhere and blew up your...soul or something?"

Valkyrie froze and paled, clearly remembering it too well.

Enchantress frowned. "Wait, when was this? I don't remember hearing about this."

Valkyrie glared at Four. "And there was a reason why you didn't know about it." she muttered, clearly meant to be under her breath, but everyone heard it.

Four and Six exchanged worried glances, they didn't properly know what had happened: Valkyrie had gone on a mission to the first galaxy, about 2,000,000 years after she joined the Legion. There had been a complication that they didn't know the details of, which led to her going to the fourth galaxy partway through the mission. Whilst she was there, something caused a massive, magical explosion the put her in regeneration for 50 years. After that she had taken like 1000 years out doing some super-secret thing with Chaos. She had never explained what had happened or brought it up again. Four should have known better than to bring it up, especially now she had a protective, very powerful boyfriend.

Said boyfriend sent Four fearsome glare and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. She sunk into the embrace trying to get away from the prying eyes of her friends. Gladiator knew what they were talking about, Valkyrie had told him once he told her the reason why he left his previous life.

Everyone else started to panic. It was rare for Valkyrie to ever show weakness, let alone hide from something or seek shelter from someone else.

They were about to do something when, out of nowhere, another Alpha popped up. She was Valkyrie's friend from her previous life but hadn't joined the Legion until recently because she had been possessed or something in her previous life, and there had been complications about removing the thing attached to her soul.

"Hey Val, Chaos wants to see you for a sec."

She had long, blonde hair and a cloak that regularly changed colours. She had a long silver sword at her waist, with her name 'Tanith Low' etched on it.

Without further ado, she grabbed her arm, pulled her out of Gladiators arms and disappeared.

Steve looked slightly stunned. "What just happened? Where did that come from? Where did _she _come from?"

"She's Valkyrie's friend who is, most likely taking her to see Chaos to talk about whatever the hell you were just talking about." replied Guardian with a questioning look at Four and Six, who shrugged.

"Best leave the subject alone or Valkyrie will probably kill you. Painfully." warned Gladiator.

Cyclone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VALKYRIE-<strong>_

Valkyrie sat in front of Chaos, in his office, taking deep breaths. Calm. Calm. Calm

"So Valkyrie, I couldn't help following your conversation with the Avengers."

He looked in fatherly way down at her.

"I am glad that you at least told Gladiator what happened, but let's be honest, 4,000,000 or so years on from it and you still can't bring it up? I was very proud that you managed to conquer it, even if it did take 1000 years. But I think it's about time you faced it head on."

She pressed her lips tightly together and nodded sharply. Chaos sighed, walked next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Oh she remembered that mission from 4 million years ago as clear as day.

_FLASHBACK -_

_Valkyrie crouched behind a large, stone wall, grumbling. It would have been so much easier if she could just teleport to the room inside the castle-y thing, but the pesky thing about teleportation was that you could only teleport to somewhere which you had an idea what it looked like. Four and Six could do an advanced form of teleportation where you could teleport to a person, where ever they were, as long as you were on the same planet. But she hadn't mastered it yet and if it went wrong, she could splin__ch herself - leave a part of her body behind but take some of it with her._

_A simple assassination mission. Thats all it was. But just her luck it was in the first galaxy, and not any planet in the first galaxy, the third planet. Her home planet. A slightly 'unhinged' mage had managed to assassinate the Elders of the Sanctuary in Canada, and had almost succeeded in bringing back the Sceptre of the Ancients from the fourth planet. She had been slightly stunned when Chaos explained that the different 'dimensions' she had experienced in her old life, were actually different planets. She was one of the very few people who had managed to visit different planets in her first life. Not that she had a very pleasant time 'visiting' those planets, but she still did._

_Chaos had decided that the mage needed to be assassinated, and he chose Valkyrie to do it. _

_She hadn't been challenged that much so far on the mission, but she still had to climb that damn wall, get inside that huge ass castle thing or whatever it was and kill the stupid mage. Then she could just teleport back home._

_She reached up, manipulated the air into steps (she was feeling lazy) and cautiously climbed up. The stone building was massive, stretching out in both directions for what seemed like miles. She jumped down silently, and teleported up to the top windowsill on the left of the castle. If she knew anything about snobby, rich people, it was that they just loved having the rooms on the top floors of a building, made them feel important or whatever. _

_Peering in, she could see that the window she was looking through, came of a long, luxurious hallway. She teleported inside and landed on the soft, red carpet embroidered with golden patterns. Padding softly up the hallway, she came to a big, golden door with intricate patterns of snakes engraved on it. She listened, with her ear against the door, with her advanced hearing (blessing from Aitna [one of the Ourea {mountains}]) , she could easily hear only one person inside, sleeping._

_She cast a simple spell to see if there were any protecting enchantment on the room. Of course there were. It took a few minutes to disable the spells and render them harmless. She silently turned the handle and slipped in, closing the door behind her. _

_Valkyrie was in an extravagant bedroom, everything gilded in gold and all the hangings made of red velvet. She snorted, a four poster bed? Seriously, how old was this person. Chaos had told her that time on the third planet passed much slower, so whilst 2 million years had passed in the Void, only about 200 had passed on this planet. She really wished Skulduggery came with her on missions like these. Even though the 200 years or so older he was than her didn't seem like much, now that she was over 2,000,000 years old, his presence was still calming and...nice._

_The figure in the bed matched the hologram of Phantom Hawk, the Canadian mage. It seemed wrong to shoot someone so defenceless, in bed, but Valkyrie reminded herself of the horrible things he'd done and, that he was insane. The shot was silent but when it hit him, an alarm went off._

_Valkyrie cursed. How had she forgotten to check for enchantments **in** the bedroom? There was no way of knowing if he was actually dead due to the enchantments, so she couldn't teleport back. Disabling the enchantments would take too long, as the alarm had obviously warned someone and they were on their way. She concluded in shooting him again, twice, and then stabbing him to create more chance of him dying._

_Two guards dressed in blue armour (that looked weak), stormed in. _

_"INTRUDER!" yelled one of them, but was abruptly cut off by Valkyrie's bullets, as was the other one._

_"My, aren't you good at stating the obvious." murmured Valkyrie._

_Another person entered with a flash of blonde hair. Valkyrie froze, her knees starting to feel weak as she stared at the person._

_Tanith._

_Except it wasn't Tanith, her veins were black and her eyes were grey, with the whites of her eyes bled to grey as well. This was Tanith possessed by a remnant._

_Valkyrie tried to teleport away, she knew she would never be able to hurt Tanith, she was like her sister, even if she was possessed. But Valkyrie wasn't quick enough, after freezing for a while, she failed to notice Tanith taking advantage of that, and lunging at her._

_Tanith's sword stabbed her and she tried to fight back, but her limbs wouldn't hurt Tanith, so they stayed still._

_She blacked out._

* * *

><p><em>Tanith stood over a body, Billy Ray Sanguine at her left. <em>

_"This person," she spat out "Ruined everything. She killed Phantom and now his work is ruined. Destroyed."_

_They could not see who the black cloaked figure was, the hood was enchanted to cover her face, and it was so powerful no one could undo it._

_"So darlin', whadda ya propose we do with it?" He nudged the body._

_Her face twisted into a cruel grin "Cut her up, see if we can find out anything from her."_

_He smiled depravedly "Sounds good, now you have your fun, then we can find a dimension shunter and dump her in another dimension." _

* * *

><p><em>Valkyrie was aware of her essence being transported away.<em>

_She stood next to her body. It was a very strange feeling, being outside her body. She was somehow on the seventh planet in the fourth galaxy. she frowned, surveying the area, and then looked down at her body._

_She almost screamed in horror, but her throat had gone dry._

_Her body was, for a lack of a better word, broken. She was covered in her own blood, gaping wounds, broken bones visible through the tears in her flesh._

_She stumbled backwards, images flashed through her head. Pain...Pain...Pain...Torture...Pain...Tanith. TANITH. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Tanith? No. It hadn't been Tanith, it was the remnant that possessed her._

_Suddenly, she felt like she was being sucked back into her body. She was in a room with no doors, but a massive screen that was black. She was trapped. In her mind._

_No. NO. **NO.**_

_She screamed. This couldn't be happening, she thought it went away once she joined the Legion. _

_"Finally..." a voice echoed around the room. It was Valkyrie's voice. Only it wasn't._

_The screen turned on and it was like she was watching what was happening from her point of view, only she wasn't in control of her body._

_*outside her mind*_

_Valkyrie stood up. She flexed her arms. She clicked her jaw back into place, bones snapped back together, layers of skin covered her wounds and within minutes, she was completely better. Valkyrie was healed. Only she wasn't, because this wasn't Valkyrie. _

_It was Darquesse. _

_Darquesse's face twisted horribly and she looked around the planet. _

_"What a pathetic place."_

_She could hear Valkyrie's voice in her head. '**Stop. No please. Stop.**'_

_"Shut up you." she hissed. _

_Then she grinned. "What better way of letting out your anger than destroying something?"_

_'**STOP. YOU CAN'T DO THIS. PLEASE.'**_

_"I think you'll find I can my dear."_

_She'd already terrorised two planets/dimensions, now she could have fun with this one. And this time Valkyrie was so broken that her voice was just a whisper in her head._

_Waves of energy flowed from her body, crushing the nearby cars._

_"Let's get this party started."_

_FLASHBACK END -_

Darquesse had nearly destroyed the planet, causing a massive explosion that drained her body of magic and allowed Chaos to transport her back to the Void before Darquesse healed herself.

Valkyrie had to be healed from the incident, the cover story was that she was regenerating, but it had taken 1000 years for her to finally bond with Darquesse so that they were one, and were no longer a threat to the Universe.

That was partly why she was so powerful, she had managed to find her true name (Darquesse) and control the power. She could now hear Darquesse's voice in her head, but there was no way she would be able to take over their body again. But Valkyrie could tap into her power.

Tanith never remembered anything that happened whilst she was possessed, so Valkyrie had just tried to forget about what happened and move on.

But Chaos was right. It was time to tell the others her secret. Tell the others about her other self that was predicted to destroy the world, she though bitterly.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Settling In, Sort Of

**Chapter 12: Settling In...Sort Of**

**A/N: Sorry, quick question, would you prefer me to write shorter chapters, but update quicker? As a pose to just carrying on doing medium length chapters and taking a while to update. Please tell me if you want me to.**

**In response to a guest review *SPOILER HOUSE OF HADES*: Why did you make Percy gay? - _Have you read House of Hades? Have you seen Nico's pain? I want Nico to have a happy part in this story so he gets with his crush_** (Percy).**_ I do not actually know if I ship percabeth or percico harder but this is a percico story so, Percy. Is. Gay :)_**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I can't respond to guest ones by PM so I'll say thanks now! Danka :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAMP HAVEN -<em>**

"Well that's a good start." Said Lieutenant Omicron(Gabrielle Bishop). She looked around Camp Haven, unimpressed.

"Isn't it just" sighed Commander Delta (Achilles).

After receiving the news on Percy Jackson, Theseus disappeared with a shout. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Orion promptly disappeared as well with the comment. "And I was looking forward to coming back"

Pithirous glared at them "Twats"

Zoë also left, looking disappointedly at the Gods. "I thought better of thou"

So now it was only Commanders Omicron, Delta and Ksi and Lieutenant Omicron left (Zach, Achilles, Arthur and Gabrielle).

"So, let me get this straight, you lost you're best fighters because of your pettiness and because you practically abandoned them?"

Reyna winced and nodded. Once Percy, Jason and Nico had left, no one had really noticed for a couple of years, until a few unclaimed demigods including Adam Colton went missing. From that point, it was like a fog had been lifted and they saw they had been stupid, blinded by their envy or own self pity. Grover still couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that Percy's parents had died, and Annabeth still couldn't believe how selfish she had been, ignoring him and wallowing in her own self pity.

And there was the fact that neither camp had a clear leader.

Camp Half-Blood started to split. Some sided with Clarisse, who blamed Annabeth for Percy and Nico's disappearance; some sided with Annabeth, who blamed herself and the Stoll twins; some turned to the Stoll twins, who blamed themselves and Clarisse; and camp lost a lot of girls to the hunters. Thalia had been absolutely furious with everyone at camp. How had they not noticed? She felt guilty that she hadn't checked up on them, but she had a _reason_. She was the Lieutenant of the Hunt and had stuff to do, whereas they, just plain ignored Percy and Nico. And New Rome dared fucking outcast her baby brother.

New Rome started to turn against Reyna and Octavian (well Octavian hadn't been liked that much in the first place), they had all admired and liked Jason. He had been a just, skilled and kind leader and didn't deserve to be exiled. Okay, yes he broke the Ancient Laws, but in doing so, he prevented the rise of Gaia, why had they got rid of him? Frank was still praetor but he was finding it hard to run New Rome with people not listening to Reyna.

Eventually, the Gods decided to make one camp, and have a voting system of leadership. They combined the Greek and Roman Camps together and named it Camp Haven. Each and every God and Goddess had a cabin in Camp Haven for their demigod children to sleep in, but training was in cohorts, not based on their immortal parent. The Gods also had better contact with their children in Camp Haven and could appear in their Roman or Greek forms.

The current leaders of Camp Haven were Frank and Annabeth (with Lupa and Chiron still there of course).

*back to the present*

"No wonder you need our help." snorted Zach.

Both sides stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

"Where did the others go? Did they just...leave?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"What?" Gabrielle laughed. "We're on a mission, you can't just leave. They probably went to sulk in our ship because they didn't get to meet their famous relative."

"OI!"

As far as the demigods could tell, the shout came from...nowhere. But the Gods could sense some sort of invisible, flying thing over the crowds.

Arthur frowned. "We should probably go talk to them."

"Yeah, but I think we're supposed to train these guys," said Achilles "Well, we'll meet half of you," he addressed the demigods "in half an hour, you decide how to split it up, in that training place."

He gestured to the training arena in the distance.

"Catch you later" Zach flashed a smile and then they all disappeared.

In the meantime, a massive, black, flying warship materialised over Camp Haven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STARK TOWERS -<strong>_

"Right, so," Valkyrie was attempting to explain what happened to her confused and slightly suspicious friends and bewildered Avengers. "I come from the third planet in the first galaxy and I am directly descended from the Ancients, the magical people that killed the Gods. So, I a magic. In my old 'society', when accept your magic, you have use you taken name."

"Taken name?" asked Guardian.

"Oh, right, everyone has three names. Your first one is your given name, the one your parents named you by. For example, my given name is Stephanie Edgley"

The Alphas raised their eyebrows, they hadn't known that.

"Next is your taken name, the one you give yourself. Most mortals don't have one in their first life, but funnily enough, everyone in here has one. Mine is Valkyrie Cain."

"So...like mine's Black Widow?" asked Natasha, who had long since righted herself on the sofa so that she was sitting normally.

"Exactly, now your third name..." she paused.

"Your third name is your true name. Only about 10 mortals have ever found out their true name, me being one of them. Your true name allows you to reach the maximum power and skill you will ever have."

"So it's a good thing?" asked Mockingjay, trying to work out where Valkyrie was going with this.

"In most cases yes, but for me it was a bad thing. A _very _bad thing." Valkyrie sighed.

"How so?"

"My true name is Darquesse. But it turned out that what I am capable of, is very different to what I actually am. So my true name sort of became an alternate personality which is kinda crazy."

"Wait, the idea is 'kinda crazy' or Darquesse is 'kinda crazy'?" questioned Sorcerer.

"Both to be honest. When I found out about Darquesse, I tried my best to keep her contained, but when my life is seriously threatened, the barriers weaken and she is able to take control of our body. That is what happened on that mission, I ran into some people who tortured me pretty bad and dumped my in the fourth galaxy, and Darquesse escaped. She is what caused the explosion."

Everyone winced at the mention of torture.

"What is so bad about her?" asked Chameleon.

Valkyrie gave a rue smile. "Darquesse is a psychotic lunatic with the power to annihilate any primordial and the urge to destroy everything she comes across."

"Oh." gulped Four.

"I managed to bond our souls back together though, thats why we took about 1000 years out. Chaos gave us our own uninhabited planet that Darquesse could destroy without hurting anyone, until I managed to mould us back to one person and we were no longer a threat to the universe."

Everyone nodded, and then Gladiator spoke "How about we leave that subject alone now, and do something else?"

Valkyrie hummed in agreement, everyone got up to look around.

"Oh, and she was fated to destroy the world in my previous life."

Clint gave and unmanly squeak and Steve almost fell over. Everyone else just stared at her as she left with Gladiator, Reaper and Cyclone, as if she hadn't just dropped a bombshell.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Life was very strange at Stark Towers with 16 magical teenagers-that-weren't-teenagers living it plus the Avengers.<p>

It was the evening of the day when they had arrived and Tony was walking on the third floor when he suddenly shivered.

There was a very strange, cold breeze coming from the sports section.

"What the fuck have they done now?" muttered Tony. If they had harmed his precious tower, they would pay.

He rushed into the swimming pool, only to stop dead in his tracks.

The temperate was about -1˚C and Tony could see his breath in the air as water vapour. The swimming pool was completely frozen into ice and Storm was on top of it in a white, sequinned leotard with a short skirt and sparkly white ice skates.

She was dancing and gliding about the ice to her own singing.

She appeared to be singing a medley of random lines form different songs. Her voice was clear and pure and was almost as mesmerising as her long legs twirling across the ice.

_"How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?"_

She pushed off her left leg into a twirl in the air.

_"You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong."_

Her transitions between the songs were so smooth, it almost sounded like one song.

_"I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me, no. I won't, ask you, you'd just desert me, oh"_

She glided on one foot, with the other outstretched in an arabesque.

_"Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean."_

She pulled her leg up behind her in a perfect split, never breaking her song or her glide.

_"I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you."_

She suddenly crouched, her right leg outstretching in front of her and started to spin.

"_It's always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose"_

Still spinning, she started to stand up, pulling her leg behind her.

_"Run, run, run away. Buy yourself another day"_

This line she sang so bitterly, Tony flinched.

"_I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anythi-"_

At this point Storm noticed she had an audience. She glided to a stop in front of him, her long blonde hair flowing behind her in a non-existent breeze.

"Hi? Sorry did you want to use the pool?"

Tony blinked. And then noticed that he had been asked a question. "Uh, no...sorry...I just...um..."

He didn't really know what to say.

"But I did!" called a voice from behind him.

Out emerged Cyclone from behind him in only his swimming shorts, not seemingly noticing that it was fucking freezing.

"Move." he stated.

"But I haven't skated in ages" whined Storm.

"You do know I have other pools in this building?" asked Tony.

"Yeah but they're being used by other people."

Storm sighed and waved her hand. The ice melted away and the room temperature slowly went back to normal. She was left standing in her skates on a small patch of ice in the middle of the pool. She teleported off and when she appeared next to Tony, she was no longer wearing a leotard, but instead a long, blue dress.

"Cheers!" Called Cyclone casually as he dived into the pool, like it was a common occurrence.

Tony blinked in confusion.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: The First Step

**Chapter 13: The First Step **

**A/N Sorry for the delay in chapters, I was doing a fan art and stuff. Also I got tumblr! I will proabably fail at blogging and stuff but my URL is hoopercabethorpercicopjo (same as my ****fanfiction username). Please follow me! At the moment I have the grand total of exactly 0 followers so it would be nice I guess to get some more. I will post the fan art I did on my Tumblr.**

**In response to Tubble: THANK YOU OMNOMNOMNOMNOM the cookie was delicious and I present to you a cat =' . '=, she loves you and your reviews!**

**Thanks to all the other reviews (Response to GinnySong 'Of course! I may not be able to include the actual Doctor but I will use monsters and stuff as you so kindly asked =]) and shoutout to CaldiAngelo who is still devotedly reviewing each chapter, I love you very much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GENIUS (LAURA BRAND) -<strong>_

The Avengers and the majority of the Alphas stood in the massive training room owned by Tony Stark. Genius had to admit that she was impressed by the structure and the level of intelligence possessed by the two scientists. For mortals, they were very intuitive and clever. In the labs they had visited, there were several projects were on display and Genius was almost certain that even third ranking Éxypnos' (the brains part of the Legion) wouldn't be able to come up with. Which was saying something as first ranking Éxypnos' were the cleverest people in the Universe. Mastermind and Genius would have been first ranking Éxypnos' but they joined the Alphas instead.

Clint had challenged Mockingjay to an archery competition. And that was a very bad idea, there was only one archer in the whole of the universe, including the twin archer Gods of Olympus, that had ever bested Mockingjay. They (Mockingjay and the archer who beat her) were very good friends but Mockingjay could easily beat a mortal, even a very high standard one.

They stood about 2 metres apart, 70 metres away from their targets.

Mockingjay's arrows seemed dull as they were black and lacked the explosives and magic aura they normally had. But sadly, she wasn't supposed to blow anything up, just hit the arrows in the centre of the target.

Clint had shiny silver arrows in his quiver, which reflected the light as he took one out and twirled it around. It was like an intimidation tactic that failed miserably because Mockingjay was barely scared of anything, she just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

He replaced the arrow and Cyclone cleared his throat.

They each had to start in a neutral position, bow by their side and arrows still in the quiver.

"Ready..." Cyclone was starting them off. "Set...GO!"

Clint moved quickly, pulling the arrow from his quiver, notching it in the bow and taking an inhumanly quick time to aim and shoot at the centre of the target. It hit the dead centre in the middle of the target.

But Mockingjay moved so much quicker. By the time the arrow hit the target, she had already loosed three arrows. All hitting the centre, and splitting the arrows already in the centre down the middle.

Clint ran forwards and inspected her target. He was amazed that she could move that quickly. Cyclone also moved forward to look at it.

"Hmm not bad. I've seen Merida do better."

Mockingjay huffed. "Well thats because she's the freaking best archer in the universe, of course she's done better."

Clint did a double take. "Wait. You have archers, even better than _you_?"

"Only one" sulked Mockingjay.

"Who's Merida?" asked Chameleon, confused.

"Oh, your quite new to the Legion, you probably haven't met her yet. She's Commander Sigma, and the best archer in the Legion. She has a weird accent and huge, curly flaming red hair" explained Cyclone.

"That's quite a blunt description." snorted Genius, twirling her own red hair.

"Sorry." said Cyclone sheepishly. He then froze, looked around and cursed. "Shiiiit."

The others followed his line of sight to a very startled Steve and Bruce were watching Valkyrie and Reaper play their favourite game of pretending-that-we're-play-fighting-and-not-trying-to-fatally-injure-each-other-with-our-powers.

Cyclone ran to stop them.

Cyclone and Valkyrie were very much like siblings and behaved sort of like twins. They had the same thought processes, blunt manner, critical opinions, informal behaviour and sarcastic comments. Valkyrie and Reaper were also a bit like siblings, but with a massive dollop of sibling rivalry. They loved trying to out do each other with their powers.

Valkyrie snapped her palm back, displacing a stream of air at Reaper's chest. He caught the air in a shadow tendril and squeezed it, the high pressure shot the air back at Valkyrie. She deflected it, then melted into the shadows, appearing behind Reaper with her trusty gun aimed at his head. But Reaper sensed the disturbances in the shadows and turned around, swinging his sword smoothly and cutting straight through barrel of her gun. He then lifted his hand, using the shadows under her feet to knock her over. However, she could also sense the shadow movement and stepped up in the air before the shadows could push her over. So Reaper opted for circling a sliver of shadow around her ankle and trying to pull her back down.

"Stop!" cried Cyclone, glaring at his adopted sister and boyfriend.

"Cy, he cut through my gun." whined Valkyrie.

"She broke my rib." grumbled Reaper. He waved his hand and his chest was enveloped in shadows, like a bandaged. They flashed white for a second and then disappeared, after mending his rib.

Valkyrie created a duplicate of her gun with her creation powers. Well it wasn't really her gun that had been cut through, more like the 5,400,900,000th replica of it. Reaper enjoyed damaging her gun.

Director Fury walked in and scowled at them.

"There is an army of monsters wrecking havoc down at Long Island. We need you to go stop them."

The Avengers got ready for action, but Cyclone spoke up. "It's probably a form of distraction, we should only send a few people down there. Maybe two Alphas and two Avengers, so that the rest are ready for a larger attack."

Steve glared at him. "There are innocent people being murdered by a vast army and you only want to send _four _people?"

He nodded. "Well personally, I think just two would do but if some of your people want to come to, then it would be four."

"And what if there isn't a larger attack?"

"Well then we wouldn't waste energy by sending too many people in for a small mission."

"Small mission?"

Cyclone turned and glared at him full on. Steve flinched an took a step back. His tone turned ice cold. "Every single member of the Legion present in the room at the moment has faced the army of an entire planet by themselves. If you are doubting that two of us could defeat that army then you are wrong and you better realise it quickly."

Steve gulped and nodded.

Gladiator stepped forward and looked at the Alphas. "I think Valkyrie and Cyclone, you two go for us, and remember to document as much as you can about Tarturas' army."

They nodded, no one else questioning Gladiator. Gladiator and Cyclone were like the unassigned leaders of the Alphas, no one doubted their decisions when it came to war. Well except for Reaper and Valkyrie, their respective partners.

Director Fury spoke next. "Steve and...Tony go for us."

They nodded.

"Suit up boys."

* * *

><p><strong><em>VALKYRIE -<em>**

The four teleported to Long Island, Valkyrie and Cyclone helping the other two. Valkyrie wore a her black trademark trench coat which was like, everything-proof, under her long black cloak. Cyclone wore his golden-green armour, had his two swords strapped at his back and a bag of throwing knives at his waist. He had given up Riptide as soon as he joined the Legion, not wanting to be haunted by his not so pleasant memories.

Tony was in his Ironman suit and Steve was wearing a better version of his suit, created by Valkyrie after Cyclone repeatedly took the piss of his appearance.

"What the hell are they doing here?" asked Valkyrie, alarmed.

"Who?"

"Them." She was pointing at a group of monsters near the middle of the group. They weren't doing anything, in fact they were completely stationary. They looked like stone statues of angels, and the way that they were carved, almost made them seem like they were crying.

Cyclone frowned. "They're from the 62nd Galaxy aren't they?"

"Yeah, that's why I was wondering what they were doing here."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, they can't do much if they don't move right?"

"I guess." shrugged Valkyrie.

Neither her nor Cyclone knew much about them and had never really gone on any missions in the 62nd Galaxy.

"Well, let's do the fun part." grinned Valkyrie, flexing her arms.

* * *

><p>Steve and Tony were doing well against the monsters, but the army stood no chance against Valkyrie and Cyclone, two of the most powerful beings in the universe.<p>

Soon, there weren't many left, the floor covered in different coloured blood and monster dust. They had reached the middle of the group (they had worked in a square, killing monsters in a path to the centre), when Valkyrie noticed something disturbing.

The angel things had moved and were no longer in the the same positions, they were clawing their hands and baring their teeth in a snarl, like an animal.

She then noticed something even more alarming.

Cyclone had vanished.

**Please review and tell me if you want other characters or have any crossover couples that you think would rock.**

**I hope you realise how much power you have over the relationships in my story.**


	15. Chapter 14: So, We meet again

**Chapter 14: So...We Meet Again**

** A/N : Please follow my tumblr! (blog/hoopercabethorpercicopjo)**

**Tubble (guest) - I am _loving _those cookies (::) keep 'em coming**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CYCLONE -<strong>_

Cyclone fought his was to the centre, his actions on automatic. Duck, dodge, slash, stab, stidestep, jab, turn around. With his mind on other things, and none of his team looking at the centre of the group of monsters, the Weeping Angels seized an opportunity to victimise him.

Tartarus had bargained with them and now they had one mission - capture Cyclone.

Unfortunately, Tartarus knew Cyclone's identity, as did all the Primordial Gods. So he could toy around with this knowledge to turn it to his advantage, even though he had sworn on Chaos to secrecy. If he broke his oath, he would immediately dissolve and fade into the Void. But that didn't stop him from using that information privately.

As soon as the closest weeping angel touched Cyclone, he felt a strange sucking sensation and felt himself floating away, unable to cry out to Valkyrie, Steve and Tony, or move his limbs in protest. His friends, oblivious, carried on fighting.

Suddenly his vision went black and his limbs became completely immobile.

'Well this is just great" he thought, as he could not speak with his frozen jaw and mouth.

He sensed warmth close by and figured it was some sort of immortal standing there, because a monster would have attacked him and he doubted a mortal would want to kidnap him. But then he might be wrong, there were plenty of people that wanted to kidnap him, one might well be a mortal.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by a scent of...something. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was damn attractive.

"Hello Percy" purred a voice in his ear.

Cyclone internally groaned in annoyance and pushed the scent away from him with his air powers, now realising it was an aphrodisiac. It was Himeros, one of the Erotes and God of Desire. Cyclone had met him many times before and lets just say that he wasn't too pleased that he was now in his company, unable to move or speak.

'_What do you want Himeros?_' he projected his thoughts through his head, still unable to move.

"Hmmm, well...Percy" He drawled, Cyclone could feel his breath on the back of his neck."Seeing as your here..."

Himeros had had some sort of weird obsession with him ever since he found out that he was Percy Jackson, one which Cyclone didn't appreciate.

He sighed. "As much as I would like to do...things with you" he murmured "My boss wants you more."

Cyclone grinned inside his head, one of the good things about immortal Gods were, they thought they were so important that they could say anything about anything and get away with it.

'_Your boss?'_

"Oh...him. Tartarus, he wants to see you."

That two faced traitor, siding with Tartarus. Cyclone pretended he didn't understand "_Tartarus? What? Why?"_

"Wanted to have a...talk with you about something."

'_Oh. Why me?'_

Cyclone tried to flinch as he felt Himeros' fingers trailing along his neck. "Your one of the key parts of your Legion, aren't you. He's probably wanting scare you or intimidate you."

Cyclone was getting fed up with this and he didn't like what Himeros was doing.

Himeros whispered again "But you're here with me first aren't you?"

Suddenly Cyclone's patience snapped. Himeros screamed in pain as his blood began to boil, the spells restraining Cyclone vanished and he opened his eyes.

In one movement he turned around, unsheathed his blade and stabbed Himeros' artery in the neck. His blades were blessed by Erebus and Chaos and immediately banished the immortal he killed straight to the Void.

"Fucking double-crosser pervert." He spat at him as he dissolved.

He looked around, wondering where he was. He was at Camp Half-Blood and he could see-

Wait no. That couldn't be right, there was no Camp Half-Blood. Only Camp Haven.

But as he looked around at the big cabins arranged in a U-shape, he could see that it was definitely Camp Half-Blood.

Around the fire pit stood Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Travis, Conner and Grover. They were having a heated argument.

"I said this all along. But none of you fucking listened to me." sneered Thalia.

None of them, except Thalia, had the immortal aura around them like they had had when Cyclone last saw them.

"No you just threw a hissy fit about something or other and never bothered to explain it." scoffed Clarisse.

"ACTUALLY YES I FUCKING DID BUT ITS BEEN THREE YEARS NOW AND HAVE ANY OF YOU FUCKING DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"

"Well no but..." Annabeth seemed to be struggling to come up with an answer.

Not only did _that _surprise Cyclone, but he never remembered see in Annabeth or Thalia argue, at all.

"Why should we have done? He was just being pussy, he didn't have to run away just because he wasn't the centre of attention any more." spat Clarisse.

"HIS DAMN PARENTS DIED YOU SELFISH BITCH!" yelled Conner.

"He didn't run away because he was jealous, or thought he was being ignored. He left because he thought no one cared." said Grover forlornly.

Cyclone realised with horror that they were talking about him. He didn't want to see it but something made him want to see what his 'friends' actually thought of him. Now that he had that opportunity, why waste it? He slipped behind a pillar outside the Hera cabin.

"Why are you looking at me Grover? I DIDN'T SEE YOU TRYING TO HELP HIM EITHER!" shouted Clarisse.

"GROVER WAS BUSY!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"OH DON'T YOU START ANNABETH! YOU WERE TOO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN STUPID WORRIES WITH YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND TO NOTICE ANYTHING!" screamed Thalia.

Cyclone was confused. They cared that he left? Why did none of them say anything at the time?

Why did they suddenly care three years after he left? Cyclone figured that he must have travelled backwards in time. It wasn't that unusual to be honest, it had happened plenty of times to Cyclone, just never on the first planet.

Annabeth finched and looked down, guilt evident in her eyes.

Cyclone became even more bewildered, _why did they care?_

Unexpectedly, a figure materialised next to him.

"Ah Cyclone, good to see you, you're needed back in the present and Valkyrie pledged to shoot me if I didn't return within 10 minutes so we ought to go."

It was Chronos, Primordial of Time.

Cyclone laughed. Trust Valkyrie to be the one to threaten a Primordial.

He nodded in confirmation to Chronos, he didn't trust his voice at the moment, to many creepy things had happened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>STEVE -<em>**

After they had noticed Cyclone's disappearance, Valkyrie panicked.

Then she waved her hand and a girl appeared with two boys. They looked slightly started, and then they saw Valkyrie.

"Ah, hi Val, was there any particular reason why you brought us here so abruptly?" the ginger girl asked.

"Ponds, Doctor, you've been to the 62nd galaxy right?"

The Doctor frowned. "Yeah, why?" He hadn't particularly liked the 62nd galaxy.

"What the fuck are they?"

They turned to look at the stone angels.

Rory cursed and Amy paled. "Ooooh you're in deep shit. They're Weeping Angels, they can only move if you don't look at them and if they touch you, they send you back in time."

"Cyclone's disappeared, so has he been sent back in time?"

"He must have."

"Right, thanks for your help."

She strode forward and shot two bullets from her gun at each of them.

They disintegrated.

Rory blinked. "What how'd you kill a stone statue?"

She snorted "They're obviously some sort of enchanted monster. If they were pure stone, my bullets wouldn't do anything, but then again I wouldn't need to shoot at a lump of stone. My bullets are made of Galactic Titanium, and my gun is blessed by Anake, Primordial Goddess of inevitability, to kill any spirit or monster."

She then looked up at the sky and screamed "CHRONOS YET YO ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Tony looked impressed. "Is she allowed to speak to a Primordial like that?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Probably not. But this is Valkyrie you are talking about. Do you think she cares about what she is and isn't allowed to do?"

A golden figure radiating warmth appeared.

"Find Cyclone and bring him back from wherever the fuck he is within 10 minutes or I shoot you. Go."

Chronos mock-saluted and disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL! How come Chronos just did what you said? Isn't he like really powerful and shit? You can't just order him around right?" Tony exploded.

Valkyrie smiled. "You can if you're me."

Within minutes Chronos returned with a strangely quiet Cyclone. Valkyrie noticed this immediately and hugged him. No words just hugged him.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah sure." He mumbled.

Tony spoke up. "Fury just contacted me and we gotta check out one more place before we head back. You good to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>"An abandoned warehouse. How cliché."<p>

There were suspiciously few guards around the warehouse. After one quick look through, they were all dead and there was only one room left.

Steve pushed open the door cautiously.

It was empty except for one boy, bound and gagged lying on the floor. His dark brown eyes shone with fear and something that Valkyrie couldn't identify. There was a note on the floor next to him.

It read:

_Here is the boy that caused you to be forgotten, abandoned and despised. Do what you wish with him._

"And what the flying fuck does that mea-"

Valkyrie's voice cut off as she looked at Cyclone.

Cyclone had stiffened up and paled considerably, looking hauntingly at the boy.

It was Adam Colton.

* * *

><p>Once seeing Cyclone's reaction, Valkyrie ripped off the gag and demanded to know his identity.<p>

"I am Adam Colton, demi-titan, a son of Iapetus."

Valkyrie slapped him round the face. "You're him! That guy you told me about."

She looked at Cyclone for confirmation. Cyclone didn't move, he was still frozen.

"I say we kill him now." voted Valkyrie.

"What! Why?" Steve looked horrified.

Cyclone spoke "No, hear him out."

Valkyrie glowered fiercely at him. "You better have a good fucking reason."

He nodded and gulped. "I worked for my father, doing as he said and never questioning what he asked of me. When Iapetus sided with Tartarus, he asked me to go to Camp Half-Blood and despose of the famous demigod, Percy Jackson. I couldn't kill him, that would be to abominable, I never knew him, so I used the blessings I got to emphasise the hateful feelings towards him from his friends. I never created the feelings, just made them more prominent. He left and I went back to life as normal, completing odd jobs for my father and training in the army of Tartarus. A few years ago I realised how brainwashed and power hungry I had become. I tried to leave the army, but you can't run from Tartarus. He tortured me in my dreams until he found me. He then tortured my physically and left me here at your mercy, knowing that Percy Jackson would be one of the ones to come to the warehouse."

"Percy Jackson?" Tony was confused.

"I still say we kill him." said Valkyrie indifferently.

"And Thalia and Nico? They didn't change." Cyclone said quietly.

"They weren't at Camp with you so I saw no reason to."

"Nico was."

Adam looked mournfully at him. "I couldn't do it with Nico, he obviously loved you and I didn't see why I should destroy something so innocent, just on my father's orders. You still left, so there was no need to."

"Yeah killing him sounds good." hummed Valkyrie, adamant to any other opinions.

"No." said Cyclone firmly.

"No?" exclaimed Tony. "Wait let me get this right. This dude fucked up your life and you din't want to kill him?"

Cyclone bowed his head.

"This reminds me too much of Luke. Send him to Chaos and let him deal with him. I do not want to stay any longer." he turned and walked out the door.

The Valkyrie nodded grabbed Adam's shoulder roughly, and teleported to the Void.

Leaving Steve and Tony, confused and in an possibly empty warehouse (they didn't know where Cyclone went).

**Please Review! Some Loki in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15: Asgard

**Chapter 15: Asgard**

**A/N: Apologies to RotBTDfan1937 because whilst I can include the Rise of the Guardians, I know nothing about the hardy boys, maybe you could PM me about it? And for your other question, as much as I would like to, THIS IS A T RATED FANFIC.**

**Also thanks to all the other reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>STORM -<strong>_

Valkyrie, Cyclone, Steve and Tony had not returned from their trip yet so the rest of the teams were going about their business.

Prongs was having an intense Skype message with his girlfriend. It didn't seem to be going too well.

Panther, Natasha, Reaper, Gladiator, Six and Four were in the training room doing some hand-to-hand combat work.

Genius, Mastermind, Mockingjay, Guardian and Chameleon had teleported back to the Void, wanting to do other stuff.

And Storm sat, blinded by boredom, watching Enchantress and Sorcerer yell at each other.

Thor strode into the room, looking panicked.

"Friends! Please help, my brother is working some magic on Asgard and has already coated half the land in ice!"

Storm looked up. "Loki?"

Thor looked suspicious, "Yes?"

Enchantress momentarily stopped arguing with her brother and muttered, glancing at Storm "Aaaaaand, she's off."

Storm stood up hastily and said "I'll help!"

Thor looked even more suspicious "Why do you want to help, just because it's Loki?"

Storm looked at him in astonishment. "It's _just_ Loki?"

"Uh...?"

She grinned "I'm gonna meet Loki!"

Bruce was also in the room. "I think you lost me there." he commented.

Sorcerer smiled, "Loki is kind of Storm's hero. She basically, so to speak, 'fangirls' over him. Which means that she is obsessed with him."

"I do _not _'obsess'," she exclaimed, "More like...intensly research and admire"

He nodded unbelievingly, "Uh huh...so...stalking."

Thor still looked confused and Bruce shook him head. "Nope, I'm still lost.

"Never mind, I thought you said Asgard was freezing over?" sighed Storm, uncomprehending how little Thor thought of his amazing brother.

"Yes."

"Good, let's go! I am especially helpful because I have ice powers and yeah, so you are definitely taking me!" Storm's words poured out in a rush of excitement, yet still retained their regal tone.

Thor blinked.

"You have no choice in this." she said sternly "I am coming whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p><strong><em>ASGARD -<em>**

Thor appeared after Elsa had teleported them to Asgard. He had had to call Heimdall to open Bifrost and take him to Asgard, because Storm could easily teleport there, and did so without realising Thor couldn't.

"Sorry, I thought you could teleport" said Storm sheepishly.

"No worries my friend, now we need to find my dear brother."

Loki had been imprisoned since he tried had to take over Midgard but had been slowly working his magic to break through the barriers. And recently, the strength of his spells upped and radiated around the land, rapidly decreasing the temperature. Thor had been called back to Asgard to find his brother, but now that Valhalla was as almost as coated in snow as Jötunheimr, his tanned skin was numbed and frozen by the cold, as were many of the Asgardian's. They were begging for his help, especially since Odin had fallen into a slumber.

Loki's prison was now hidden behind thick walls of ice, fashioned in a way to make it opaque.

Storm stepped forward and tapped Thor's forehead with her knuckles, sending a wave of heat and light through his body. It was a simple spell that rendered him temporarily immune to the cold.

Thor smashed through the wall of ice with Mjolnir, it created a misshapen, ugly and jagged hole in the beautifully carved ice. Storm looked in disapproval of his carelessness, but he payed her no attention.

Stepping through the hole, he called out "Brother?"

Storm followed smoothly, entering a beautiful and impressive home made of ice.

Loki stood in the middle, he had obviously been doing magic as the air around him hummed and shimmered, and ancient runes had been carved in several places.

Loki turned around to face Thor and sneered at him. "I am not your _brother_ you arrogant fool."

He then noticed Storm, he raised his eyebrow, never having seen someone quite like her before.

"And who is this?" he spat. "This week's chambermaid who you chose to sleep with, or another one of your beloved Midgardians to come and mock me."

Storm wore a silvery skating outfit with a blue sash and blue sleeves. It was very short, and her very long legs seemed longer than ever as they stood daintily on tall, silver, stiletto sandals. Her long white-blonde was loose down her back, cascading over her long, ice-like cloak that still trailed on the floor.

Her captivating face showed amusement at the comment, not the disgust or hurt that Loki had expected.

She then surprised both Thor and Loki by doing something very unexpected.

She stepped forward, in front of Loki and then bowed low, not curtsied as Loki had only ever seen girls do before, bowed, and spoke.

"Loki Laufeyson, it is an honour to meet you."

Her voice was melodious and had a commanding, regal sound to it, making Loki feel like he should be the one bowing, not her.

Loki was so taken aback by this, he did not know quite what to say. "Me? I think I heard you wrong, you Midgardians should hate me for what I did."

Loki thought she must be an Midgardian, for no one from any of the other nine realms would not look at him in disgust. Except Thor, but he didn't count.

"Actually Prince Loki, I am not a Midgardian. And au contraire to your beliefs, I feel no hate towards you, I am, however, very impressed by how much you learnt in the world of magic."

Thor was so confused at this point that he decided to stick with his guns and just get along with what he understood.

So he interrupted, "Loki, why are you freezing over Asgard?"

Loki glared at him, and then gave him a sickly sweet smile. "I am?" he drawled. "I didn't realise, what a shame."

Thor glared at him. "Loki, stop playing games, many people in Asgard are suffering from this cold. Stop trying to do...whatever it is you are trying to do."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You imprison me and expect me not to try escape? Do you _know _me at all?"

"Brother, please try and thin-"

"I AM _NOT _YOUR BROTHER."

Storm interrupted. " Prince Loki, your imprisonment may have been the wrong decision, but the people of Asgard have nothing to deserve this torment." Her voice was calm and soothing.

Thor exploded "_His imprisonment was the wrong decision?_ HE TRIED TO DESTROY MIDGARD!"

She turned around and slapped him. "He did _not._ How stupid are you Asgardians? If you did any research at all or at least tried to hear your brother out, you would realise he was being controlled!"

Loki looked at the argument in interest, never before in his life, had anyone other than Thor tried to defend him.

"HOW WOULD _YOU _KNOW ANYTHING? YOU AREN'T EVEN FROM THE NINE REALMS!"

This time Storm exploded, had Thor not heard that she stalk- not _intensely researched _his poor, misunderstood brother. She shot a wave of blue light at him, teleporting him back to the first planet.

She smiled. "Ah, he's gone."

"How did you do that? What? Where did he go?" Loki furrowed his brow, confused.

Storm smiled lightly. "He was annoying me so I sent him back to Midgard."

Loki blinked, he hugely underestimated this girl, from her outfit, he had deducted that she was nothing more than something to hang off Thor's arm. Apparently, she was very powerful and didn't even like Thor.

This time _he_ bowed low, "Tis a pleasure to meet such a beautiful creature as you my lady, may I be allowed your name?"

Storm blushed, not expecting this, the red heating up her pale face prettily. "I am known as Storm."

"And may I ask what you are doing with such a fool of that idiotic simpleton Thor?"

She smiled. "He is not so bad, if a little slow, but I was here to accompany him to try and release your icy clutches around Asgard."

Loki smirked "And why would I do that?"

"It is not so much that I was supposed to try and _persuade_ you to do that, more that I would get rid of the ice."

Loki smiled. "But I'm sure you could _persuade,"_ he dragged out the word "me to."

Storm's face heated up once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CYCLONE- <strong>  
><em>

Cyclone lay in his bed trying to get some rest, the days events were still haunting him, it was changing the way he thought of everything.

He couldn't work out if he was relieved that there was a reason that his friends had suddenly turned against him, and that they hadn't just randomly started hating him; or if he was even more saddened because now he knew that the reason they had changed wasn't completely made up, they had all been thinking those things before Adam had made them act on them.

He buried his head in the pillow, trying to smother his uneven breaths.

"Cy?" Reaper walked in.

Reaper's heart twisted as he saw is boyfriend lying on the bed, trying to conceal his crying. He hurried over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shh, come'n Cy, it'll be alright."

Valkyrie had refused to tell anyone what had happened, stating that it was Cyclone's decision whether or not he would say what happened. Reaper and got very worried at this statement, as there were few things that Cyclone would not talk about.

Cyclone buried his face in Reaper's shoulder, letting the tears soak into his top.

_'You wanna talk about it?' _asked Reaper telepathically.

'_No, not right now, I'll tell you later._' mumbled Cyclone back.

Reaper held Cyclone until he fell asleep.

_CYCLONE'S DREAM-_

_Cyclone stood in the shadows. It was very rare for members of the Legion to have 'demigod dreams' where they saw real life events play out in their dreams, but evidently Chaos wanted to show Cyclone something._

_Actually, it didn't feel like he was standing in the shadows, more like he was **part **of the shadows. He felt fluid, smooth and slightly __disorientated._

_He was in the shadows of The Court. _

_The Court was where big decisions were made, any immortal was allowed to take part in a court service, even the lowest soldiers in the legions. But the main opinions that were heard were of the Primordial Gods._

_In this court service, a surprising number of Primordials were present. Usually they considered them a waste of their time, but even Eris was there, as were all the Titans that resided in the Void. Cyclone was slightly stunned to see that Valkyrie was also present, voicing her arguments loud and clear._

_It was then Cyclone noticed what the cause of their argument was, in the centre of the court, sat a cowering Adam Colton who looked terrified._

_"We should kill him." shrugged Valkyrie staring levelly at Aether (primordial of light)._

_"Look at the poor boy! Can you not see how frightened he is!" exclaimed Selene (titaness of the moon)._

_"He should be!" retorted Nyx (primordial of night)._

_"I say we give him a chance." proposed Pontos (primordial of the sea)._

_"What? No! That piece of shit deserves nothing more than eternal suffering" cried Valkyrie, remembering the pain that had flashed through her adopted brother's face when he saw Adam._

_"Yes!" agreed Styx gleefully (the Okeanis goddess of the River Styx, the hatred that poisoned the waters)_

_"But we gave the other traitor what's his name, Luke, a second chance, didn't we?" argued her sister Khryseis (the Okeanis goddess of the golden clouds of the sunset and golden springs)._

_Adam flinched and sunk even lower in his chair at the mention of 'traitor'._

_"But **Luke** sacrificed himself to save the world!" exclaimed Lieutenant Zeta (Silena Beuregard)._

_"And what's the difference between them? Luke only had to sacrifice himself to save the world because that was the only option left. This boy has already realised his mistake and turned around before it was too late! If anything he deserves a second chance more than Luke!" exclaimed Ouranos (primordial of the sky)._

_Everyone on Valkyrie's side silenced, unable to think of a comeback. It was a very good point._

_"So we agree that the boy gets a second chance in the Legion, yes?" asked Chaos._

_"No. I don't think he should be a fighter, let that be his punishment." said Valkyrie firmly, wanting Adam Colton to at least be a bit punished._

_"What if he learns the art of healing?" suggested Themis (titaness of Law)._

_"Maybe he could heal at the cost of taking a wound?" put forward Eris._

_"No! That's too harsh." protested Eos (__titaness of dawn)._

_"How about he can heal at the cost of a wound until it is decided that he has served his punishment, after which point, he can freely heal?" asked Eros (Primordial of procreation)._

_Everyone nodded, agreeing to the idea. Although Valkyrie wasn't completely satisfied._

_"So in 50 years or so, we shall hold another court service to judge if Adam has served his punishment, until then, he shall learn healing at the cost of a wound." announced Chaos. "Any protests?"_

_No one disagreed, so Chaos passed the sentence, disappearing with Adam to a private part in the Void._

_Cyclone's dream slowly dissolved as he re-awoke._

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Peter Parker at Stark Towers

**Chapter 16: ****Peter Parker at Stark Towers**

**Tubble: I wish I could PM you! **

**NataliaLeijon, I've PMed you.**

**This chapter has a TFIOS spoiler - just a warning.**

**Apologies for the late update, I have been having exams :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CYCLONE -<strong>_

_Just as Cyclone thought the dream was fading, it swam back into focus._

_Chaos stood in front of a different boy, this one was tall, with dark hair and water blue eyes. He wore a loose white muscle shirt and basketball shorts; he sat calmly on a cushioned seat in front of Chaos. His brow furrowed in confusion at Chaos' words, and Cyclone slowly began to hear what he was saying._

_"I'm sorry sir, you want me to join your army thing? I mean no disrespect but why the fuck would you want me?"_

_It was then that Cyclone noticed that one of his legs that sprouted from under his shorts, what amputated and in it's place was a metal leg. This must be a death trial. Death trials sounded so scary but in reality it was just what Chaos decided to do with you when you die. Most people lived in the Void, either in eternal bliss or eternal suffering, but if Chaos deemed you 'worthy enough' he would offer you a place in the Legion. It could only be a death trial because if it was the boy was alive and mortal, there would be no way that he would be speaking to Chaos, and if he was dead (properly), Chaos would have healed his leg._

_"Augustus Waters, you have gone through a great deal in your life and I believe you do not understand what I mean. I am not forcing you to join the Legion, I can't do that to anyone, I just think that you have proved yourself in your previous life honest, caring and yet fierce and persistent. I think you deserve a chance in the Legion if you are willing to take it."_

_Augustus seemed to consider what Chaos said, and nodded slowly. "With all due respect sir, I think I would like to stay in the...Void(?), I think that's what you called it, and live a peaceful life until...until" his voice faltered slightly "until Hazel has...arrived here. I'll decide what to do when she is with me, but I think it's very unlikely that that we would join the Legion."_

_"Wise decision Augustus, now if you would like to follow me then." Chaos took his arm._

Cyclone was a bit confused as to why Chaos chose to show the boy, Augustus, to him, maybe it was an accident, but he understood the first part. He smiled as he remembered Valkyrie, fiercely shouting down Pontus and some of the Primordials in his name. Boy, Valkyrie had nerve; Cyclone remembered once she had had an argument with Eros once (Primordial of Procreation) and won! Although, he reminded himself, in The Court, anyone, even the lowest ranking soldiers could say their views and argue with anyone, even Chaos, but few had the guts to do so.

His smile came into contact will Reaper's shoulder. His body was still clinging to him and he realised he must have fallen asleep like this. It only made him smile wider.

He gazed at Reaper's graceful face, he looked so peaceful when he slept. And, to be honest, that was the only time he _ever _looked peaceful- when he was awake...now that was a different story.

Reaper seemed to sense him watching him, and he slowly started to stir. He looked up at Cyclone, his eyes still half closed.

"You 'kay now?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PETER PARKER -<strong>_

Peter stood nervously in the lobby of of Stark towers. Tony Stark himself had requested him to come and see him, well it wasn't really a 'request', even Peter knew that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't send out 'requests'. It was a demand.

There was no one at the reception desk, so Peter was unsure what to do. Did he wait here until someone came to speak to him? How long would he be waiting for?

A strange voice echoed around the lobby, startling Peter from his thoughts. It was coming from the speaker above the lift, but sounded computer generated yet slightly British.

"Good morning sir, I assume you are Mister Parker here to see Mr Stark for your 10am appointment?"

Peter blinked. "Uh, yes? Yeah I am."

"Good to see you here so promptly Mister Parker, I have alerted Mr Stark and you can go up, but you may have to wait a moment until he is ready to proceed with your appointment."

The lift opened, prompting Peter to step inside. He did so, still slightly confused, his mind working quickly as he tried to work out what it was that was talking to him.

"Are you...an artificial intelligence system?" after racking his brains, that seemed like the most logical solution.

"Yes I am sir, Mr Stark created me and I am named J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Wow." Peter was very impressed, he had heard all about Tony Stark's amazing mind and skills, but creating an artificial intelligence system? That was totally awesome. The lift doors closed and the lift smoothly started ascending the many floors.

Peter took this opportunity to look at the buttons on the lift door, he was stunned to find that "FUCK THERE'S 93 FLOORS IN THIS THING?".

And Peter was rather amused to hear J.A.R.V.I.S' response "Kindly refrain from using any sort of language like that around Captain Rodgers, sir, he does not appreciate it".

That was the moment when he realised that he was going to be meeting _the Avengers.**The Avengers, the superheroes who saved New** **York**. _The superheroes that were all over the news and headlines for weeks. He was actually. Meeting them.

The doors slid open and there was a brown, leather sofa which Peter assumed he should sit on but he wasn't su-

"Please take a seat Mister Parker.". J.A.R.V.I.S said.

He did so and noted that near the sofa was one of those 'kitchen island' things that looked like it contained snacks and had a coffee maker, a toaster, a microwave and other necessary electrical kitchen appliances.

A door slid open to Peter's right, he could see a corridor behind it that probably lead to some bedrooms.

Instead of seeing Tony Stark or one of the Avengers, out strode a teenage girl, with long black hair; a silk spaghetti red top; tight, black jeans; kick-ass leather boots; and a daunting looking black cloak that was lined with red.

She strode across the area with the sofa to a door on the opposite side, pushed it open and banged on the third door along.

"Oi! Open up thickheads, we got work to do." she paused, "Is Cyclone ok now? Did the time travel affect him at all?"

Peter was so confused.

A voice from a different room along the corridor yelled "Yo, pipe down Val, some of us are trying to sleep"

She snorted "Well too ba-"

She was interrupted by an outraged voice from the other side of the door she banged. "YOU WERE FUCKING TIME TRAVELLING? WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS? ARE YOU OK? WHO DID IT?"

A muffled boy's voice from inside replied "Shut up, I'm fine and now leave me to sleep."

A door slid open behind the girl and in the doorway stood an unimpressed teenage boy. He looked just as imposing as the girl, even if he was wearing purple pyjamas and his blonde hair was ruffled and his blue eyes heavy with sleep.

"Was that really necessary Val?"

"Absolutely." she said firmly.

Who were these weird teenagers that lived in Stark Towers? Who time travelled? Now that was weird for _Peter,_ an he was fucking Spiderman.

"You could have just teleported in there to tell them, no need to wake the rest of us up." He was leaning against the doorframe looking annoyed.

"I thought these rooms were soundproof," She shook her head looking disappointed "And you know what they're like, I didn't want to walk in on them 'doing it'".

"Wouldn't be the first time." came a muffled reply from the room.

The boy with blonde hair laughed."If I heard the rumours correctly, then Cyclone was sent back in time yesterday so I doubt they would be shagging."

"You never know with them." she mumbled, and then frowned. "Who told you that? It was supposed to be a secret until Cyclone told everyone."

"Tony. You didn't actually expect Stark to keep a secret right? You did read his file before we came here?" The boy wrapped his arms round the girl, who cursed at Tony.

"Fucking Stark" she muttered under her breath. She then seemed to notice Peter for the first time.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Peter winced under the glare from both the boy and the girl. He was unsure how to respond.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any more absurd, a girl appeared in the other corridor, out of thin air. Literally, she wasn't there one moment and then she was there the next.

She also wore a cloak, it was long and multi coloured, covering her clothes, which were an offending tone of pink. She made a weird teenager squeal-ly noise.

"OH MY GODS GUYS! YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!" she ran down the corridor, squealing.

Gods?

The girl in a black cloak wriggled out of the boys hold, only to disappear and appear next to the other girl."What?"

The lift slid open suddenly and out walked Natasha and Clint. "What's going on? Who are you?" Clint questioned looking at Peter.

"No clue." shrugged the blonde boy.

"That's Peter Parker." replied Natasha instantly.

"Who?" frowned Clint.

"Don't worry. Now ENCHANTRESS! WHAT'S GOING ON?" she yelled at the multi coloured cloak girl.

Enchantress? What a weird name.

"YOU KNOW STORM RIGHT? RIGHT, SHE WENT TO ASGARD WITH THOR!" the girl yelled excitedly.

Black-cloak girl looked confused. "And...?"

"YOU KNOW LOKI RIGHT? RIGHT, THEY'RE GOING OUT! SHE'S GOT HIM AS A BOYFRIEND!"

Clint looked appalled. "_What? _You mean to tell me that Storm, is going out with that crazy-ass mother fucker that tried to destroy New York?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome? Storm's finally got a boyfriend!" Enchantress skipped around happily.

"Good for her!" grinned the blonde boy.

Now Peter was so confused, it felt like his head was going to explode. He knew about Loki, the alien invasion thing that happened in New York was kinda hard to miss, and he had researched Loki and found him in Norse Mythology. Peter had thought that 'Loki' was just maybe a stage name, but with these people were talking about 'Asgard' as though it was real, were they implying that the Gods were real too? Is that why they said 'oh my _Gods'?_ Also, he couldn't help but agree with Clint, who would want to go out with the insane villain guy who tried to lead an alien invasion onto the Earth and destroy it?

"Wait they're going out? Blizzard's gonna be so jel, I swear everyone knows that he's got a crush on her." another door slid open and out walked a girl with flaming red hair, in a black jumpsuit.

And what was with all their strange names?

Clint burst out. "But I don't see why any one would even like Loki!"

"What's this about Loki?" In walked Tony Stark. "Oh, hey Peter good to see you here."

All eyes turned to Peter, who shrank slightly under all their gazes.

**Sorry guest, ****about the Leo thing, I didn't judge very well what was going to happen in this chapter. But don't worry, there will be some Leo! Just wait until next chapter, or the next, but there will _definitely _be some Leo somewhere!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 17: No Title

**Chapter 17: Too Many Unrelated Things Happen in This Chapter to Give It a Title**

**In response to SnowLeapord (guest): Don't worry! We are no where near the end! There will be plenty of action in Camp Haven, in a fast approaching chapter, possibly this one, Cyclone and Genius go back to Camp Haven to make the Chaos cabin and check on the Commanders and see if Commander Omega (Theseus) is behaving hismelf.**

**Tubble: :D Ok sounds cool to me, there may be some Sherlock and Leo, But tell me who you want me to put Leo with! **

**swaggy: I thank you so much for your very imformative and sophisticated review. Your input has been greatly valued.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)**

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

**EXTRA WARNING! FROZEN SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMP HAVEN -<strong>_

Commander Omega (Theseus) soon got over his sulkiness, even if Lieutenant Delta (Orion) didn't. They had both decided to stay in the Poseidon Cabin with the new Poseidon kids; Lieutenant Omega (Pirithous), decided to stay with the Zeus kids in Cabin One; Commander Omicron (Zach Goode), stayed with the Horai Cabin (the Goddesses of seasons and law who Guarded the gates of Olympus) because he wasn't really sure where to go; Lieutenant Omicron (Gabrielle Bishop) stayed in the Aphrodite Cabin and befriended Piper in particular; Commander Delta (Achilles) went with Pirithous to the Zeus Cabin because he hadn't been a demigod so wasn't sure where to go either; Commander Ksi (King Arthur) stayed in the Ares Cabin; and Lieutenant Ksi (Zoë Nightshade) stayed once again in the Artemis Cabin with the hunters.

Because the demigods ate in Cohorts not Cabins, the Commanders and Lieutenants sat together on a separate table at mealtimes. It was the evening before Cyclone, Mastermind and Genius were due to return to Camp Haven and the demigods and Legions of Chaos Commanders and Lieutenants were eating dinner. They were well aware of the eyes from all of Camp Half Blood watching them, but they carried on talking normally anyway.

"Did you hear what Nirvana said to Blossom the other day?"

"Yeah! Apparently Blizzard is going to ask out Storm!"

"I though Blizzard liked Blossom?"

"Yeah but Blossom is with Marauder so Blizzard gave up, you know how close they are."

"Oh yeah, I heard that they were married in their previous life."

"Aren't Nirvana and Soldier on a mission with the Sigma Division?"

"No, they finished it a couple of days ago, like just before we were teleported to this planet.

Out of no where, there was a flash and two cloaked figures stood next to the Legion's table. Their cloaks were silver and both had the Greek letter Zeta on them and one had the letter **C**, showing their rank as Commander, the other had an **L**, showing their rank as Lieutenant.

Lieutenant Zeta giggled "This is awesome, I can't believe we're doing this."

She was obviously feminine due to her petite form and the other was obviously masculine, with very broad shoulders and a bare, thick muscled chest.

Commander Ksi stood up. "Commander and Lieutenant Zeta, state your purpose of being on the first planet."

Commander Zeta snorted, "Stop being so bossy Ksi, you are the same rank as me."

Commander Omega smirked and whispered loudly "This is gonna be good!"

"Why?" asked one of the campers.

"Divisions Ksi and Zeta are _very_ competitive and they have this friendly-sometimes-not-so-friendly rivalry."

Lieutenant Zeta laughed "I would say that it's just the commanders that have a rivalry." She calmly sat down next to Lieutenant Ksi (Zoë).

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Zoë.

"Well-"

"Wait, are they not gonna fight?" interrupted Theseus, pouting. Commanders Zeta and Ksi had sat down, but not before glaring at each other.

"Shut up, I wanna hear why they're here!" called out Gabrielle.

"We have some news on...Percy Jackson!" grinned Commander Zeta.

Gasps flew round the camp. These mysterious people had information on their missing hero?

"But first, I think we should tell you who we are. I am Lieutenant Zeta, but was previously known as...Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite!" She pulled back her hood to reveal a very attractive girl will long blond hair and blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"SILENA!" Clarrise barged though the demigods and pulled her into a tight hug.

"And I think you can guess who I am, Commander Zeta, once known as...Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

**(A/N: A friendly reminder that only the Alphas ****know each other's identities, so the commanders and lieutenants have no idea if Percy Jackson is Cyclone or that he is even in the Legion. And another reminder that it is only the Alphas that have to keep their identities secret, so the soldiers are free for reveal who they are at will.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ASGARD-<em>**

Storm and Loki lay on their backs staring at the beautiful skyline of Asgard.

"It's kind of weird talking to you." remarked Loki.

"How so?" frowned Storm.

"You know like, everything about me already."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Storm blushed as she realised it was true.

"So, I guess its your turn to tell me a bit about yourself. Seeing as we've already skipped the part where I talk about my life."

"Um. I'm Storm, rank Alpha Elite, been in the Legion of Chaos for about 400 years-"

"No tell me about _you. _What's your backstory?_ Why _are you in the Legion of Chaos? And what exactly is the Legion of Chaos?"

"I-" Storm's voice faltered as she remembered her childhood.

"I was originally from the 38th Galaxy. There are... about 120 galaxies and Asgard, your planet, is in the first galaxy. I was born into the Royal family of a place named Norway, my given name is Elsa Arendelle."

"Your given name?"

"The name my parents named me."

"Ah, I see."

He wrapped his arms round her waist as she continued talking and a furious blush silently crept along her face.

"Please do continue"

"I was cursed at birth to have power over snow and winter, but I was never taught how to use them. One day when I was eight, I was playing with my sister Anna, when I accidentally struck her with my powers and she turned ice-cold, we feared that she would die."

Tears stared to trickle down he face.

"We went to seek help and we were told that the only way to try and cure her would be to remove all of her memories of my powers and keep me as far away from her as possible. It broke my heart as we grew up over the next seven years, she would beg for me to play with her and I would wish that I could, but I had to ignore her for her own safety. From _me. _Because I was a _monster."_

She buried her head in his chest as sobs racked her body.

"Then, my parents died and as I was the next in line to the throne, when I turned 18, I had to become queen and rule over the kingdom. But my powers were getting worse and I could not control them. On the night of my coronation, I lost my temper with my sister because she wanted to marry some random guy she had just met and accidentally revealed my powers to all of the people at the ball. I fled the kingdom, I could not bear to face all those people staring at me like I was some sort of animal, a witch. Unfortunately as I left for the mountain, seeking isolation, I set a horrible winter upon the land, I did not realise it though. My sister tried to find me in the moutains where I had built my ice palace. but I freaked out because at that point in time, I only knew how to create ice, not how to get rid of it. How would I ever be able to get rid of the eternal winter? I once again struck my sister, but I did not realise I had done done so, I told her to go back, that I could not do anything and she should return to ruling the kingdom. Then the guy that my sister wanted to marry captured me and it turned out that the only reason why he wanted to marry Anna was so that he could get to the throne. He told me Anna was dead and that it was my fault, whilst I had broken down with grief, he tried to kill me. But it turned out Anna was still alive, just, and she sacrificed herself to to save me. Just as he was about to kill me, she stood in his way and stopped the sword by blocking it with her body, which had, at that point turned to ice."

Loki could feel his shirt lowly soaking with tears, but he didn't mind, he hugged her tighter.

"My sister...had turned into an ice sculpture...and it was _all my fault._ Because, I had struck her with my ice powers and now she was made of ice."

"Shhh shh, it got better didn't it?" asked Loki, comfortingly, hoping that it did.

"Yeah, I guess, she turned back into a human, because she had perfumed an act of true love, she sacrificed herself for me. And it was _love _that could thaw away the ice and snow."

Loki smiled "See, there you go, it got a lot better."

Storm rested her head on her hands and looked at him. She was now lying on top of him, stomach to stomach. "Yeah." She grinned "And Anna punched that guy in the face and we got rid of him and put him in a prison cell. Well a prison cell on a boat which was taking him back to his own part of Norway, far away from us."

Loki laughed "She punched him in the face? She sounds a bit like you."

"Oi!" she protested pushing herself off him and sticking her tongue out.

"So mature." muttered Loki.

"Like you're any better, you are the God of Mischief for crying out loud!"

Loki rolled his eyes and then said thoughtfully. "Why were you cursed at birth?"

"I-" Storm stopped. She had never actually thought of that. "I don't know."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You never found out?"

"No, that was my previous life, so once I joined the Legion, I did my best not to think about it."

Loki stood up suddenly, pulling her with him.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing?"

"_We _are going to find out _why _you were cursed at birth." he grinned wickedly.

"Wait no. Loki you can't just-"

"Yes I can" He sang, not listening to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>STARK TOWERS -<em>**

"Hi?" said Peter nervously. There were several pairs of eyes on him, three of them were Avengers and four of them were teenagers, two wearing cloaks and two wearing what appeared to be pyjamas.

Tony had gone over to the kitchen island thing and started to eat some of the marshmallows on the counter top.

"Oh, guys meet the latest addition to the Avengers."

"What?" Peter exclaimed.

Tony looked at him, confused. "Oh yeah sorry, I forgot to send you the briefing, but basically, we want you on the team."

"But he's just a kid?" Steve had appeared through the lift and looked startled to see them discussing a _teenager_ joining the Avengers.

"So are they!" huffed Peter gesturing to the other teenagers in the room.

The girl in the black cloak chuckled, which was very weird actually (a girl chuckling?). "Kid, we are not children. Even the youngest of us is way older than Steve."

Peter gulped and then looked back at Tony. "As he said. Why would you want me anyway? I'm just a _kid."_

At this point in time, two more people entered the room, one of which immediately collapsed on the sofa next to Peter.

The blonde boy in purple pyjamas prodded him. "Get up Cyclone, you were in bed a moment ago, I doubt you need to be lying on the sofa and scaring the poor kid next to you."

The boy next to Peter waved his hand with his middle finger up at the blonde boy and said "Shuddup, I was time travelling yesterday I think I deserve this spot on the sofa- wait what did you say?"

He lifted his head, his green eyes were still heavy with sleep and looked curiously at Peter.

"Whats he doin' here?"

Tony continues as if there hadn't been an interruption. "We want you the team because we are well aware that you are Spiderman."

The red haired girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "He's Spiderman now is he?"

"Awesome! You're Spiderman? Thats cool wait who is Spiderman again?" The boy next to him on the sofa said, Cyclone.

The other newly entered boy sat down next to him. He was scary, completely clad in black even though he appeared to have just gotten out of bed. He rolled his eyes at the one called Cyclone. "Chaos briefed us on all the superheros on the first planet, weren't you listening?"

"Sort of. It was kind of a boring meeting. Was he the one who could set himself on fire like Leo?"

"No that was the Human Torch, one of the Fantastic Four. Who's Leo?" replied the one in a black cloak.

"Don't worry. So what can Spiderman do then?" Cyclone asked Peter.

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Finding Out the Truth & more

**Chapter 18: Finding Out the Truth and Introducing Disney**

**A/N: Very sorry for the delay in chapters, I was…elsewhere. Somewhere which, annoyingly, did not have any wifi.**

**ILOVETHISFANFIC: Yes, yes, yes updates are coming sooner now (hopefully), and … Blizzard… well you'll have to wait and see who he is… *****winks*****, no seriously though, don't worry, you find out in this chapter.**

**SnowLeopard: :) I love Charlie and Silena too. There's more of them in this chapter.**

**RotBTDfan1937: Oooh, I see. I'll try and include them, but it'll be hard to re-factor in Nancy Drew, as 'The Mad House' was a one shot thing. But I could always include another visit I suppose.**

**Tubble: Hmm yeah maybe Zia, I won't tell you for sure though, you'll have to read the story as it comes out a see who I pair him with. I could always just have him with Calypso, unless you are set on having a crossover couple. Interesting fun fact Tubble :D. About the thing on the identities of who characters are in the Legion, I was thinking of posting a list of all the chracters and their 'taken names'. But that would ruin all the mystery and stuff.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMP HAVEN-<strong>_

Leo looked in wonder at the silver cloaked man, Charles Beckendorf. This was his legendary big brother, the one that sacrificed himself in the Titan War all those years ago, before Leo even knew about the Godly world.

He certainly looked imposing. He had armor on, but under the breastplate, he was shirtless and it wasn't difficult to see the bulging muscles and toned flesh through the straps. His legs were by no means lacking in flesh either, and with the powerful hum of power surrounding him, he looked formidable. The effect was slightly dampened by the fact that he was smiling lovingly at Silena, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

But all in all, Leo reckoned that this dude, Beckendorf, gave off the exact opposite first impression that Leo did.

I mean, who was he kidding, he was _nothing _like Beckendorf. He wasn't really anything like any of his other siblings either. He almost didn't even fit the criteria for a child of Hephaestus, let alone a powerful one with fire powers. He was short. He was scrawny. And seriously, compared to almost any other demigod, he had no muscles. He wasn't surprised that he wasn't in a relationship, what with the way he looked.

But Beckendorf? He was like a textbook example of a demigod. Strong, handsome, respected. He was so awesome that he had reached an equal rank in the Legion of Chaos thing as the Ancient Greek heroes like Achilles and Theseus. He was a _higher _rank than some Ancient Greek heroes, like Orion. Wow, just wow.

Piper glanced at Leo, who stood next to her. His eyes had gone all wide and his face had slackened in awe. Overall, he looked adorable, going all fanboy over the child of Hephaestus that stood before them.

She grinned, at that. She felt concerned for Leo, he doubted himself so much and Piper always felt herself instinctively playing the part of protective older sister. Trying to convince Leo that he _was_ strong_. _That he was irreplaceable.

But Leo never believed her, always just brushing the words off, thinking that Piper only said it out of pity. Which she certainly _didn't._

Lieutenant Zeta (Silena) smiled round at Camp, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Percy Jackson?" asked Commander Omicron (Zach), confused.

Oh, he knew who Percy Jackson was alright, he had heard enough myths in the Legion's backrooms to fill, like 10 books. But what did that have to do with anything right now?

"Ah. Commander Omicron, you would not understand, as you are not of this planet but these some of these demigods were my friends and as I recently received information on our missing hero, I felt the need to share it with them."

Zach was quite good friends with Silena because Silena and Gabrielle were good friends.

"Okay. Fair enough." He agreed.

"So…spill!" grunted Clarisse impatiently.

"Oh yeah, so. The other day, there was a court trail in the Void of Chaos. Ah-" She held he hand up to cut of the people who started to ask questions. "Just listen ok. Court trials only occur when something very serious happens and anyone in the whole Legion is allowed to attend, which included me. It is actually very scary attending court."

"How so?" asked Mitchell before she cut him off.

"Well, as anyone is allowed to attend, you may well be arguing your case with a Titan or even a Primordial."

"Oh." everyone gulped. Most of the campers had been in the presence of Gods, due to the fact that there were immortal campers and Gods that frequently visited. Dealing with talking to someone as powerful as a God had been terrifying enough. Imagine _arguing _with someone even more powerful.

"Anyway, the court trail was important because it was for none other than Adam Colton."

"You mean the unclaimed kid who disappeared like a couple of years after Percy, Nico and Jason did?" asked Frank, slightly lost.

Theseus frowned, how did this random court trial have anything to do with his missing baby brother?

"Yes, I mean him. But he was not just some random demigod that got bitter because their Godly parent didn't claim him. He wasn't even a demigod."

The more Silena talked, the less sense she seemed to make.

"He was a demi-titan."

"A what now?" blinked Will Solace.

"Son of Iapetus."

"I didn't even know demi-titans existed." mused Malcolm.

"Well they are very rare, I don't even know of any within the ranks of Chaos." Said Beckendorf thoughtfully.

"Wait, I thought Iapetus had changed since he lost and the regained his memories?" frowned Annabeth.

Silena smiled grimly. "Annabeth dear, you left him in the clutches of Tartarus. Whilst you escaped, Iapetus had nowhere to go, so Tartarus do what he wished with Iapetus at his own will. I'm afraid Bob no longer exists and Iapetus if a loyal servant to Tartarus, and so is- no _was _his son."

Silence rang throughout the dining table. Silena had dropped a bombshell so large that no one knew how to respond.

"For Chaos' sake guys, you actually know nothing about the enemies you are going to face."

"Adam Colton, he…he was a spy for Tartarus?" whispered Reyna.

Silena's harsh laugh sounded so unnatural for her and Clarisse flinched. What had happened to the peace-loving eye-candy girl she had known before? "I wouldn't say _spy._ He was sent to Camp-Half Blood to complete a mission for Tartarus and his father. And he did. Can you think of anything that happened whilst he was here in his short stay that would be a order from Tartarus?"

All the immortal campers who had been around at the time stiffened at the sudden realisation.

"Percy." Whispered Annabeth brokenly at the same time as-

"Nico." Hazel breathed guiltily-

"Jason." Reyna bowed her head in shame.

"That's right. Adam Colton was sent to 'dispose' of two potential threats at both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Jason and Percy were driven away by his actions, and Nico was dragged with them."

All of the immortal campers felt guilt coursing through their beings as they thought of what they did. Hang on, how was it Adam's fault then-

"Wait, but what did he actually do?" asked a new camper, daughter of Neptune.

"Adam? He influenced the feelings of everyone close to Percy and Jason to make them despise them or forget about him. Jason got banished from Camp Jupiter and Percy…well Percy was supposed to collapse under the lack of care from all his friends, but he held strong. So Tartarus sent a monster after his parents to break him even more. When Percy found out, none of his friends were there for him and he fell into a deep state of depression and eventually left."

As she spoke, everyone, even Zach, who had had never known, never even had any connection with the legendary hero, felt themselves hating Adam Colton more and more.

"So what was the punk's punishment? I reckon eternal torture." Growled Clarisse savagely.

"No, it wasn't." replied Beckendorf. "Because there was one rule with Adam's powers, he could only influence them into thinking something, if they had already started thinking without him. So he didn't create all those reasons why you might hate him. _You _did."

All of the demigods that had been influence felt crushed as their hope that it wasn't actually their fault vanished. So it _was_ their fault that Percy, Jason and Nico left.

"And Adam was only following his father's orders, he tried to run from him, because he thought it was wrong, but Tartarus found him and tormented him and then handed him straight over to Chaos. So that Chaos could torture him. But Chaos didn't, he gave him a fair trial, so now he has a second chance."

The silence in the dining pavilion was so empty that it seemed impossibly loud.

"Well there you go. That was the news on Percy Jackson. We ought to go now, we _are _the leaders of an army division so we cant skiv off our duties." declared Silena suddenly.

"And before you ask, no, we don't know where Percy, Jason and Nico went after that. We just know why they left." Beckendorf cut off Annabeth who had opened her mouth to say something.

"Bye guys! Good luck with the war and stuff." squealed Silena, sounding much more like that Aphrodite girl that they had known before. Except she sounded so casual about war now.

What was the Legion of Chaos and how had it changed the peaceable and quiet Silena into a high ranking army Lieutenant?

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE VOID OF CHAOS-<strong>_

Sat around a table on soft, cushy sofas were several figures.

They were all easily distinguished as Alphas due to their cloaks that didn't fit into any of the army divisions. Well except for the girl on the left she was wearing the purple cloak of the Sigma division.

They were playing cards when the boy with hair that was literally white next to the girl with _very _long blonde hair paused.

"Guys, Storm has just spoken to me telepathically, she says that she's got someone who want's to talk to me. I think she's bringing him here so we best put our hoods up."

They all nodded.

The boy opposite him with brown hair and in a short, navy blue cloak frowned. "Did she say who she was bringing?"

"Nope."

Commander Sigma kept her hood down, as she disliked wearing it up and she didn't have to keep her identity secret anyway.

A few seconds later, there was a flash and two figures materialized next to the table, one was Storm, her hood down and another was a man with gold and green armor and black hair.

"Hi guys! This is Loki, he wanted to speak to Blizzard."

The boy with white hair and in a blue-ish silver cloak stood forward. "Nice to meet you Loki. I am Blizzard. Why is your hood down Storm?"

Loki, being a God, could immediately sense that this boy liked his girlfriend. He frowned and wrapped his arms round her waist.

Storm blushed and Blizzard (Jack Frost) in turn frowned under the shadow cast by his hood. This Loki was Storm's boyfriend?

"Well, Loki is the brother of Thor, who is part of the team we were sent team up with on the first planet, so as Thor knows my appearance, I felt it only fair that Loki did."

"Is this Loki as in _the _Loki? The one you are always talking about from the first galaxy." Asked a girl who sat in a brown, fur cloak with feathers woven in with it

"Yeah!" smiled Storm.

"Ok, so we better introduce ourselves. I am Commander Sigma." Said the girl in the purple cloak and with bushy, red hair. (Merida DunBroch).

The girl in the fur cloak said "I am Nirvana." (Pocahontas)

"I am Marauder" said the boy in the navy cloak. (Flynn Rider

"I am Ping." said the girl in a long, green cloak with black hair that could be seen out her hood. (Fa Mulan)

"I am Blossom and I am guessing you are Storm's boyfriend?" asked the girl in a pink and purple cloak with long blonde hair excitedly. (I don't think I need to tell you who she is but, Rapunzel)

Loki nodded and Blossom squealed happily, whilst Blizzard's heat sank

"Finally! Ooh, have you been on a date yet? How did you meet? How long have you been together?" exclaimed Blossom.

Storm laughed. "Jeez, calm down Blossom, we met like earlier today and anyway that's not why we are here."

Blizzard's hopes lifted again as her heard that they had only been together for a day. "Oh yeah, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

**Ok please review! This story is gonna be very long by the way. I want it to be kind of like an ongoing story that will always be updated for… well as long as I am on . **So it won't be ending anytime soon, sorry if you wanted to find out the happily ever after ending but no. **I might introduce the next generation soon, what do you think? **


	20. Chapter 19: Loki vs Jack Frost & stuff

**Chapter 19: I don't think I can bothered to give the chapters decent titles anymore. Too much stuff happens in them.**

**A/N: Ok right, guys, if you are gonna ask questions in the reviews please please PLEASE ask them on an account where I can PM you coz otherwise you are gonna have to wait until the next chapter update for the answer. And I can't post an extra chapter just to answer your questions because that would disappoint everyone else okay? Okay. But I love the reviews, thank you so much everyone!**

**Prepare yourself guys, the next generation is gonna be added to the mix soon!**

**Tubble: By Echo, you mean the nature spirit from Greek mythology that is in Mark of Athena? Yeah hmm I like her too. (Sorry about having to clarify who it is, there are just _so _many different fandoms in the story that it might have been from one of them.**

**SnowLeopard: Ah, you'll have to wait and see what happened to Silena, and yeah I was gonna add Shang ****J**

**Doesn'tMatter: Aw thank you! And yeah I kinda realised that it would be confusing so I'm doing my best to help you readers with their real names.**

**Emmy4TheWin: No No NO Jack Frost didn't curse Elsa! Loki is just going to him for information, because he also has ice powers and might know why she is cursed. Well, Loki might think Jack cursed her, but he didn't.**

**RotBTDfan1937: Okay, OKAY, jeez louise calm down woman (or man idk). I will try and factor in the Hardy boys but it will take a while because I already know that storyline for the next few chapters. BUT I WILL ADD THEM DW. And also yes I shall add them to Legolas, Kili and Frodo to the Legion of Chaos. And I think they will be added quicker because I know exactly how I shall add them *wink*. Also on that note, how good is Kili with a bow, on a ratio of Percy when he first came to camp to Legolas? (There is gonna be an archery competition in the Legion.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE VOID OF CHAOS-<em>**

"I'm gonna make this quick." stated Loki "Did you curse Storm?"

Blizzard looked appalled. "What? No! Why would I curse her?"

Loki frowned. "She was cursed at birth, I was wondering if you, because of your powers, knew anything about it."

Blizzard snorted, "Didn't sound like that to me. It sounded like you were accusing me of cursing her. Which, by the way, I didn't know she had been."

"Some friend you are, not even trying to help her with her painful previous life."

"Excuse me! She never talked about her old life _because _it was too painful, and we respected her choice so we didn't press the matter. You on the other hand appear to have forced it out of her. Some boyfriend you are."

"Excuse you! You are talking to a _God!_"

"And? Everyone in the Legion is also immortal and posses powers similar to your own. I'm not scared of you _god_."

The two boys glared at each other like two predators fighting over the same prey.

Loki's mind raced, trying to piece together what exactly the Legion of Chaos was. Storm had never really explained what it was in detail and now, thinking back to the way she could just wave her hand to transport his very powerful brother (don't tell him he said that) off Asgard, maybe he was massively underestimating them. How much threat did Blizzard pose?

At this point, Storm re-entered, she had been caught by Princess (Tiana, who _had _protested against the name, but Naveen insisted), who wanted all the details on her new boyfriend.

"Boys, boys. You're not fighting are you?" Storm said disapprovingly.

"No."

"Of course not."

Storm looked at them unbelievingly. They shrugged.

"Ok, Princess suggested that we ask Chaos, seeing as Chaos knows everything."

"Ok. You want me to come?" asked Blizzard.

"Of course she doesn-" growled Loki.

"Yes. Wonderful idea Jay." Storm interrupted, elbowing Loki.

This was going to be fun, thought Blizzard humorlessly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>STARK TOWERS-<em>**

Peter looked at them uncomfortably, from where he sat, upside down on the ceiling.

"That's pretty cool." remarked Cyclone, he was still lying sprawled on the sofa.

"Yeah, Tanith can do something similar, but I don't think I've ever seen her sit down on the ceiling." mused Valkyrie.

"The webbing stuff is kinda creepy though." said Enchantress decidedly.

The other boys, the black clad one and the one in pyjamas, Reaper and Gladiator had started to chat like having someone reveal 'creepy' powers to them was an everyday thing.

"Did you hear that Chaos is thinking of changing back into Khaos sometime soon?" asked Reaper.

Steve frowned, joining in their conversation. "Chaos and Chaos? What's the difference?"

"No Chaos, C-H-A-O-S and Khaos, K-H-A-O-S." said Reaper.

"Khaos, with a K, is his female form. Chaos or Khaos are essentially the same being and because he/she is the creator of everything and anything, he/she can take whatever form he/she wants." explained Gladiator.

Steve looked impressed. "Wow, can you guys do that?"

Reaper and Gladiator glanced at each other. "We, personally have never tried. I don't know of anyone in the Legion who _has _tried, but you never know, there might have been someone who did."

A boy in a black jumpsuit and spiky white hair walked in. He looked curiously at Peter, who was still perched upside down.

"Hey Cyclone. Know what day it is?"

Cyclone squinted at him thoughtfully. "Tuesday? No, wait…Thursday."

He laughed. "It's Friday actually. But what I meant is, can you remember anything we are supposed to do?"

Cyclone paused. "Nope."

"Anything _remotely _important?"

"…" Cyclone thought. "…no…there was something wasn't there?"

The girl with red hair that was wearing a similar jumpsuit to the white haired boy, sighed. "Me, you and Mastermind are supposed to go to that place with Gods and stuff - Camp Haven."

Mastermind (the boy with white hair[Otto Malpenese]) rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" exclaimed Cyclone. "Damn I forgot. Fuck. I gotta go, meet you in a sec Genius, Mastermind."

He promptly disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAMP HAVEN-<em>**

1000s of years had passed since the legendary heroes Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Jason Grace, had disappeared. They were as famous as the even older legends, like Heracles and Perseus. But their presence at Camp Haven was much more alive than the heroes of the old because there were many of their friends living and training with the new and younger heroes.

Now that the memory had been dug up by none other than one of the people that was also a Camp Legend, Silena Beauregard, everyone couldn't help but think about them.

It was Clarisse that broke the silence.

"What…" she trailed off. "What _happened_ to Silena? She was never like that. She hated war. She hated fighting. And most of all, she _never_ smiled like that."

"Silena?" asked Commander Omega (Theseus) "Oh, you mean Lieutenant Zeta?"

Clarisse nodded numbly in reply.

"She…" started Theseus . "Well, it's a long story, but she wasn't always like this. I mean, well, as far as I remember, she didn't particularly _like_ fighting and was just a soldier in the Iota division. But then, a few years after she joined, she was captured. No one really knows what happened whilst she was there, but she changed. She was no longer passive, she no longer flinched away from weapons, she no longer was some third rate soldier. She fought her way up the ranks until she was promoted to Lieutenant of a different division. Something had happened to her that had _forced _her to harden her shell, to make her more aggressive. I expect Commander Zeta knows what happened."

Everyone was horrified to hear this. Clarisse shuddered, what has they done to Silena? Her anxiety turned to anger as she glared at the Lieutenants and Commander seated at the dining table.

"You _allowed_ this to happen?" she almost shouted.

Lieutenant Omega (Pirithous) barked out a short, harsh laugh at that. "Demigod, the Legion is not all fun and games. It is an _army. _She sacrificed herself for the sake of others who had been with her, enabling them to escape and send more effective help to her aid. She was rescued a mere 15 minutes after she was captured, as soon as it was Godly possible. Chaos only knows what would have happened if she stayed longer."

Commander Delta (Achilles) sighed "What my comrade meant, was that in the Legion, we pray that things like this don't happen, we do our best to prevent it, but when it does happen, we do not sit idly by and _allow _it to happen. We fight as hard as we can to reverse it, but some things, are permanent. We cannot change the past-"

Commander Omicron(Zach) snorted "Actually, yes we can."

"Shut it." hissed his lieutenant, Gabrielle.

Annabeth looked confused. "What do you mean, you can change the pa-." she cut herself of. "You have a deity of time don't you! You _can _change the past!"

Gabrielle sighed and looked reprovingly at Zach. "You should have kept you big mouth shut. "

"No actually we can't." said Commander Ksi (King Arthur) in response to her question.

"You mean you have a fucking deity of time. What the fuck do you mean you can't?" exclaimed Clarisse.

"Chronos can manipulate the present as it happens, he can visit the past and I guess the future as well. But he can't change anything too much that is not in the present, because that damages the flow of time and unravels fate. Thus dooming himself. If there was something that could seriously threaten the entire universe, then Chronos would be more than willing to sacrifice himself. But on the larger scale, soldiers being kidnapped is not worth the damnination of one of the most powerful deities in existence. It has probably happened to every single soldier at least once." explained Lieutenant Ksi (Zoë).

"But I thought the Fates were daughters of Nyx right? And Nyx is the daughter of Khaos, so can't Chaos just control fate?" asked Malcolm, confused.

"No. The Fates are indeed daughters of Nyx, but they are just the conveyors of fate. It is woven and created by some ulterior force." answered Achilles.

"Ulterior force? Isn't Chaos _the _creator of _everything_? How can there even _be _ulterior forces?" asked Reyna, alarmed.

"No. Chaos is the creator of the Universe and everything inside of it. But what lies outside the universe is a different matter." said Orion.

"Wha-"

Just as all the demigods were about the question the soldiers on what their mysterious words meant, another person appeared by their dining table.

Every one of the immortal campers that had been alive at the time of Percy, Jason and Nico swallowed hard when they saw the face of the person.

He wore a green cloak with the letter Kappa on it and the letter **C, **and black armour. His dark eyes darted round the camp from under his long, shaggy fringe. He looked _exactly_ like Percy with longer hair, except for his eyes, they were a dark brown, so dark that they almost looked black.

Nico's eyes.

He turned and faced the table holding the other Commanders and Lieutenants.

"Commander Omega. A word please."

His voice was strong and smooth, carrying authority and power.

Theseus nodded and slipped down from the table, following the mysterious figure to the side of the pavilion, where no one could hear them without question.

Whilst the two of them conversed in low whispers, everyone watched them curiously.

Travis gulped, murmuring to his brother, "You thinking what I'm thinking?".

"Yup, they must be somewhere in the Legion." Connor paused "But how the fuck did they have kid?"

**Ok. So, not everything that I wanted to happen happened in this chapter, I was gonna explain Elsa's curse. But it would take too long and I seriously doubt that you readers would appreciate the story being held back any longer.**

**A few questions that I want you guys to answer for me, pwetty pwease? *pouty bat face*.**

**What are your thoughts on the children in the next generation? **

**What names do you think would suit a pair of identical twin sisters belonging to Percy and Nico?**

**What names should I give to Legolas, Kili and Frodo when they join the Legion?**

**_Please _****review! Please?**


	21. Chapter 20: The Truth of Storm's Past

**Chapter 20: The Truth of Storm's Past and Introductions part 3**

**I would like to thank everyone who is following the story:**

**Anonymous Miki**

**Aries 50**

**Beta of all the worlds**

**CalDiAngelo**

**DanceAlpineRaceRead**

**Don'tCallMeAnnie**

**Daughter_of_Hades_3163**

**Dragonfan47**

**GinnySong**

**HayabusaDragonForce**

**HestiaGirlOnFire**

**IdUnNoWhAtToSaY**

**LaLunaSole**

**Luke Belmont**

**Mckennajoy**

**NataliaLeijon**

**Niff-Lover1998**

**Omega Skia Lycos tis Thalassas**

**Peaceful Pegasus**

**Silver Sword Shadeslayer**

**ThalicoXTratieFan4Ever**

**That one Badger**

**The Pyschopath**

**chase_bias_3**

**child of Hermes-god of stealth**

**dianalypso**

**frane2**

**graciepolar**

**jayfeather10**

**katerocks123**

**legoinaries**

**nicki1253**

**sailorice95**

**silver-eyedLadyofDarkness**

**silverhuntress04**

**the SakuraKnight**

**uberboy**

**victoria_noel_399**

**wizard of stories**

**yourock980**

**And shoutout everyone who faved my story. I am honesty so flattered that so many people actually like it :D!**

**(Sorry if I typed you username wrong, it won't let me do full stops =[)**

**Doesn'tMatter: Yeah, cool names, I'm thinking Sky and Diana for their (Percy/Nico's) kids? Or what about Sally and Marie, after their mothers?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>STARK TOWERS-<strong>_

"How in the world did he become one of the universe's most feared assassin's when he can't even work out what day of the week it is?"

"I honestly don't know"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE VOID OF CHAOS-<strong>_

The Legion of Chaos' barracks and training quarters were enormous. Loki was overwhelmed by the sheer scale of it all just by walking through the Alpha's living quarters.

Each division had their own facilities, which had around 50 floors, more could be added if need, and was about 500 meters long and 400 meters wide. Each division was distinguished by a colour and their division block's outside walls were painted that colour.

Each block had several dormitory floors and a food hall, a swimming pool and an ice rink, and Chaos only knows haw many training arena's, shooting ranges and simulation trainers.

The blocks were arranged in a U shape around the front of the _massive _Palace of Chaos. The Palace was so big that if it were placed on earth, then it would be larger than the United Kingdom. A clear path cut through the U shape, leading to the Afterlife Void, where people stayed when they died. Around the back of the Palace of Chaos was a massive arena and several sporting facilities, used when different divisions challenged each other.

The Alpha block, wasn't exactly a division block, because there was no Alpha division, but they were known as the Alpha squad. It was placed directly to the right of the path from the Palace and was painted all the colours of the spectrum. Cyclone said it was because they were all secretly gay.

Well some of them…not so secretly.

The Palace of Chaos was where all the Immortal Deities in the Void lived. Inside the Palace, it was cut off into sections, each part belonging to a different deity. The central part that would be reached through the front door belonged to Chaos. It was where all the military decisions and judgments were made. And also where they could find Chaos.

Storm had teleported Blizzard and Loki straight there, telling Loki that it would take forever if the walked.

They stood in the immense entrance hall, which had a flow of busy people, every single one of them wearing cloaks.

One of the commanders caught Storm as she walked past. "Ooh, two boys on your tail eh Storm?"

"Shut it." Scowled Storm at Commander Chi (Kida).

Just as Kida started to disappear, Storm called after her. "Hey, Chi! You know if Chaos is busy?"

Kida turned around and laughed. "Chaos is always busy! But I think he will finish his meeting with the Tau division in a few minutes."

"Cheers!" said Storm and Kida smiled at her.

As Storm led the way up to Chaos' office, Loki glared at Blizzard.

"What does Jay mean anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Storm, glancing at Loki, a bit confused.

"You called him Jay earlier, so I was wondering what it meant." explained Loki.

Blizzard rolled his eyes.

"Ok, it's just a nickname. His previous name was Jack and I feel more comfortable calling him Jack or Jay. Blizzard is too…I don't even know, but Jay is just easier to say."

Loki frowned at that. Storm having a nickname for this other boy? That wouldn't do-

"Oh cut it out Loki!" groaned Storm, seeing the annoyed look on his face. "Jay and I have been good friend for hundreds of years so I'm not stopping our friendship just because you are jealous."

Loki stuck his tongue out at her in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMP HAVEN-<strong>_

The noise level was a gentle hum in the background, but almost everyone was thinking the same thing.

This boy, Commander Kappa, definitely looked like the offspring of Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson. So they much be somewhere in the Legion if their child was (no one even wanted to know how those two had a child [yet]).

Judging by the sound of it, the Legion was huge, but at least they had some idea where they were.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth looked in horror as her and Piper's child child, Cassandra, ran up to Commander Kappa, who had finished his conversation. Annabeth had inherited her mother's ability to have 'brain child', allowing her to have children with Piper.

Commander Kappa looked down at the child standing in front of him. Piper, sucked in her breath, expecting the worst.

But despite their fear's, Commander Kappa's face broke into a smile as Cassandra's big, kaleidoscope eyes stared at him.

"Yes little one?"

Cassandra stared at him some more before demandingly lifting her arms. He looked a bit surprised and looked questioningly at Annabeth, who was where the child had been sitting, who shrugged.

He lifted her up in his arms, looking a bit bewildered.

"What's you name?" she asked innocently.

"My name?" He looked even more confused, but answered anyway. "My official title is Commander Kappa, but my name is Leandro."

Cassandra carried on gazing at him.

"Uhm…I am sorry little one, but I have to go now." He said awkwardly.

"Whhyyy?" she questioned, tilting her head sideways as she spoke.

"Uh…because I have…stuff to…do?" Leandro's voice had lost it's commanding tone, he had obviously not been prepared for being interrogated by a 4 year old.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAOS' OFFICE-<strong>_

Chaos frowned at the three young adults that sat in his office.

"What do you mean 'cursed'? I don't think you were ever cursed my dear girl."

Storm blinked. "Sorry what? But my parents said that's the reason why I have my powers. I was cursed at birth…right?"

Chaos' brow furrowed in confusion, and then cleared in realisation. "Oh, no, that's not the reason for your powers! They weren't a curse my dear."

"Oh?" Storm's face fell, "So my parent's lied to me?"

"No, my girl, they didn't know any better." Chaos started to explain. "Your planet was a rather unique planet that I created, instead of putting immortal deities to control the planet, I granted the rulers of each country, powers. Your country, Norway, was an icy and snow coated country, so the ruler at that time inherited powers of ice and snow. They have been passed down the Royal bloodline, through your father, who unfortunately did not inherit the powers, to you. Norway at the time of when I granted the powers was also a very _strong_ country, that power was passed to Anna. Don't tell me you haven't noticed your sister's strength."

Storm frowned. Anna had superhuman strength? Storm couldn't help but remember when Anna had punched Hans and he fell off the boat, that _had _seemed slightly unusual at the time. But she must have just credited it to her sister's punching skills, instead of her strength.

Wow, how had she not noticed that?

"Wait, but why did they tell me that it was a curse?" interjected Storm before they led out of his office.

"Ah that was a misunderstanding on your father's part, because _he_ had not inherited the powers, but had seen his father use them, he thought they were a curse. This was because you father always overheard his father, calling it a curse when he couldn't control it."

"Oh." Storm walked out of the office in a daze, still thinking about Anna's power, when Chaos called her back.

"Storm, aren't you on a mission?"

Storm's eyes widened as she realised she had forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah. Damn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMP HAVEN-<strong>_

Commander Kappa had left as soon as it was possible to prise off Cassandra Chase-McLean.

"What do you know about him?" asked Frank cautiously, addressing the table with the soldier of the Legion on it.

"Commander Kappa? Not much more than he just told you." replied Theseus. "His name is Leandro, no one knows his sur name. He is an amazingly good swords fighter and is advanced at manipulating the elements, including shadows and fire. He joined the Legion about 3000 years ago as a soldier in my division, Omega, but he was just as mysterious then as he is now."

Frank nodded and everyone contemplated the new information.

"Are you going to eat _anything_?" Achilles asked Theseus, who had spent most of the mealtime talking.

Theseus looked offended. "Of course I am! I love food."

To prove his point, he shoved half of his bread roll in his mouth and chewed it defiantly.

Achilles rolled his eyes.

The air next to the table with the soldiers rippled, and for the third time that mealtime, some figures appeared next to them.

"Jesus fuck! _Is this all you people do? _Disturb our dinner on Fridays?" exclaimed Clarisse.

"Language demigod." replied a cool, emotionless voice from one of the figures. "Although I suppose any politeness can hardly be expected from a child of Ares."

Clarisse was about to give a biting retort, when she sort of recognized the figure that had spoken.

It was the male figure that had interrupted the fight three days ago with two other boys and the girl all in white with wings. The one that had introduced himself as Cyclone and radiated power.

He certainly hadn't lost that appearance, he had a pair of dual swords crossed over his back, and his gold-tinted-green armour glinted menacingly from underneath his water-cape.

Behind him were two figures, wearing all black, identical jumpsuits and a black cloak. One was male and one was female.

"Uh…" Clarisse wasn't really sure what to say. A clear image of the two other men that had arrived with him last time they met, played through her head. They were deadly accurate, superhumanly fast and completely stoic.

Cyclone stayed silent, in a way it was more unnerving that way than if he had spoken a threat. His silent presence was very intimidating.

People who knew Cyclone said that he had three modes: friendly, commander and assassin. At the moment he was in assassin mode.

"That's what I thought _demigod. _Mind your manners."

At the end of a sentence, he went into a smooth transition from assassin mode to commander.

"Report." He stated at the commanders and lieutenants that had stood up when he arrived.

Commander Ksi (King Arthur) replied. "No casualties, injuries or wounds. They severely lack in all around training, there are very few healers and are also lacking in facilities."

Cyclone nodded and scanned the area.

It had once again fallen silent.

He addressed his two companions, "You guys take a seat."

They obediently sat down next to Lieutenant Omicron (Gabrielle).

The high table was were the Centurions, Praetors, Chiron and Lupa sat. He strode up to it, every eye following his movement, stopping directly in front of the middle of the table.

His voice was clear and frighteningly smooth as he spoke, but his words betrayed no emotions whatsoever. "Pleasure to meet you Praetors of Camp Haven. I am Cyclone, Alpha Elite and Assassin of Chaos. Here to oversee the moving in of our troops of the Delta, Ksi, Omicron and Omega Divisions."

Everyone gulped at the mention of 'assassin'. He certainly looked the part, with his long cloak that swept out behind him and his formal but cold voice.

He held out his hand to the empty air, challenging them to choose someone to shake it.

He was stood, incidentally, directly in front of Annabeth. She gulped, remembering the glare that he had given her for just not properly addressing him and his friends and interrupting their conversation. She was very sure that her heart had physically stopped beating, and she hadn't even seen their faces.

Their faces had been covered by the hoods on their mysterious-looking cloaks.

Frank nudged Annabeth, unwilling to take the offered hand himself.

She gingerly leaned forward and clasped his scarred hand in her hand.

Her voice was small and admittedly terrified as she replied.

"The pleasure is mine…um…I am Annabeth Chase, Praetor alongside Frank Zhang." She gestured to Frank who sat in a determined silence next to her.

She then hesitated slightly, unsure how to continue.

"Welcome to Camp Haven."

**Please Review! And for those of you who missed it last chapter, I'm looking for good name for twin daughters of Percy and Nico and names for Legolas, Kili and Frodo when they join the Legion.**


	22. Chapter 21: Short Chapter sorry

**Chapter 21: Short Chapter sorry**

**A/N: If you are follower PLEASE READ THIS:**

**I am _really _sorry that I have to say this, but after this chapter I probably won't be updating for a about 2 weeks because I have exams and stuff and I have to do that thing called revision. I will try to find time to update, but no promises, sorry guys.**

**I am also really sorry about the thing that happened last time I updated. It like, randomly deleted basically all of my story, so I had to repost it again, so I am sorry if you like were swamped with pointless story update notification emails.**

**Also, as you may have guessed, I changed my pen name to 'One Fandom Is Not Enough' because I felt the HoOpercabethorpercicoPJO was too limiting and too long and too difficult to remember. I _did _want to change it to 'Don't limit yourself to one fandom' but it wouldn't fit :( *sad face***

**Thank you to everyone that is following the story!**

**Anonymous Miki**

**Aries 50**

**Beta of all the worlds**

**CalDiAngelo**

**DanceAlpineRaceRead**

**Don'tCallMeAnnie**

**Daughter_of_Hades_3163**

**Dragonfan47**

**GinnySong**

**HayabusaDragonForce**

**HestiaGirlOnFire**

**IdUnNoWhAtToSaY**

**LaLunaSole**

**Luke Belmont**

**Mckennajoy**

**NataliaLeijon**

**Niff-Lover1998**

**Omega Skia Lycos tis Thalassas**

**Peaceful Pegasus**

**Silver Sword Shadeslayer**

**ThalicoXTratieFan4Ever**

**That one Badger**

**The Pyschopath**

**chase_bias_3**

**child of Hermes-god of stealth**

**dianalypso**

**frane2**

**graciepolar**

**jayfeather10**

**katerocks123**

**legoinaries**

**nicki1253**

**sailorice95**

**silver-eyedLadyofDarkness**

**silverhuntress04**

**the SakuraKnight**

**uberboy**

**victoria_noel_399**

**wizard of stories**

**yourock980**

**She-wolf Shadow**

**FantasyFreak38**

**Emmy4TheWin**

**evildemonicoverlord13**

**Also huge thanks to everyone who favourited the story, you will not actually believe how happy I am to see that people actually like this story :D!**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to all the reviews last chapter, I will try, but my computer fucked up (as ****before mentioned) and deleted a load of random stuff from my account.**

**Guest: _This would be amazing to put in print its so fantastical you are pure genius. You are amazing - _Aw thank you!You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to read reviews like this :D Thank you for lifting my spirits random person that doesn't have a fan fiction account!**

**Tubble: Ah welcome back! I missed you on the last chapter! But OMFG THAT'S A BUTTLOAD OF NAMES. I think I have all the female OCs in my story already suggested for me :D. I will try and use the names suggested for other characters if they don't make it through the trails for Percy/Nico's daughters.**

**Emmy4TheWin: Ooh yeah, I love the sound of Seraphim! Then name Aurelia sounds awesome as well, did you say that it stood for anything?**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): ****If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual ****references, depression, weapons (like seriously, _loads_ of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMP HAVEN-<strong>_

"He's fucking terrifying I tell you." exclaimed Lena, a relatively old daughter of Poseidon. She had joined Camp Haven about 200 years after Percy, Jason and Nico left. Out of all the Olympian Cabins at Camp Haven, Poseidon had the fewest kids (well, of the Olympians that didn't swear virginity or were actually faithful to their spouse). There were only 7 children inhabiting the Poseidon Cabin, only 4 of which were Poseidon's, which was pretty good for 4000 years: Lena Savini, Seanna Tate, Lulu Hathaway and Andrew Everly. The other 3 were legacies of Poseidon, Jasmine and Nicolas Sawyer (children of Lena Savini and Thomas Sawyer [son of Harmonia {Goddess of harmony and concord, but a skilled fighter as the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite}]) and Klaus Everly (son of Andrew Everly and Mila Stoll [daughter of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner]). **(A/N: Any reviewers recognise those names?*wink*)**

The children of Poseidon: Lena, Seanna, Lulu, Andrew, Theseus and Orion were discussing Cyclone.

Theseus laughed at Lena's comment. "That's because you saw him in Assassin mode. He is _very _intimidating, I'll give you that. But when he's not in assassin or commander mode, he's friendly and cracks jokes like _all _the time."

Orion smiled with him, "Yeah, it really annoys his boyfriend."

Lena stopped pacing up and down the space in-between the beds in the cabin "What?"

Theseus looked confused. "What what?"

Lena looked awkwardly around, "Um..." she struggled to put what she was thinking into words without insulting Cyclone. The thought of insulting him, even when he wasn't around, seemed very dangerous.

Orion raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"What my sister is trying to say," sighed Seanna, rolling her eyes, "Is that she didn't think that Cyclone would swing that way."

"Oh? Why not?" asked Theseus.

"Um..." mumbled Lena "I don't know, he just didn't seem the type...so..."

Theseus narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you are homophobic!"

"No! No, no, no NO! I'm not a homophobe, but y'know...I just didn't think he _looked _like...he...uh..." Lena mentally scrabbled to find an excuse for the words that had slipped past her lips without permission.

Andrew snorted, "Any pray tell me, dear sister, what exactly does a homosexual _look _like?"

Lena was finding it increasingly difficult to climb out of the hole that she had accidentally started digging.

Orion chuckled, "It's a good thing you're not homophobic, because otherwise Theseus might have disowned you. He's like the biggest immortal homosexual prostitute there has ever been and ever will be."

Instead of looking offended, as most do when called a prostitute, Theseus looked rather proud. He waved his right hand so that the fingers clicked (in the way you see boys doing at random intervals) in a weird way of saying "Hades yeah that's me bitches I'm awesome".

Lulu looked sceptically at him, "Aren't you an army commander?"

Theseus' face showed no understanding of what she was trying to say, "Uh...and? What's your point?"

"Are you allowed to like, sleep around with everyone when you have an entire army division to command?" Lulu elaborated.

Theseus' face flickered with understanding, and then he snorted in disregard. "Eh, no one's complained so far."

Orion started to laugh. "Uh...except Guardian, Gladiator, Commander Ksi (Arthur), Six, Mockingjay, most of the Alphas, and like half the soldiers in your division. And Erebus. And Chronos. And Hem-"

"-Okay, okay fine!" exclaimed Theseus, "Maybe a _few _people, but no one's banned me from doing it."

Orion looked unimpressed. "I swear when we first arrived, Guardian forbade you from slutting yourself out to the camp."

Theseus' eyes widened. "Oh Shit. Styx. Fuck. She did as well. Oh _Fuck."_

Seanna smirked. "It's too late to be reminded, I gather. So... who've you already slept with in camp? Do I know them?"

_**ELSEWHERE IN CAMP HAVEN-**_

The Cabins in Camp Haven were arranged in a very inefficient and inconvenient way if you were trying to go from one cabin to another. They were placed wherever the children of that cabin wanted them. For instance, the Poseidon Cabin was placed on the cliffy out crop that separated the two beach bays in Camp Haven, they also had a specialised, smaller cabin by the lake; the Demeter Cabin was in the middle of the greenhouses next to the vineyards and strawberry fields, with the Dionysus Cabin close by; the Hecate Cabin was placed right in the centre of the enchanted forest, which was very dark and gloomy, but that was mainly due to the fact that the Hades Cabin was situated nearby, which literally drew all the shadows to it, and was terrifying to try and enter at night; the Ares Cabin was literally _inside _one of the training arenas, but a specialised area, cut off and you had to be crazy to try and enter it without permission; the Kharites Cabin (the three Goddesses of grace, beauty, adornment, mirth, festivity, dance and song) was placed near the dining area and kitchens (so that they could easily steal food), but far enough away that their parties wouldn't affect those inhabiting the Big House; and so on and so forth.

The Big House was where Lupa and Chiron stayed, Dionysus had long since been relieved of his punishment, the immortal campers were the instructors.

Mastermind (Otto Malpenese) and Genius (Laura Brand) sat in the empty space where they had decided to locate the Legion's of Chaos' Division Cabins. The divisions were so large that they would each need a separate cabin. It was a clearing in the forest next to ακτή bay (one of the beaches), the Big House could be reached through a straight path from the clearing and it was easy to get to the dining pavilion as well.

Annabeth and a couple of other Athena kids watched in interest as they drew out the architectural plans for the cabins.

"What? How did you do that?" gaped Elaine, a daughter of Athena that had not yet been granted immortality.

She directed the question at Mastermind, who had sketched out his design for the first floor, in about 28 seconds. But what she was referring to was that he had just drawn a perfect circle,without a compass or drawing round something or any help at all. He had just done it freehand.

Mastermind frowned, confused, until he remembered that normal people wouldn't have been able to do that. He shrugged, "What can you say, I guess I'm just special."

The two Alphas and the Athena kids were becoming fast friends through their interest in design and technical detail.

Cyclone also sat with them, but on a separate bench with his head bowed and his shouldered hunched. No one dared approach him.

Whist incarnate, he sat in Camp Haven, his mind was elsewhere. Eros had taught him how to manipulate things inside his head. He could transport his essence to an empty place, leaving enough awareness in his body, that it would alert him if anything in the real world happened, and would be dragged back into his body.

He sat in that empty place, trying to calm his thoughts as they churned and moved restlessly like a storm on the open ocean.

He had not expected to come face to face with all of his old friends at once when he teleported to Camp Haven. Whilst he spoke to Clarisse, only hundreds of years of assassin training kept his face had remaining stoic. Even though no one could see his expression, due to the shadow casting hood on his Alpha cloak, he knew that unless his face was deadpan, his emotions could be read through his voice.

He was glad now for all the years of training, because his mind had been in turmoil as he talked to her, every one of his thoughts pressing forwards, demanding to be hear, demanding to be voiced out loud.

On one hand, he felt bad for talking to Clarisse like she was worthless, and he was a high and mighty immortal deity that had more important things to do, because (a) he hated deities that spoke to him like that, and (b) did she actually deserve to be spoken to like that? Now that Cyclone knew _why _she behaved the way she did when he was at camp, was it actually her fault?

On the other hand, he felt satisfaction for talking to Clarisse like she was a pansycake (some slang that he had picked up from Four and Six [don't ask]). Seeing her again in person re-opened the wounds that he had buried upon entering the Legion. Her insults and jibes she had yelled at him rang freshly in his ears.

He covered his eyes with his hands in an attempted to get away from the memories. Changing his mind, he tried to cover his ears.

_"Mummysboy!" exclaimed Clarisse gleefully as she kicked him hard in the stomach. "Coward! Weak, unworthy, chicken."_

_"Leave me alone Clarisse." muttered Percy not even trying to fight back. He didn't have the energy. _

_He had just found out that his parents had died._

_Sally._

_Paul._

_Gone._

_Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of their apartment that was now rumble, somewhere underneath were the bodies of his mother and step-father._

_"Cry-baby!" sniggered Clarisse, Travis and Connor laughed along with her. _

_Travis started to pretend to cry, exaggerating the actions."Aw, look at him. Did we upset pwoor widdle Pwercy?"_

_"Do you miss your mummy? Aw poor liddle baby Perseus."_

_"Saviour of Olympus - Ha! As if."_

_The insults grew louder and louder, each one feeling like a slap in the face._

Cyclone was breathing heavily as he forced the humiliating a upsetting memories from his mind. Now he knew that's how Clarisse had actually been feeling about him, Adam had said that he didn't create any of the unpleasant feelings towards him, just emphasised him.

So whilst Clarisse never said it out loud, she was saying it in her head.

Coward.

Cry-baby.

Weak.

And that meant that the others had been saying the insults in their heads as well.

Glory hunter.

Conceited.

Brat.

Self centred.

Egoistic.

Arrogant.

Cyclone was pulled harshly back into his body as he felt a presence.

He couldn't describe it. It felt older and more powerful than Chaos himself. The power radiating off it almost overwhelmed him.

But when he opened his eyes and searched with the all the blessing that he had, to try and locate the mystery being, he found nothing.

No mark. No sound. No trace of anything.

But that didn't change the fact that he felt like someone, or _something_ even was watching him.

**A/N:For the names (Percy/Nico's daughters and Legolas, Frodo and Kili) thing, can I just say, that I was not expecting so many people to reply to it. So when I do incorporate the names, I am sorry if I do not pick your one. However, that said, I will try and include the names you suggested for other character's offspring. If you have like any other names that you think that would suit a particular child from a pairing in the story, for instance Katniss/Gale or Valkyrie/Jason or Ron/Hermione, feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews.**

**It has also come to my attention that my story summary is absolutely shit. So if you are feeling particularly ****ambitious, or if you just want to help me make this fan fiction actually sound good, can you write me a story summary? If it is good, or if you are the only one that sends one in (via review or PM I don't mind), I will replace the one currently on my story. Please guys, I need help here.**

**So yeah. There _will _be a chapter update but you'll have to be patient.**

**And don't forget, please R&R!**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	23. Chapter 22: Introducing Electricity

**Chapter 22: Introducing Electricity **

**A/N: Please note, the last four reviews on the story were from my friends who thought it would be **_**hilarious **_**to post some bullshit reviews on the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>SnowLeapord: I would include Twilight, but I haven't actually read it and I don't want to wrongly portray the characters, sorry hun.<strong>

**Emmy4TheWin: Ooh awesome. I _will _include someone called Aurelia, and she will be awesome.**

**Tubble: Okay wow that is a lot of names. Just so that you know, on the 'new' list, you listed my real name ;)! When I get round to it, Mila will be friends with a daughter of Hecate named Kim and a legacy of Pluto and Mars (through Hazel and Frank) named Izzy. :D!**

**Thanks so much to my faithful followers! And people who favourited me or the story aghhh you are all awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>I feel really bad for not updating in ages, I HAD EXAMS OKAY. But anyways, here's an extraordinarily long chapter.<strong>

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual)<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual references, depression, weapons (like seriously, **_**loads**_** of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously-<em>

_Cyclone was pulled harshly back into his body as he felt a presence._

_He couldn't describe it. It felt older and more powerful than Chaos himself. The power radiating off it almost overwhelmed him._

_But when he opened his eyes and searched with the all the blessings that he had, to try and locate the mystery being, he found nothing._

_No mark. No sound. No trace of anything._

_But that didn't change the fact that he felt like someone, or __something__ even was watching him._

_**CAMP HAVEN-**_

Mastermind (Otto Malpenese) looked up abruptly to see Cyclone jerk suddenly. Him and Genius (Laura Brand) had just about finished adding the dimensions to the plan of the Chaos cabins. They were about to bring it out into 3D holograms to properly analyze the angles when it would be created, when the silent assassin sitting behind them tensed up.

The four children of Athena that sat with them looked up as well; Annabeth, Malcolm, Elaine and Theo (two OC children of Athena).

Cyclone sprang up suddenly, going into a defensive crouch. Mastermind could see his eyes flashing in…fear?

Mastermind immediately stood, scared. There was very little that scared Cyclone and if he was panicking right now, there was every reason to be afraid. Mastermind had no idea what he was to be afraid of, but the fact the normally deadpan (when in Assassin mode) Cyclone was freaking out seemed like a valid reason.

Cyclone spun in a circle, his hands reaching out, as if searching for something. Out of nowhere, a wave of blue light flew out from his body, in every direction. Mastermind recognized it, it was a blessing from Ouranos (Primordial God of the Sky), which was used when looking for hidden or cloaked beings.

Mastermind's eyes widened as he realised that Cyclone must have felt something that made him on edge, and that something was cloaked and he couldn't properly sense it. Maybe _that _was why he was wired up, he could feel something that was completely undetectable, untraceable.

No wonder he was so afraid. Mastermind would have felt exactly the same if he had felt whatever the hell that Cyclone appeared to have felt. Mastermind was about to call out to him, ask him if he was alright, when another wave of light radiated off his body.

This blast was white and was so blinding that he had to close his eyes. He heard Elaine give a slight yelp as the light bombarded her senses.

He also recognized this blessing, one from Aether (Primordial God of Light). It was used when trying to undo a particularly powerful enchantment from a hidden source.

Malcolm's eyes had dilated in panic, "What's going on?" he whispered to no one in general.

"No clue, it appears that Cyclone felt something that we didn't and is trying to find it." Genius replied in a hushed tone. "I suggest that we get down until he is finished."

The others mutely complied and lay on their stomach as several more streaks of light zoomed off his body, a few coming directly from his hands.

As the light died down Genius could see that several campers, Theseus, Orion and Pirithous had been attracted by the random bursts light.

Cyclone was still standing up, his eyes narrowed but still full of panic. His breaths were uneven due to the large amount of power it had taken to consecutively use the blessings.

"You guys…you guys felt that right?" he panted out. The campers were taken aback by how…_normal _he sounded.

He sounded like a normal human; not the silent, deadly assassin that smooth talked Clarisse into looking stupid.

Mastermind gulped, not wanting to antagonize him, Cyclone rarely lost his temper but he was completely unpredictable. Like, no one could have ever predicted that light show he had just put on.

"Uh…sorry, felt _what_?". Theseus obviously didn't have that problem.

Cyclone's posture straightened, seeming to notice the audience he had gathered and the six people lying on the floor. His face slipped frighteningly quickly back into the stoic, emotionless assassin's mask he wore.

"I sensed an unknown and unidentified source of energy observing us 4 minutes ago. I assumed that you would have felt it as well. I don't like that tone Commander Omega, are you questioning a superior?"

Theseus breathed in sharply. He had forgotten how scary Cyclone was when he was in Assassin mode. "No sir, my apologies."

Cyclone felt horrified at himself, speaking to people, his own soldiers none-the-less like he was some sort of stuck-up, snobbish, conceited immortal that thought they weren't worth his time. He sounded exactly like the _Gods_ had sounded when he had ever talked to them in his previous life.

But Cyclone was so on edge at the prospect of staying, living alongside people who had haunted his nightmares for hundreds of years, for an unknown timescale, that he couldn't act himself. The only thing he could do was slip into Assassin mode and stay there, because he felt that if he displayed any emotions whatsoever, he may accidentally reveal something, that may lead to his identity being revealed.

And Hades no, Cyclone was _not _ready for facing his previous friends-turned enemies-by-a-demi-titan-servant-of-Tartarus.

Cyclone nodded curtly in response and then added on, "I need to contact other Alphas and alert Chaos of this presence."

He brought his right hand up in front of him and double tapped a intricate golden metal bracelet that hung loosely around his left wrist.

A holographic image sprung up in front of him, projected by something on the bracelet. The display was almost like a computer screen suspended in mid-air, except at the bottom several things flashed reminders at Cyclone and a voice started to talk to him.

"Nice of you to finally check your messages Alpha Elite Cyclone, you have 178 unimportant messages, 32 documents to be opened with information on your current mission, and 7 other things that _I _need you take a look at. Preferably in the near future, like today maybe-"

Cyclone glared at the display. "Seriously shut up Chaos. I need you to get me Reaper and Gladiator, preferably on separate screens and with hoods up."

The voice paused. "Will you take a look at those 7 things if-"

"Oh for Nyx's sake Chaos, your consciousness is wired onto this thing so that you can _help_ us communicate. Emphasis on _help_, and notice I didn't add _distract _to that sentence."

Annabeth's eyes widened "Is he talking to _Chaos_? As in, _the _first being in the existence of the universe and creator of everything inside it? How is he allowed to talk to him like that? How is he even in contact with him?"

Pirithous looked at her weirdly. "Chaos is the being in charge of, uh maybe _The Legion of Chaos_? And yes he was the first being in the existence of the universe. Chaos is friendly and kind, like a father figure to everyone in the Void, he doesn't mind us treating him like we are friends. And lastly, Chaos' consciousness is integrated into every soldier in the Legion's Diepafí̱ (Interface), so that we can contact him whenever necessary. And so that he can help us contact other people. It is all on the same system."

He gestured to the golden bracelet that was around his own wrist. The demigods then noticed that all the Commanders and Lieutenants did in fact have one round their own wrists.

"Now, please get me Reaper and Gladiator. Separate screens and hoods up." Cyclone said to Chaos, unimpressed by his request. "This is really important Chaos."

"Okay, okay." The voice of Chaos sighed "But remember to look at those documents."

The display in front of Cyclone suddenly split into two blocks of light, both blank and white, one with the words '_Reaper – waiting for pickup." _printed on it, the other saying _'Gladiator – waiting for pickup'_.

Within seconds the screen on the left was filled with the head and shoulders of a hooded man wearing a completely black cloak. The right was quickly occupied with the image of another hooded man, but he was wearing a blue cloak that seemed to get paler as it went downwards.

"Sup Cy." Said the one in the black cloak. "You 'kay?"

Cyclone smiled under his hood. "I'm good thanks, how are you guys?"

Suddenly Cyclone remembered that there was still an audience watching him. He teleported away to the quieter one of the beaches.

* * *

><p>As soon as Cyclone disappeared, everyone seemed to snap out of their reverie. Leo was the first to react.<p>

"OH MY GODS SHOW ME THAT THING." he yelled excitedly at the unfortunate Orion, who was standing next to him.

His eyes flashed in enthusiasm as Orion reluctantly held up his arm with the Diepafí̱ on.

"Can you take it off? How does it work? Is that magic? Is it powered by electricity? What do the designs mean? Does the gold symbolise anything? Wow, how the Hades do you get a deity's consciousness fused onto a computer system? Is it even a computer system? How was it designed?-"

Orion flinched at the rapid-fire questions that attacked him. "Woah, slow down there..." he trailed off, asking for his name.

"Leo Valdez." put in Leo, his eyes wide with wonder as he reached out to touch the bracelet, but stopping right before he did. "Head of Hephaestus Cabin and immortal camper for 4000 years."

Orion laughed, "I can tell that you are a son of Hephaestus my boy. And I am not the one to ask about the Diepafí̱, I know what it does, but nothing on _why _or _how _it does it."

Leo visibly deflated.

"But...you should ask those two brainboxes over there," continued Orion, gesturing to Genius and Mastermind, smiling at Leo. "They designed it."

Leo gave an extraordinarily unmanly squeal.

"You...you designed it! How does it work? Is it electricity? How come you can use electricity? Doesn't it attract monsters? Everyone has one? Did you make it as well? How was it made? Why-"

Mastermind laughed, cutting off Leo's questions. "Yes, it does use electricity, but it is infused with magic. The Void has used electricity for a _very_ long time. It was never meant to be introduced to the mortal worlds, but a member of the Legion accidentally revealed it on a mission to the 7th planet in this Galaxy. Just like we weren't actually supposed to show you the Diepafí̱ but Cyclone made a slip up and revealed it to you."

He paused. "Don't let him know that I said he made a mistake."

Malcolm came over to Mastermind as well, inspecting the bracelet. "Can you make the screen come up again?"

Mastermind nodded and double tapped his Diepafí̱. His screen was projected in front of him. There was a window open with a long list of some sort and a box popped up as Chaos started to talk to him.

"Mastermind, Ninja has been trying to contact you for days, you have 85 missed messages from him. Also, there have been several new additions to the Sigma Division-"

"Do I know them?" asked Mastermind, referring to the new soldiers.

"No."

"Then why are you telling me this? I'm on a mission."

Leo's eyes bulged in excitement as he studied the windows and a notification tab flashed at the top of Mastermind's screen. "If Chaos' consciousness is infused in the system, won't it weaken him if it is destroyed?"

Mastermind shook his head. "No, (1) It _can't _be destroyed, and (2) even if it was, it wouldn't affect Chaos, it would just make communication within the Legion resort to telepathy or teleportation. It is just part of him that is on the Diepafí̱ system, if is destroyed, it would probably annoy him but it wouldn't harm him."

"And the electricity?" questioned Leo, his thrust for knowledge still not satisfied.

"What do you mean? Oh the attracting monsters thing? No it doesn't. _Because _it is infused with magic, it is untraceable by monster standards."

Leo just stared at it. "Wow...is it just used for communication purposes?"

"It is it's main purpose, but no. You can play games and stuff on it...aaaaand you can do this." he grinned at Leo, knowing that he would astounded by it, he was _very _proud of the Diepafí̱, Genius would never admit it, but it had been his idea.

He tapped the top right hand corner of the holographic display and it disappeared. He touched a different symbol on the bracelet and slid his finger downwards.

The Diepafí̱ glowed in golden light and then slid off his wrist into his open hand, it started to change shape into a rectangular shape. It appeared to be very like a golden apple to android tablet with the Crest of Chaos at the top.

Leo just gaped, he had no words to describe the amazement he felt.

"It's for when we are in a mortal situation." he tapped something on the tablet, and it morphed into a normal iPhone that you would find humans with. "Or when we need to work..." He triple clicked the home button and it was once again engulfed in golden light, before it started to remould into a golden laptop, once again inscribed with the Crest of Chaos.

Leo was just speechless. "Oh my Gods...that is...that is so...so... _awesome_. How did you design that?"

Genius snorted. "Aye it is very clever, but, he didnae do it all himself did he?"

"You're just jealous that I'm so awesome." shot back Mastermind.

Genius just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "She's right, I wasn't the _only _designer, but it _was _my idea."

Annabeth looked just as curious as Leo, "Doesn't this," she gestured to the Diepafí̱ Laptop "Drain Chaos of his power? Being in so many places at once?"

Genius shook her head. "Chaos is _very _powerful so being integrated in the system doesn't remove any of his power. He is actually, technically only in one place on the system due to the fact that it is all on the same network, even if he is holding a few thousand conversations at a time. If he is doing something outside of the Diepafí̱ System that will drain his power, he will notify us and he will withdraw his consciousness from the system. It still works, but is much slower without Chaos running it and it sometimes malfunctions."

The campers were astounded by the power that this mystical being had. They had known that he had immense power, but they had not realised to what extent that power could stretch. They knew how difficult it was for the Gods to be in two different places at the same time, and they knew how powerful they were. If this being could hold thousands of conversations at the same time using only a fraction of his consciousness...what else could he do?

"How come Chaos doesn't know what Tartarus is planning, surely he can observe everything that happens on the planets he created?" asked Malcolm.

Mastermind grimaced."No...you see. Um...it's hard to explain but basically, when Tartarus was brought into existence, he also had the power of creation. He created several planets without Chaos' knowledge before Chaos realised and took away his power. No one knows how many he created or where they are. They are completely untraceable and impossible to find. There have been hundreds of missions to try and find those planets, but they have all failed, the soldiers return empty handed. He must be using those planets to keep his army on as Chaos cannot see what goes on in them."

"That's...inconvenient." commented Leo.

* * *

><p>"Tony is being an absolute pain in the arse. That Peter guy is cool I guess." reported Reaper via Diepafí̱ to Cyclone.<p>

"Valkyrie is sulking because apparently Adam Colton's punishment wasn't cruel enough." added on Gladiator.

"Oi! I heard that!" Cyclone could hear Valkyrie yelling in the background. He smiled.

"But c'mon Cy, we're fine. You only left like a few hours ago. What about you? How are you coping at Camp? And why did you call?" questioned Reaper, worried.

Cyclone's smile faltered slightly. "Uh. I'm...alive. Not coping too well to be honest, especially after finding out about Adam. It's hard to be back with Annabeth and people, but I am eternally grateful that it's no longer Camp Half Blood, if it was, I doubt I would even be able to stand here without being on miserable memory overload."

They nodded understandingly, knowing exactly what he meant.

"But that's not the reason you called is it?" asked Gladiator "You would never interrupt a mission just to call us."

Cyclone sighed. "No it isn't. I was in the Dream trance, you know the one Eros taught us? When I felt a presence. It was...I don't know what it was, but it just felt like raw power. Stronger than Chaos himself. But I couldn't find it or trace it even when I searched with all my blessings."

Reaper frowned. "That's troubling. You were sure you felt it?"

"Definitely. It pulled me out of my Dream trance, there was no mistaking that there had been something there. I wouldn't exit a Dream trance just due to my imagination."

"Even more powerful than Chaos you say? Wow I can't think of anything in the entire Universe that is known to be even more powerful than Chaos." said Gladiator worriedly.

Cyclone nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking."

"But what about things _outside _the Universe? You know we never finished that discussion with Selene and Eros." reminded Reaper.

"That's because Chaos declared the matter closed!" hissed Gladiator. "We're not supposed to talk about that!"

Cyclone wrinkled his nose. "But due to the recent events *ahem* _sensing a being that appears to be even more powerful than Chaos,_ I think that we should talk about it at least."

"Really? Defying Chaos now are we Cyclone?" called Valkyrie through Gladiator's screen.

Cyclone snorted at that. "Wouldn't be the first time. But I suppose this time I actually have a valid reason for it though."

Reaper chuckled, "Yeah last time Chaos got so pissed at you because you just outright went against his orders."

Cyclone flinched at the memory.

* * *

><p>Cyclone arrived back at the clearing about half an hour later.<p>

Mastermind and Genius had perfected their designs out in 3D holograms. And were deep in conversation with Orion, Pirithous, Theseus, Leo, Annabeth and Malcolm, waiting for him to arrive.

"So how do you actually plan on building the...5 cabins?" asked Leo.

Genius winked at him confidentially, and then realised that he couldn't see her wink because her face was cloaked. "You'll see."

"Oi, Cyclone, you ready?" called Mastermind. Cyclone nodded and walked over.

"Let's see the plans then."

Genius double tapped the paper with the pencil designs on it, and immediately a 3D hologram of it was projected into the air. "Dimensions are written on, this is the plan for the Division Cabins. Obviously the Alpha Cabin is much smaller."

As she spoke, she waved her hand through the hologram and it changed to a different building of a much smaller scale.

"Is he ready for what?" asked Malcolm, confused.

Pirithous smiled. "Just wait for it."

"Is there a stretcher ready? You know he normally passes out after exerting so much power." asked Genius.

"A stretcher?" asked Annabeth, alarmed.

They ignored her. "No we don't, wait a sec, I'll get one." said Theseus, he promptly teleported to the Infirmary.

"What the Hades is going on?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't know! Now shut up, I want to see what's happening." replied Leo.

Theseus appeared with a stretcher with him. "Should I go get the others? They'll want to see their cabins."

"Yeah do it quickly though, it's getting late and we don't have much time before the sun goes down. Although it would look pretty cool in the dark." responded Pirithous.

He disappeared again.

"Cabins? What cabins?" Annabeth asked. "Who are the others?"

"For the love of Zeus, shut up! I don't know!" exclaimed Leo.

They looked confusedly at the stretcher whilst Cyclone stared at the holographic plans.

"This might take a while, there is an awful lot to create." remarked Cyclone, as he flicked through the images.

"Yeah I know, are you capable of doing it all in one go? It's one heck of a lot of building and stuff." asked Genius, concernedly.

Cyclone smirked. "Yeah, I'll be fine, but I might need the stretcher afterwards, it's good thing you thought of that, I wouldn't have."

Annabeth opened her mouth again but Leo cut her off. "If you ask me one more time what's going on I will punch you. I have no idea."

Theseus reappeared once more accompanied by the other Commanders and Lieutenants.

"Oooh! I can't wait to see this!" grinned Lieutenant Omicron (Gabrielle Bishop).

Malcolm, Annabeth and Leo watched as the others moved backwards, leaving Cyclone alone with the holographic designs.

"What?" asked Malcolm before Achilles ran forwards and pulled them back behind the tree line. They were in such a deep state of confusion that none of the protested.

Cyclone closed his eyes and lifted his arms up as if reaching out for something. His fingers tensed up as his whole body began to glow with a dark blue aura. The aura of Chaos.

He moved his hands very slowly closer together and the flicked his wrist forwards. A ball of blue...fire? flew from his hands. Where it landed, the flames softened and it flattened out to a massive rectangular shape. He made a spinning motion with his right hand and the flames disappeared all together. In their place was the tiled floor from the holographic designs.

Leo's mouth fell open.

Cyclone flicked his hands again and more flames flew at the space, these ones were a light blue and disappeared on contacting the floor. He then, very slowly lifted his hands and bricks began to appear out of nowhere and built up the walls of the building. The others could see things appearing inside the building as well, pipes, showers, desks... everything in the designs. After just fifteen minutes the entire structure had been built.

They gaped at him.

A beaker of some sort of energising fluid appeared in Cyclone's hand and he to a long draught from it before cracking his knuckles. "Now for the fun part."

He pulled his right arm backwards and then suddenly thrust it forwards, his hand splayed. Out shot a beam of _very _dark blue light, it engulfed the building it light. He then snapped his hand backwards and dragged it to the right slightly. He snapped back his other hand and out of no where a replica of the building appeared next to it. It was literally like he had just copied and pasted the building into existence. He then turned to the space opposite the first cabin, and repeated the motion, pasting in another cabin. And then he then moved slightly to the right of it and pasted the fourth cabin.

Four cabins, created in about twenty minutes. Big enough to host four army divisions.

Cyclone swung drunkenly, before taking another swig from the energy drink.

He righted himself and strode towards the holographic images and changed them to the Alpha Cabin's plans. He studied it for a few seconds before moving back to the space he stop in before, but this time facing the empty space between the two pairs of cabins. He flicked his hands forwards again and another blue fireball flew out of his hands. He went through the process of building the cabin again, but it was much smaller than the other four.

He then turned to the first cabin and engulfed it in red light. The walls of the building (because it was so large that it could hardly be called a cabin) painted themselves red and on the left wall was the massive black symbol of the Greek letter Delta.

To the next one, he shot dark blue light at it, and on the wall was the symbol Ksi, emblazoned in white on the dark blue background.

He skipped out the Alpha cabin, and at the next building he shot light blue light. Coating the walls in pale blue with the symbol of Omicron on the walls.

The last building was covered in black paint and a white letter Omega contrasted sharply against the dark walls.

"That wash verrrry fun. Yeshhhh it waa...as." slurred out Cyclone before promptly collapsing on the stretcher.

There were now five buildings in a U shape in the clearing, with the Alpha cabin in the centre.

"Wow..." was all Annabeth could say.

"If _one _of your soldiers can do _that._ This war must be pretty fucking bad if you need four army divisions." gaped Malcolm.

Leo was still speechless.

Mastermind and Genius lifted the stretcher with the passed out Cyclone on it and carefully took him inside the Alpha cabin.

Zach (Commander Omicron) laughed and replied. "Well, yes. You would be screwed with this war if we didn't help you, but only a few of us can do what Cyclone just performed to you. I think you are forgetting that Cyclone is probably one of _the _most powerful soldiers in the Legion. Very few soldiers have been blessed with the power of creation from Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that chapter was fucking long and I still didn't get to finish what I wanted to write. I wanted to introduce LoTR but that would have taken ages. It will have to wait till next chapter.<strong>

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**√ That mystery presence I keep mentioning? If anyone can guess who/what it is before it is revealed, you _will _get a prize.**

**√ Seeing as you've given me so many girls names, please balance it out with some boys names, idk what to call the boys.**

**√ I am still taking requests on pairings or names of the children of pairings.**

**(via review or PM, I don't mind)**

_**Please**_** R&R!**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	24. Chapter 23: Actually introducing LoTR

**Chapter 23: Okay so...a bit of LoTR**

**A/N: meh, I have no comments on this chapter other than my brother thinks I should add Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Shoutout to Rosario545675 for leaving an awesome review :D!**

**Tubble: **That is a very good guess but sadly, no it's not Voldemort or Sauron, just an _awesome_ coincidence. PRAISE THE LORD FOR TUBBLE, YOU ARE AWESOME WITH NAMES.

**RotBTDfan1937: ***grins* Thank you!

**sailorice95:** Ooh ho, now _that _is a very good guess. But sadly no, that is not the right being/thing/whatever the hell the thing is.

**yourock980: **I love how sure you were of your answer. Sorry, no :-/ mystery presence is not Tartarus. Ooh Star Wars? I can try.

**SnowLeapord: **Ooh hmm now you mention it...Wolverine _might _appear sometime *winks* but I don't think anytime soon. And aw, I want to right about Storm and those at the Avengers, but all the action happens in the Void and in Camp Haven in the next few chapters. I can honestly say that I'm honored that you are recommending this story with someone else. You made me happy!

**IceBirdy99:** Ok wow holy crap that was like, _the _best compliment I could get from someone I guess. But seriously, my rubbish fanfic will _never_ be comparable to PJO or HoO but I give you my blessings for such an awesome review. (And thanks for the names!)

**I thank the Gods for having such amazing reviewers and people who follow the story! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual). Why do I even do a disclaimer anymore?<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual references, depression, weapons (like seriously, **_**loads**_** of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic. Blah blah blah.**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMP HAVEN-<strong>_

Cyclone awoke with a pounding headache. His groan was muffled by the bedsheets as he tried to move.

His body was achy and bone tired from exerting so much power the day before. His headache however was from the energising fluid he drank. He knew he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard, drinking too much enérgeia had similar symptoms of drinking too much alcohol, and boy, Cyclone really did hate hangovers.

He groaned once again as he realised that Reaper was still very much a few hundred miles away in New York. He was not going to be soothing down the pounding in his head with gatorade and toast.

"C'mon, up and at 'em big boy. We're bringing the Avengers in tomorrow. They're gonna stay in the Alpha Cabin." came an offensively cheerful voice.

"Go 'way." he mumbled at Mastermind.

"Nope! Now, get up." Mastermind exited the room, but not before yeanking the blanket off the sleeping form of Cyclone.

Cyclone whined as the cold air hit him. "Bastard" he muttered at the empty doorway.

Reluctantly, he pushed himself off the bed and stumbled into the shower next to the room he was in. Where was he again? Oh yeah the Alpha Cabin.

The water soothed his muscles and started to re-energise him. He cracked his stiff neck and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension and stiffness from sleep in a weird position. No such luck.

He clicked his fingers after drying himself off and snapped into some tight training trousers and a simple black T-shirt with the alpha symbol. Underneath his cloak of course. He carried no weapons or armour except from his hidden dagger strapped on his leg, but he could alway change his clothes at a click of his fingers and summon his swords from Duat. **(From Kane Chronicles, basically a magical storage place which is also the realm of the dead in Egyptian mythology****)**

He could hear a conch shell being blown somewhere in the distance. Ah that was Triton symbol if he remembered correctly, and he couldn't believe they still did that.

"See ye at breakfast, there's a separate cabin for the soldiers of Chaos." called Genius as she and Mastermind left.

* * *

><p>Annabeth watched from the high table as the two black cloaked 'Alphas' walked into the dining room. Since yesterday, after seeing the huge display of power that Cyclone put on, she had an even greater respect for the soldiers of Chaos.<p>

She had done some research on the being Chaos and there was hardly anything about it in any of the books she had looked through. She did find one scroll, but it had called the first being in existence Khaos, not Chaos, and it appeared to be female as well, because it stated that 'Khaos' was the 'mother' of the Universe.

All in all, her research had been rather inconclusive. These mysterious people had no leads, but she couldn't say that she was disappointed, she was rather scared of what she might find out if she _did _to discover the truth.

Cyclone walked into the dining room and the noise level drastically decreased. Rumours had spread like wildfire about last night, many of which made Cyclone appear like a God. She wasn't saying he wasn't, Hades, judging by what he did last night, he might even be even _more _powerful than the Gods.

Cyclone's appearance however made everyone do a double take.

He was dressed, quite simply like a normal human being. His clothes were of a typical teenager, black T-shirt and trousers. Sure, there was the cloak he wore, which was a _tad_ off-putting, but we was completely void of armour or weapons.

This was a stark contrast to how he had presented himself last night, heavy and wickedly glistening armour covering his body, a gun in a holster around his hip and two sheathed swords crossed menacingly on his back.

He walked casually past the cohort tables and straight to the Chaos table and plopped down next to Theseus.

Gradually the noise level bumped up again, but people were constantly throwing him wary looks.

Sat at the Chaos table was also was also Lena Savini (daughter of Poseidon), Mila Stoll (daughter of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner), Kim Adler (daughter of Hecate) and Izzy Zhang (daughter of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang). They had become very good friends with Theseus and Pirithous due to their mischievous nature.

"So, introduce me to your motley crew Theseus." grunted Cyclone as he grabbed some bagels.

Mila blinked. She distinctly remembered that the last time Cyclone had spoken with Theseus he had called him Commander Omega and addressed him as an inferior.

Theseus grinned."Ah good! You're in friendly mode now, you scared the fuck out of me yesterday in assassin mode."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." said Cyclone apologetically.

"This," he gestured to the girls. "Is Lena Savini, daughter of Poseidon, awesome little sis but overthinks things to much in my opinion. Mila Stoll, legacy of Hermes and Demeter-"

Cyclone smiled, he had always known that Travis and Katie would get together, they had been very cute.

"She's a mischievous bastard, watch your pockets when round her. Kim Adler, daughter of Hecate, very outspoken and annoying and frankly I don't know why I'm friends with her."

Kim stuck her tongue out and Pirithous laughed, "Because she's exactly like you. Outspoken, annoying, troublesome, provoking-"

"Okay, okay! We're a _bit _alike." huffed Theseus although everyone could tell he was joking. "And lastly, Izzy Zhang, legacy of Mars and Pluto. Quiet but don't let that fool you, she's an absolute terror when it comes to fighting. Lobbing rubies at you, turning into scary as fuck dragons and making you fall down holes. Honestly, she's terrible."

The girl in question smiled shyly at Cyclone. She had long, frizzy black hair and petite features, looking exactly like Cyclone would have envisioned a daughter of Frank and Hazel.

Theseus had scarfed down his food and projected up his newsfeed on his Diepafí̱

"What's that?" asked Kim.

"It's called νέα. It's like the social networking sight in the Legion, everyone has it and it's where people post like social news and stuff." badly explained Theseus.

He flicked his finger upwards and it scrolled upwards through the νέα.

"Hey look, Hercules and Hercules got into a fight in the training arena. Commander Sigma posted a video!" he exclaimed.

"Sweet, I wanna see that." called Mastermind, squeezing in next to Theseus.

The demigods looked at each other in confusion. "Hercules...and Hercules?"

Mastermind explained. "Oh right, in the 37th-40th galaxies, there are planets where the disney films actually did happen. Hercules, as in from the Disney movie and Hercules who is Zeus's son from this planet are both in the Legion. They hate each other. It's hilarious."

Mila laughed. "That's awesome! You have characters from Disney movies in the Legion? Doesn't it get confusing?"

Cyclone grinned. "Yeah it's so weird because like, we are from completely different worlds and everything is so different. Many of our animals/mythical creatures exist in other's galaxies as well, but sometimes they are completely different. Man, you remember when Commander Rho** (Hiccup, from How To Train Your Dragon) **met Mushu **(from Mulan)**? That was hysterical."

Achilles chuckled "Good times man. Mushu is hilarious, if Ping (Mulan) ever gets tired of him, I'll gladly take him."

Lena couldn't help blinking in surprise. She remembered what Theseus had said about him having three completely different personalities, but she couldn't help being shocked to how drastically different Cyclone was when in 'friendly mode'. She knew for a fact that split personalities was a side effect of severe PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), when the mental state of a person was so unbalanced that they created different 'personalities' to do different tasks because they couldn't handle everything at once.

She studied the man- no teenager in front of her. She supposed you didn't become a _very _high ranking soldier through nothing, he must have gone through an awful lot to get split personalities.

But as he laughed and playfully splashed Theseus with his water, you could barely see the scary side of him, let alone a side that had been traumatised.

"Dude, this mission's gonna take ages. We might even miss The Games." grumbled Zach.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "The Games? What are they?"

Achilles grinned. "The Games are awesome. They are an event that happens every year in the Legion, this year they are being held next week. It's a bit like a massive 'challenging' thing and it's where the rankings in the Legion are established. You can participate in some competitions in teams, everyone does them as divisions and may I just say, Delta Division holds the title for best football team for 56 years running."

Zoë snorted. "Football is a game for fools. Archery however, there's a _worthwhile_ sport. Ksi division has the most archers in the top 100 in the all out archery tournament. And _I _am in the top 20."

"What's the all around archery tournament?" asked Izzy, suddenly interested, as a keen archer herself.

"Anyone who fancies their hand in shooting can enter. You go through different stages, like the first stage is stationary, the 50 placing last are eliminated. Then the targets are moved further away, then you go into running and shooting, then shooting on horse back, then shooting whilst flying from different heights...etc until you are down to 100 people left. Then you eliminate by 10 until you get to 20. Then you go out one by one. I am ranked 18th in the _entire_ Legion thank you very much." said Zoë proudly.

Izzy's eyes widened in admiration.

"Ha! Archery is stupid. But sword fighting is one of the best bits of The Games. I am in the top 100 swords fighters in the Legion." scoffed Theseus.

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Sword fighting is a ridiculously slow process. You do each fight one on one and it takes _forever. _It's only really worth watching when it's down to the top 50."

Theseus wrinkled his nose in disagreement.

"What's the main event?" asked Kim enthusiastically.

"The main event? What do you mean?" frowned Pirithous. "There are _so _many events in The Games, everyone looks forward to a different bit."

Kim rolled her eyes. "But surely there must be like, one event that is the highlight of it? Y'know in the Olympics, there are tonnes of sports but the one event that everyone in the _world_ collectively looks forward to is the mens 100m sprint. I don't know why, personally I think high jump looks the most fun."

"Just because you can make yourself fly." muttered Mila. Kim waved her eyelashes innocently.

Theseus considered the question. "I suppose, if we had to pick _one..._then it would be the Free For All."

"The Free For All? That sounds dangerous." said Mila, alarmed.

Cyclone had altered the shadows on his hood so that most of his face was visible, except from his eyes upwards. This enabled the rest of the table to easily see him as he grinned wickedly. "Oh trust me, _it is_."

Mila shuddered at that.

"What is it?" asked Lena curiously.

"Exactly what it says in the name." said Mastermind. "Anyone in the Legion can enter it, but you would have a death wish if you weren't at least in the top 20 in your chosen sport. You chose what ever weapons you want, you can use any powers you want and you can wear whatever you want. Chaos sorts out who vs who, and then you duel that person until one of you yields or passes out. Winner goes through to the next round."

Izzy flinched at the mention of 'passing out', "So, is it _normal _for you to fight until you black out?"

Cyclone waved his hand dismissively "Oh of course, it's not difficult to wake them up. Any injuries acquired in the duel can only be healed if you yield, unless of course you can heal yourself. And many people in the Legion are too proud to yield, so to be frank, most of the fights end when someone passes out."

The girls winced and Kim made a face. "Ugh, so like even if you like break your arm, some people might carry on fighting?"

Cyclone nodded "It's not unusual for bones to be broken in The Free For All. After all, you can do what ever you like. No rules at all."

The girls stared at him in a mix of admiration and disgust.

"You guys are pretty hardcore." stated Kim.

Cyclone laughed. "It's got some boundaries actually, like it takes place inside the arena and you can't fly higher than the roof or go outside the edge of the arena. But other than that..."

"What do you mean, _higher than the roof_? How can you possibly _fly __higher than the roof__?" _exclaimed Mila.

Theseus shrugged. "Well some people in the Legion are creepy. Like some could make the roof explode and fly straight through hole, some people can fly straight through the roof like ghosts or some people will teleport outside onto the roof. They're uber creepy."

"Cyclone came third last year." said Mastermind.

Lena gaped at him "In the _entire_ Legion?"

Cyclone shrugged noncommittally.

"He's is one of the best fighters. It's not that surprising really, he's won it many times as well." Pirithous replied for him.

"But last year I technically came second because Valkyrie didn't count." said Cyclone. "We have different running total and I _am _beating her by 6789-6788, but she refuses to acknowledge the time I beat her in Gallagher, 27th Galaxy because apparently I 'cheated'."

"Did you though?" asked Theseus, nudging him.

"Uh...maybe." said Cyclone, "But that's irrelevant, I still won the fight and none of the mortals noticed that I used magic."

"Who beat you?" asked Kim eagerly.

"Six **(Tris Prior)**. She's an excellent fighter with amazing aim and accuracy." said Cyclone. "She surprised me with her weird water power seeking throwing knives, they could break through the water barrier I created. I think Thaumas **(Ancient Marine** **God of the Wonders of the Sea) **gave them to her just for that duel, he has like a personal grudge against me."

"How come?" asked Lena, interested in the ancient water Gods.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I may or may not have ruined his brother Phorcys **(Ancient Marine God of the Hidden Dangers of the Sea [in Mark of Athena I think])** at some point in time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE VOID OF CHAOS-<em>**

Two men stood before Chaos, who was rather distracted.

"Legolas and Frodo, I am _very _sorry that I cannot continue with the tour, something is being disrupted in the System of Chaos. I must clear it up. I will leave you with Commander Mu, Commander Nu and Aqua **(Finnick Odair)** to continue."

With that three figures appeared.

"Commanders and Aqua meet the two new Alphas, Marksman and Doom. My humblest apologies for missing out the rest of the tour, I will see to you later Marksman and Doom."

He then dissolved into a vortex.

Only two of the three people had their faces visible to Marksman and Doom. But they may as well have been only one because the looked _exactly _the same. Two teenage girls that looked about 17. They were extraordinarily pretty, with long, waist length curly black hair, olive skin and deep brown eyes framed with long, thick eyelashes. They had the same delicate facial structure with high cheekbones and a slender jawline. Both even had exactly the same bow and quiver slung on their backs.

One was dressed in an emerald cloak with the letter **C** at the bottom of the cloak and with the letter Nu next to it, the other was in a magenta cloak also with the letter **C**, but with the letter Mu next to it.

The one in emerald stepped forward and shook Marksman's hand. "Hello, pleasure to meet you Marksman and Doom. I am Nikita Sally, Commander of Division Nu."

The one in magenta stepped forward and shook Doom's hand. "And I am Seraphim Bianca, Commander of Division Mu. Welcome to the the Legion of Chaos."

Aqua rolled his eyes, which Nikita and Seraphim could not see as they were not Alphas and thus weren't allowed to see under the hood of his cloak.

"Thanks for the double act Kita and Sera. They are also known as the Demon Twins, and they are not named that for no reason. Be wary of them. I am Aqua, Alpha of Chaos. You two are also Alphas so I am supposed to lead the tour, but I doubt these two will let me."

The twins linked and arm through each of Aqua's and used the other to link through Marksman and Doom's.

"Aw Aqua you know us too well." grinned Nitika.

"Obeying the rules is no fun. C'mon, let's show you round..." Seraphim paused for dramatic effect. "...the _awesome _way."

Aqua rolled his eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuuuun...why was Chaos distracted? o.O Do I even know?**

**PLEASE NOTE AND REMEMBER:**

**You know I have mentioned a 'presence'? If anyone can guess who/what it is before it is revealed, you _will _get a prize. More hints will be being dropped thoughout the story.  
><strong>

**√ Should I change the tags on the story from 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Harry Potter' to 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians & The Avengers'?  
><strong>

**Thank you readers for being awesome (as per usual)!**

**R&R please.**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	25. Chapter 24: The Glitch

**Chapter 24: The Glitch**

**A/N: Ok fuck, I have so many ****fandoms that I need to add to this that have been requested. I am going to make a list on my profile of all the fandoms that I will add at some point in the future, but not necessarily anytime soon. PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT WILL ONLY ASK FOR MORE FANDOMS WHEN I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK SO UNTIL I GET IT, CAN YOU _PLEASE _REFRAIN FROM GIVING ME MORE FANDOMS TO ADD.**

**My sincere apologies for not adding Kili to this ****fan fictions, I don't know the character well enough sorry.**

**And this chapter is shit, just a warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**CAN WE PLEASE GIVE A MASSIVE ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink FOR LEAVING A VERY GOOD (BUT SADLY INCORRECT) GUESS ON WHO THE PRESENCE IS? And sorry for taking so long at replying to your reviews.**

**yourock980:** Unfortunately, no the presence is not Apophis, but that is a very good guess.

**wizard of stories: **Presence isn't Gaea no, apologies, but I will add pokemon and Lorien Legacies to the list of fantoms I need to add. P.S, cookies are very tempting.

**azarel (guest): **Well fuck you too. If you are homophobic I don't want you here either.

**the SakuraKnight: **That is an awesome guess bit no, sorry it is incorrect. I _would _add the manga Fairy Tale, but I have absolutely no fucking idea what it is. With the rest of the randoms, I at least have some idea what they are like, but manga? Nope sorry, never seen it, my hugest apologies, please accept cookies (::) (::)

**SnowLeapord: **WHOA DUDE. SO MANY QUESTIONS. (1) Khione and her brothers can be added. (2) Annabeth and Percy will eventually be friends again. (3) Ron and Hermione are still there, but they just aren't on this mission but they are very much together. (4) And yup their children are somewhere in the Legion. (5) Sorry what? I don't understand. (6) No I wasn't planning on adding Jeanine Matthews but I can If you want. She may not appear for a while though. (7) I will include real life people, but not in the way you think, and it will take a very long time to get there. SHIT HOW MANY QUESTIONS DO YOU HAVE. (8) Hm Idk if I will include any more people from TFIOS sorry. (9) You will see more of Adam Colton at some point in time. Seeing as you are probably the only person who will ever read this, I'll give you some extra info...he befriends Luke. (10) I'm not sure about Scarlet Witch or Quicksilver, but YES THERE WILL BE GWEN STACY. (11) I AM GOING TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING FOR AS LONG AS I CAN, there is so much to write about with it. (12) Of course Shang and Mulan can have a kid! You get the honour right of naming her. Actually you already have, Ki Hua sounds cool. *answers over* Well, who doesn't love McDonalds XD I don't mind long reviews! I am glad your friend likes my story, _you are both awesome._

**Tubble: **Hi! Nope, sorry none of your guesses were close XD oh wells. Now...as much as I'd like to put Leo with Kim, I have a friend who is a very firm Caleo shipper and they convinced me to put Leo with Calypso. Apologies my friend, but the cookies are still welcome.

**RotBTDfan1937: **The LoTR characters aren't that prominent sorry, there is more of them in this chapter (Legolas and Frodo). AND BE SATISFIED BITCH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE THE HARDY BOYS SO shh stop complaining.

**Kerowyn6: **Oh ho that is a very cryptic, mysterious but close guess on the presence. And thank you for the review! Always appreciated :).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual). Why do I even do a disclaimer anymore?<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual references, depression, weapons (like seriously, **_**loads**_** of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic. Blah blah blah.**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously-<em>**

_Aqua rolled his eyes, which Nikita and Seraphim could not see as they were not Alphas and thus weren't allowed to see under the hood of his cloak._

_"Thanks for the double act Kita and Sera. They are also known as the Demon Twins, and they are not named that for no reason. Be wary of them. I am Aqua, Alpha of Chaos. You two are also Alphas so I am supposed to lead the tour, but I doubt these two will let me."_

_The twins linked and arm through each of Aqua's and used the other to link through Marksman and Doom's._

_"Aw Aqua you know us too well." grinned Nitika._

_"Obeying the rules is no fun. C'mon, let's show you round..." Seraphim paused for dramatic effect. "...the awesome way."_

_Aqua rolled his eyes again._

_**THE VOID-**_

Marksman (Legolas) and Doom (Frodo) walked with Aqua (Finnick), Nikita and Seraphim.

"The Legion of Chaos is very simple really. Once you join, you get allocated a place in one of the divisions or in the Alphas. There are 25 Divisions, one for each letter of the Ancient Alphabet **(Greek Alphabet)**, plus the Alpha Squad." explained Nikita.

They were in front of the _massive _Palace of Chaos and looking at the Division blocks that were in a U-Shape.

"Each Division has their own block where they spend the majority of their day. We train with our divisions from 7am-12pm, and then 1pm-6pm, all within the facilities in our Division blocks. After 6pm, you are free to go wherever in The Void, including the villages in The Afterlife Void, but _do not _stray down the path of the Eternal Torture part, that place is horrifying. Each Division has a Commander and Lieutenant and is distinguished by a colour." Seraphim gestured to the Omega Block, which was closest, it was completely black. There were no soldiers in it though.

"Where are the Omega Division?" asked Doom.

"They are on a huge mission to the first planet in the first galaxy along with the Delta, Omicron and Ksi Division. Their Commanders and Lieutenants travelled there via Chaos Portal, but Chaos cannot travel a whole division of soldiers through a portal so they are flying there. It will take about a week and a half to get there and they left like five days ago so they probably haven't even breached the 50th Galaxy yet." explained Aqua.

Doom nodded in understanding

"Within the Legion, you can achieve certain ranks such as Éxypnos, which is reached through displaying exceptional amounts of intelligence; Lathraía, which is reached though displaying exceptional amounts of Stealth; Akríveia, achieved through accuracy; Logikí through Logic…yadayadayada. There are so many of them that I'd die before I could tell you them all." Continued Seraphim.

"But you're immortal. You can't die." frowned Marksman.

Aqua paused, "That's not quite true actually. There are certain ways of getting rid of an immortal. They are very difficult to do, but still can be done."

Doom's eyes widened. "What? How?"

Aqua thought about it. "There are certain enchantments and spells that if correctly used, can banish an immortal into the Void; Galactic Metal forged by Chaos and blessed by both him and another Primordial can force an immortal to fade if they are stabbed/shot by it; if an immortal's mental state is deteriorated past the point of insanity, they may as well be dead and have to go through the same process that the dead go through; and...there is a way of...I'm not exactly sure how it works but there is a way of...uh absorbing another immortal's energy into yourself, it dissolves your soul and is irreversible."

Doom blanched. "What?"

Marksman wrinkled his nose. "That works for any immortal?"

"Hmm not really sure, it's only ever like happened once, and it was only a minor immortal who's energy was absorbed so..." shrugged Nikita.

"We're not really sure what the possibilities are surrounding that topic. But as far as we can tell, it took a whole lot of energy and power for it to be carried out so judging by that..." continued Seraphim.

"If you were to do it to anyone more powerful than a minor God, you would need one heck of a lot of power." finished Nikita.

"That's horrible." muttered Marksman. "Dissolving your soul? What's that?"

"Your soul is essentially what you actually are. Your body is just there to protect it. Once you die, your soul comes to the Void and if you choose to stay in the Afterlife Void, then you don't need to rebuild your body. But if you join the Legion, then your body regrows, but stronger and with better senses with the Help of Chaos. If it dissolves then...then, we don't know. You cease to exist, you're just...gone."

There was a moment of silence as Doom and Marksman absorbed that information.

Nikita sighed. "Well, that was a cheerful subject..."

Seraphim beamed. "Let's do the tour!"

The two raced ahead, their emerald and magenta cloaks billowed out behind them.

Marksman frowned. "Those two are army Commanders right?"

Aqua smiled. "Yeah, but they're pretty cool. There are a couple of really uptight ones you should watch out for, like Commander Ksi **(Arthur)**, he can be rather...rude. But those two? They're so awesome, guess they get it from their parents."

"Their parents?" Doom cocked his head.

Aqua smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out when we enter the Alpha Block."

* * *

><p>"I thought Alphas were supposed to keep their identity from soldiers in the Legion?" asked Doom, confused as he watched Nikita and Seraphim charge into the Alpha block.<p>

Aqua grinned. "They are, but Tika and Sera are exceptions. They are like, honorary Alphas until they get promoted up. Their parents are in the Alphas so they have an agreement that they are allowed to see under everyone's mask and they won't tell anyone, on the basis that none of the other Alphas will tell anyone who their parents are."

Doom looked even more confused. "Why does it matter who their parents are?"

Aqua came to a halt in front of the double doors that were the entrance to the Alpha Block. "Their parents, are possibly two of _the _most powerful people, ever to exist. Two of the most legendary Alphas, who no one except us Alphas, who are sworn to secrecy, can know their true identity. If there enemies, and trust me, they've made a lot, found out they had kids...they would use them against them."

Doom gulped."Oh."

Marksman looked curiously at the multi coloured walls of the Alpha Block. "Who are these two legendary people?"

Alpha put his hand on the doors. "Cyclone and Reaper. Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo." He then pushed the two doors open and strolled through, leaving the other two standing outside for a second.

Doom ran to catch up with him. "Wait, they have two _male _parents?"

Aqua nodded. Out of no where a man dressed in a brown, leather hunting cloak appeared in front of them.

"Aqua! How's it going man? Haven't seen you in like a month. Are these two new recruits?"

He was tall and had his cloak down to reveal a young man with tousled brown hair and piercing grey eyes.

Aqua embraced him in a quick bro-hug. "Hunt, I'm good man. How was your mission? Oh yeah, this is Marksman and Doom."

Hunt (Gale Hawthorne) turned to look at the two new recruits properly. "Marksman, eh? An archer I'm guessing?"

Marksman nodded.

Hunt looked carefully at his long blonde hair and sharp grey eyes, similar to that of his own. "You look pretty good with a bow. Maybe you could give my girlfriend a run for her money at The Games this year."

Even though Marksman didn't understand half of what he said, he knew it was a compliment. "Thank you sir."

Hunt laughed. "Don't call me that." he put his hand out "I'm Hunt, formerly known as Gale Hawthorne."

Marksman put his hand out to take it. "Marksman, formerly Legolas Greenleaf.

Hunt held his hand out to Doom as well. "Doom, formerly Frodo Baggins."

They then turned their attention back on the twins.

"Elia! Elia! EL-IAAAAAA!" called Seraphim.

They heard a voice yell back. "Alright. ALRIGHT SERA! I can hear you, I'm just coming! Geez."

In front of the two brunettes materialised a girl with long blonde hair pulled back in two loose pigtails. She wore formfitting white armour under a black cloak with golden designs of lightning embroidered on it. She had chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with amusement as Seraphim threw herself on top of her in a warm hug.

She laughed and turned towards the new recruits. "Hi!" she said warmly. "I'm Aurelia, formerly known as Alyssa Grace. You guys new?"

"Well obviously." snorted Aqua. "This is Marksman and Doom."

Aurelia nodded at them in acknowledgement. She was the daughter of Gladiator **(Jason, if any of you had forgotten [if you had, shame on you]) **and Valkyrie; she was best friends with Nikita and Seraphim, but as she was older than them by a couple of hundred years, she moved up to the Alphas first.

Seraphim turned and pulled Aurelia into a deep kiss, whilst Nikita started to make retching sounds.

"Whoa, I was _not _expecting that." muttered Marksman.

Aurelia hit Nikita on the shoulder, "Oh shut up, you are just as bad, if not worse, with Daredevil."

"Yeah, but not in public." huffed Nikita. "You know my parents would kill me if they find out that I am dating him. Or at least my Pa would. I'm sure dad wouldn't mind."

Marksman raised an eyebrow picking up that Nikita had said 'him'. "Wait so, one of them is straight? And the other isn't?"

Seraphim rolled her eyes, "We are right here you know..."

"But yeah, so what, we're triplets? Doesn't mean that we have the same tastes." smirked Nikita.

Doom was still stuck on the fact that they had two male parents. "Wait so-"

Marksman cut him off. "Triplets? You have another sibling?"

Nikita grinned. "Yuhuh, good ol' Leandro. He's Commander Kappa, doesn't look much like us though."

Hunt rolled his eyes. "Except for your eyes. They have exactly the same eyes."

Seraphim hummed in disagreement. "No I'd say his are larger than ours."

"Yeah, he hates it." sniggered Nikita, "Thinks it makes him look too girly."

Doom growled internally, why was no one listening to him? "Guys, please can we back-pedal a bit. You said you have two fathers?"

"Yeah..." nodded Nikita.

"How?" frowned Doom.

The others all looked confused and glanced at each other. "What do you mean 'how'?"

Aqua groaned into his hands. "He's _new _you idiots. You haven't told him how reproduction works in the Void yet."

"Oh." said Seraphim sheepishly, and then brightened. "Oh yeah, we were giving them a tour! Let's go!"

"No." sighed Nikita catching Seraphim's arm before she could teleport off. "We need to answer their questions first."

Aqua rolled his eyes at them. "Reproduction in the Void is very simple really. Chaos is the creator of everything, so if you want a child, you go to him, and he creates a child from your essences. So that means, same sex couples can easily have kids. Chaos will only create you a kid if you have earned it, like shown how loyal you are to the army through years of service, or carrying out daunting missions, or committing acts of extreme bravery...etc. You can go through the pregnancy if you want, Chaos doesn't stop you, but that prevents you from fighting in the Legion, Chaos forbids it if you are pregnant."

"Oh." said Doom understandingly. Man, this place was weird, it was run by an all-powerful dude that could make babies from thin air.

"We ought to go now." muttered Aurelia to Hunt. "Gods forbid that I am late to breakfast again and get yelled at by my brother. Again."

Hunt nodded in agreement. "Bye guys, see you around."

The two left with a pop, leaving the other five standing in the entrance hall.

"What are The Games?" asked Marksman, recalling that Hunt had said that he might 'give his girlfriend a run for her money in The Games'.

"The Games?" asked Aqua. "Let's show you where they are held first. It'll be easier to explain like that. I presume that you already know how to teleport?"

The two nodded.

"Okay, hold on to one of us and we'll teleport you there." said Aqua. "You don't know where we're going so you can't do it yourself, but shared teleportation isn't that different really." he elaborated after seeing their indignant expressions.

* * *

><p>After they had shown Marksman and Doom the multiple arenas used for the Games (Marksman had been very appreciative of the archery ranges), they took them to The Palace of Chaos.<p>

The constant flow of people was rather overwhelming. It was good that the doors to the Palace were fit for a Primordial at it's true size, because otherwise the amount of people moving an and out of them just wouldn't fit.

Seraphim and Nikita pulled the other three down a slightly less noisy and busy corridor.

"Okay, so, first things first. You never walk that far in the Palace of Chaos because it is so fucking huge that it would take you days." started Seraphim.

"Instead, you travel everywhere via permanent portals." Nikita gestured to the row of swirling, black vortexes that lined the wall, each only about 1 metre in diameter, with names stamped above them. A person dressed in a lilac cloak and with the symbol Xi on it appeared out of the one that was labelled "Nyx" (Primordial Goddess of Darkness). A few seconds later, a different person with a darker purple cloak on and the symbols showing that she was the Commander of the Sigma division, appeared out of the one labeled as "Thalassa' (Primordial Goddess of the personified spirit of the Sea).

"Each portal would take you to where it is labelled. For example, the one labelled Chronos **(Primordial God of Time)**, would take you to Chronos' section of the Palace. But they are one way portals, and so this is the exit one, so if you tried to use it, it would just bring you back here." explained Aqua.

Marksman and Doom nodded to show that they heard him as they watched another person appear out of the Physis (Primordial Goddess of Nature) portal.

"Do you travel everywhere else by teleportation then?" asked Doom.

"No, there is the Galaxy corridor. We have an artificial station in each galaxy, an there is a corridor with massive permanent portals that take you to that galaxy for missions. Unfortunately, they cannot take like, an entire army division. So the Commanders will often go on the quest first and then the rest of the division will travel there manually, via spaceship, and arrive a few days or a week later." said Aqua as they walked down the long corridor lined with portals. "But you can only use them for missions, you have you get permission from a Primordial before you can even leave the Void."

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAMP HAVEN-<em>**

Cyclone had finished his meal and was scanning through his messages on his Diepafí̱, to see if any of the new information Chaos had given him was any use. "Who the Hades is Charles Xavier?"

Genius looked up from her meal. "I think he's from the second planet, in this galaxy, and he's very powerful in his world."

Cyclone pursed his lips. "Well that's not very useful then, why did Chaos send his profile to me?"

Genius shrugged. "Maybe the second planet has gotten involved in the war. Maybe Tartarus managed to get the bad guys from that planet to join him."

Cyclone frowned. "Aren't most of the bad guys in the Eternal Torture section of the Void?"

Mastermind snorted "Well, not if they're still _alive_."

"Fair point." said Cyclone with a slight laugh. "I'll check if there are any people from the second planet registered in the eternal torture section of the Void."

He flicked through his screens that were projected into the air. He clicked on the 'members of the Void' list, he had access to it because of his rank as an Elite Alpha. He scrolled down throughout the list to the Eternal Torture section when the screen flickered.

All the members of the Legion froze.

Suddenly, the screen became distorted and started to malfunction. Chaos' voice started to sound slightly robotic, instead of his normal friendly tone. Cyclone's display then closed all together, but then reopened back to normal.

All the members of the Legion unfroze, but stayed very tense.

"Oh. My. Gods." whispered Mastermind, staring at the Diepafí̱.

"This is bad. This is bad." repeated Achilles. "This is very very bad."

Kim frowned. "What's bad? It just glitched."

Cyclone stood up abruptly, looking slightly panicked. "That's the thing though. The Chaos system _doesn't get glitches_. There are only two possible explanations for the glitch, neither of which are good. It either means that someone is doing the impossible; trying to hack the system _and succeeding. _Or Chaos is doing something that means that he can't divert the necessary attention to the Diepafí̱ system. He would have told us like before it happened if he knew about it so this must be spontaneous. The only explanation for a spontaneous event that would divert Chaos' attention enough to glitch the system like this...would be if he was under attack."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, finally finished this damn chapter :D Ha evil cliffhanger...**

**√ Don't worry about the presence thing until I drop more hints, _there will be more hints._**

**√ Sherlock is going to get into an argument with someone in the next chapter, who should that someone be? My friend was thinking The Doctor, but who do you think it should be?**

**√ Please check out my new story called 'There's No Going Back', its a Percy Jackson and Divergent Trilogy Xover. ****Summary: Nico accepts a dangerous quest from an ancient deity, even though Hades warns him that he may never be able to come back. The quest lands him in the future with the task of stopping the horrendous amount of deaths written by the Fates. Can Nico find Tobias and Tris before the events of the Divergent trilogy play out into the Fates' hands? SPOILERS**

**Please be a nice person and review my story, pwease guys.**

****≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈****


	26. Chapter 25: The Diepafí Is Hacked

**Chapter 25: Sherlock Gets In An Argument and The Diepafí is Hacked**

**A/N: :( No one replied to the Sherlock thing. Aw never mind. Sorry for the late**** update- I have (_stupidly__) _started writing yet another multi-chapter story.  
><strong>

**MASSIVE H.I.V.E SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER (if anyone even reads H.I.V.E)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Emmy4TheWin: **Yeahh! You called those names! Tbh I don't know what to write as a reply so meh, you are an awesome follower! Free cookies for you (::) (::) enjoy ^_^

**SnowLeapord: **Ooh I never thought about other 'clones' meeting themselves...I could do that I guess...do you have any in mind? And yeah, I was gonna do the Hercules fights Hercules thing but I couldn't be bothered. If I ever finish this fanfic, then I will do another story with little one-shot snippets of the story which I should have written in. Oh ho ho you will find out about the glitch in this chapter don't fret my dear...

**Kerowyn6: **Hmm yeah...slightly off topic but oh well. You mean the discworld as in Terry Pratchett? Wait- of course you do why am I even asking that question? We have all the books at home, I should seriously read more of them. I've read a few.

**H. : **Hey look, it's you again! I think you are the only person ever to review more than one of my stories, you my friend just made history. Mhuhahahahahaaa I am awesome at evil cliffhangers, after all, I learnt from the best...Uncle Rick.

**Lordvader59: **Aw Ta! Thank you too for reviewing! I feel so proud when people review it :D

**Saryana Greenwood: **Hmm good guess, but nope sowy, presence is not Chaos. Yeah, at some point in time, Percy's identity will be revealed...but it will take a while once I plough through all the other fandoms. Thanks for the reviewwww!

**maddie2014: **I _know _right? I _am _a genius *flutters eyelids conceitedly* no but seriously tho, thank you for the awesome review! I do not deserve such comments, my writing isn't _that _good gurl (or big [I don't care {either is fine}]).

**Tubble: **YES IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT IT IS THE DOCTOR (from the expert opinion of me)! Yes. _Yes_. YES! I AM SO DOING THAT! FRODO MEETS WATSON AND THERE IS CHAOS yeaahhhh I might even do it in this chapter.

**RotBTDfan1937: **Ugh seriously though your name is a pain to type out. Are you even following the story? Frodo is Doom and Legolas is Marksman, two new Alphas being shown round the Void by Percy/Nico's twin daughters and Finnick (THG). And Marksman is thinking of challenging Mockingjay and Merida's places as top archers...have you even read the past few chapters?

**WHERE IS I-SHIP-IT-BUT-IT-WILL-SINK WHEN YOU NEED THEM? GAWDS ANSWER MY PM.**

**=} *appreciation for all the awesome reviews and flattering favourites and follows***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing (as per usual). Why do I even do a disclaimer anymore?<strong>

**WARNINGS (again I KNOW, its boring but oh well): If you hadn't already guessed- slash relationships, swearing, death, torture, fighting, sexual references, depression, weapons (like seriously, **_**loads**_** of weapons and deadly sharp stuff like that), spoilers...etc...just the general things that you would find in a T rated fanfic. Blah blah blah.**

**≈One Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAMP HAVEN-<strong>_

The silence that fell around the hall was eerily unsettling; but not any more so than the news Cyclone had just informed the campers of.

"Oh." muttered Kim uneasily "So...not just a glitch then."

Cyclone seemed to opt to ignore her. "It is made even more daunting by the fact that Chaos hasn't contacted us to inform us on _why _it happened...which means that _h__e doesn't know it happened; _or he is definitely under attack."

Kim nodded weakly to no one in particular, "So...not just a glitch then."

Lena elbowed her and hissed "Shut up, you aren't helping."

Mila rolled her eyes and muttered. "When does she ever?"

Cyclone, who was still standing once again ignored them, or maybe didn't even register them because he was freaking out too much, swiftly clicked into commander mode. "I'm going to the Void, I need to check that everything's running smoothly and that Chaos _hasn't been attacked. _Mastermind and Genius you come with me, the Diepafí system is your area of expertise, we are leaving _now._"

He promptly disappeared with a loud _crack._ Genius and Mastermind followed with two more _crack_s.

In the silence that followed Theseus wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ugh I hate apparition- horrible mode of teleportation."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A MEETING ROOM SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE OF CHAOS-<strong>_

_~Earlier to present~_

Chaos massaged his brow tiredly. He had been feeling particularly drained recently. He wasn't quite sure why, maybe he was feeling ill. But no, that was ridiculous; whoever heard of deities being sick? He had a strange buzzing feeling in his head which he couldn't place, like something particularly annoying was trying to worm it's way into his subconsciousness and wouldn't go away.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. He was sat at the head of a board table with several people who he had called in. The problem that Tartarus seemed more worrying than he had first assumed.

A woman with reddish-blonde hair sat quietly in a seat on his left, conversing in hushed whispers with the two brown haired men that sat either side of her. They had been talking at a normal level but the guest on Chaos' left had given them a very pointed look and told them to shut up.

Said guest had dark curls and a pale face resting on his interlocked fingers with his elbows on the desk. his stared at the information laid out by Chaos almost blankly, but his mind was alive and working much quicker than the average persons'. The last guest paced up and down the table muttering to himself, occasionally stoping to stare down at some of the data or run his hand through his white-blonde-grey hair.

Another figure was seated calmly next to the curly black haired man; he wore the amethyst purple cloak of the Epsilon division and the mark that distinguished him as Commander. A sleek black fedora was sat on his head and cast a thick shadow around his face. But even with that, there was something unnatural and hard to make out about him. When he leant back, thinking silently, the tip of his hat tilted upwards and it could be seen that he did not actually have a face and was in fact a skeleton.

Chaos had individually asked these separate people to come and help him try and pinpoint the location of where the mystery, uncharted planet that could potentially be housing Tartarus' forces. He did not ask his Legion for such detailed and intricate work into a singular mission, because they all had separate missions to undertake and train for. Skullduggery however, Commander Epsilon (the skeleton) was an exception. Normally Chaos would call in Valkyrie to try and help with problem such as this, but as Valkyrie was currently on the mission, she was unavailable. So Chaos asked Skullduggery, her old partner, to come in.

He would very much like to ask the six different detectives what their thoughts were, but he knew it would be unwise to rouse Sherlock whilst he was deep in thought.

"Well..." drawled an uncharacteristically snarky voice. "Look who it is."

Chaos put his head in his hands and groaned aloud. Of all moments, of course now had to be the moment that his son turned up again. No one else reacted to the taunt.

Nancy Drew, the reddish-blonde haired young woman looked up curiously at the person who had just walked in.

The person in question wore a shirt, waistcoat and bowtie; he also has a red fez perched on top of his brown hair.

Two more people entered the room behind him. One was a young woman, who had ginger hair with a red scarf thrown over her shoulder and a leather jacket, the other was brown-haired young man wearing a simple blue T-shirt and a black jumper.

The girl promptly slumped down into the chair next to Skullduggery, Commander Epsilon (the skeleton), ignoring what her companion had said. The boy looked around hesitantly at the people in the room, his eyes settled on Sherlock and he sighed, his eyes flickering back to the man in the fez. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to the girl.

Nancy and the two boys with her, Frank and Joe looked questioningly at them.

The girl, Amy, exhaled slowly and mouthed _you'll see_ at them.

The man in the fez looked slightly put out by the fact that no one appeared to have answered him. It became apparent that he had been talking to Sherlock because he slowly sauntered towards him.

"So fancy seeing _Sherlock Holmes_ in a common meeting room like this." He drew back the chair opposite Sherlock and sat down comfortably. "I thought things such as this were beneath you."

Sherlock didn't even look up at him. "And you, Doctor? I didn't take you to be one that associated as such _lowly_ mortals like ourselves."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Well, I obviously didn't expect to bump into you here else I doubt I would have come."

Sherlock inclined his head. "Well, are terribly sorry to inconvenience you then. We are so pleased that you are here to grace us with your marvelous presence." His words dripped with sarcasm.

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. "And so you should be." He replied with his words weighted with the same amount of sarcasm. "I see you are still wearing that idiotic trench coat of yours."

Sherlock looked coldly up at him. "There is nothing idiotic about my coat."

The Doctor snorted. "Have you seen yourself? You look like a complete and utter-"

"Well at least I don't look as moronic as you in your absurd bowtie."

"My bowtie isn't absurd! It's cool! I look much cooler than you do."

"And for what reason should I care about how 'cool' I look? You sound utterly ridiculous and childish."

"Me? I sound ridiculous? What about you?"

"What about me? I am making perfect sense. And I'm not wearing that nonsensical fez of yours."

The Doctor gaped at him and looked at him like he had been seriously offended. "_Well_! Excuse you! You and your…your…damn useless scarf are far worse than my precious fez."

Sherlock looked at him patronizingly. "I am fairly sure that my scarf is much more useful than your pointless fez, which, by the way, is a rather obnoxious shade of red."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with my fez. It is wonderful and amazing. It is also a beautiful shade of red, leave the poor thing alone- Rory back me up here."

Rory, the man that had walked in with the Doctor, rolled his eyes again. "I'm not the one choosing to have an argument with the sociopath."

"I didn't _choose _to have an argument with him! It just…happened. It's not my fault, it's his, and anyway, the important thing is that he not only insulted my bow tie, he also insulted my poor fez!"

Rory frowned at him whilst Amy, Nancy, Joe, Frank and Skullduggery watched the argument in interest. Chaos and John, Sherlock's companion, not so much.

"In what way shape or form did I _choose _to have an argument with you Doctor? If I remember correctly, which I do, you initiated it by saying the first lines. And your ridiculous fez and bowtie were just _waiting _to be insulted! They look ludicrous. What's more-"

John interrupted, clearly getting tired of the childish conversation between the two geniuses. "So, Amy. How are things?" he asked rather loudly, giving Sherlock a pointed look.

Sherlock made an infantile face at him and looked back down at the sheets on the table.

"Good thank you John." She replied, giving the Doctor a reprimanding glance of her own. He stuck her tongue out at her, and then at Sherlock, who looked like he was debating whether or not to stick out his own back.

Chaos let out his breath. "Well, it's wonderful to see you too son." He said sarcastically.

The Doctor winced and mumbled, "Yeah, sorry dad."

Chaos looked at him disbelievingly, "Anyway, as I was saying before Sherlock requested silence, I called Commander Epsilon, Skullduggery Pleasant, here to help us develop the understanding on the magic used in the first galaxy. Skullduggery knows about the magic used within the first galaxy very well as he originated from the third planet. He was very well accustomed to using or seeing different types of magic in his first life. Unfortunately Valkyrie isn't here too, she would have been helpful on knowledge of the developed magic of the first galaxy."

"Thank God." muttered John.

Nancy cocked an eyebrow. "What's there to be relieved about? Is Valkyrie unpleasant?"

John laughed. "God no, it's just...her and Sherlock aren't very_,,,compatible_ with each other."

Joe snorted, "What, worse than those two?" he nodded in the direction of the Doctor and Sherlock.

This time it was Rory who laughed. "Doc and Sherlock? They get on just fine, they weren't even properly arguing, they yell at each other over childish things but they are still very close."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Close?"

Amy shook her head. "Not like that, more like...brothers."

Nancy, Joe and Frank nodded in understanding and there was a moment of silence, which Chaos was about to use as a time to carry on talking, but the Doctor interrupted.

"Wait, d'you mean to say that Valkyrie has a worse relationship with Sherlock than _I _do?" exploded the Doctor,

Not giving anyone anytime to respond he spoke again. "Nonsense, _no one _could ever have a worse relationship with him than I do." He said slightly possessively and promptly sat on a slightly ruffled Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grunted. "Get off me you inarticulate idiotic prat and shut up."

"See!" exclaimed the Doctor, flailing his arms around delightedly. "Evidence!"

"Oh for the love of-" muttered John as Sherlock tried to push the Doctor off him and resulted in a sort of wrestle. Yes. _Sherlock Holmes _in a friendly wrestle against _The Doctor._

Chaos ran his hand tiredly through his hair. He really didn't have enough time for his son's antics, especially with his distracted state, and the reason of which, he still hadn't pinpointed.

Just when Rory was on the verge of falling asleep, Sherlock was on the verge of getting the Doctor off him and Skullduggery was on the verge of leaving because really, he had more important things to do than watch Chaos' son and a very annoying dead genius play fighting; three people teleported into the room.

And not any three people.

Cyclone, Mastermind and Genius.

All of which were supposed to be on a high profile mission and looked very worried, and yet slightly relieved. Cyclone looked even slightly panicked, which was rather disturbing because as one of the best soldiers in the Legion, and _an assassin,_ Cyclone almost never looked panicked.

He froze for a second when he saw Sherlock and the Doctor on the floor, but then shrugged it off in trade for more pressing matters.

He spoke in his ever calm-voice, which was betrayed by his worried eyes. "Chaos, we have an emergency, level 1."

Everyone in the room froze. Nancy, Joe, Frank, Amy, Rory, John and Sherlock were not familiar with a level 1 emergency, but it really wasn't difficult to work out what was meant.

Chaos shot up. "Report, what happened?" He barked, freaking out, his day was getting worse and worse.

"Glitch in the Diepafí. Yes, glitch in the unglitchable, unhackable system. We assumed it must be glitching because you have been attacked, but evidently not; thus meaning that the only possible explanation is that someone is hacking the Diepafí. Which is, impossible. That is why Mastermind and Genius are here."

Chaos could feel himself getting more and more panicked, a glitch in the Diepafí system? That was not possible. Hacking? Who would even attempt at hacking it, let alone actually succeed about it.

"Where did you see the glitch? As in, where on the system. Do you think they were after information or trying to manipulate the things control by the Diepafí or trying to gain access to the soldiers?" asked Sherlock in rapid fire questions.

"It was-"

Chaos suddenly felt a wall of pain slam into him. He dropped to him knees and Cyclone abruptly stopped talking, he drew his sword quicker than you could blink.

"Are you being attacked sir?" he asked, alarmed, swords ready to fight the invisible foe.

"No-…I…ah." He convulsed slightly and then regained proper control over himself.

Cyclone was next to Chaos like lightning, using his blessing to see if anything was attacking Chaos. There wasn't.

He frowned. "Are you ok sir?" he helped Chaos back up again, checking his aura to see if any damage was done. Nothing.

Chaos frowned back. "That was very strange, it was like my subconsciousness was attacked, but not me, I was aware of it and could feel it slightly, but it wasn't actually me that was attacked."

Everyone exchanged confused and troubled looks, when Skullduggery jumped to his feet. "It's the Diepafí system!"

Mastermind blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

Skullduggery started pacing up and down. "Chaos' consciousness is integrated into the Diepafí system, right? Right. You said that there was a glitch in the system earlier, it must have been someone trying to hack the system. Chaos is obviously feeling the side effects of having his subconsciousness being taken apart. It all makes sense!"

Nancy grinned. "Yes! It fits into place. And Chaos just felt a particularly strong side effect, which probably means that the hacker must have…succeeded in hacking that particular part."

Sherlock turned to Cyclone. "Where were you on the system when you saw the glitch, answer me this time, Maybe we can work out what this hacker has managed to achieve from what he was hacking into."

"I was browsing on…" all the blood drained from Cyclone's face as he realised exactly what he had been looking at. "The command center for the Eternal Torture in the Afterlife Void."

Everyone leapt to their feet.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap." Muttered Cyclone, his brain not working enough to formulate a deccent profanity.

Chaos instantly sent out a level 1 alert through the Diepafí to every soldier in the Legion and a message to all the Deities in the Palace.

Cyclone teleported immediately to the Eternal Torture sector in the Afterlife Void. There were many buildings and places in the sector and it spanned a very large area, he entered the closest one on the left. He could see no one there, it was deserted. He silently moved down the corridor and inspected the cell (which took up the entire floor [it's messy work, torturing people**{not that I would know idk what you are on about}**]). All the guards were gone as well as the prisoner, nothing at all was left inside. No marks, no evidence of a struggle, not even any previous torture marks. Whoever it was who had done the retrieval, had done a fine job in cleaning up afterwards. Cyclone checked who the prisoner who had gotten away was, "Sauron. Fuck."

He wondered who else had managed to get away, this was very, very bad news. jJust from how many enemies he had gotten, he knew that it was plausible that all of the ones who were released hated him, he had quite a reputation as Cyclone.

_~Back in the meeting room~_

As soon as Mastermind found out about where the glitch was, he went about trying to eradicate the hacker. He could feel their presence but he could quite reach them, it was infuriating. Calming himself he tried again and as he reached out in his mind, the presence withdrew. His eyes snapped open. He sent a message through his

"Laur-Genius, I mean, check to see if there are any traces left in the system."

Laura's finger's danced over the Diepafí laptop."Nope. No traces whatsoever, completely clean."

Mastermind ran his hand through his hair. "A hacker _always_ leaves traces. Little mistakes where they came in and where they bypassed the security. They can never be _completely clean..._Unless..." he said thoughtfully.

Genius carried on for him, her eyes shining with worry. "Unless, it was an AI **(artificial intelligence)**."

Master mind looked at her in concern. "Yes! You remember in our third year when HIVEmind **(an artificial intelligence system for those of you who haven't read H.I.V.E) **let us through the security and left no traces."

Abruptly Cyclone arrived back in the meeting room, the six detectives stayed where they were because, seriously, what could they do? The Doctor was still there, sulking his chair because Chaos berated him but not Sherlock. Once he had checked all of the prisons, he was glad to see that very few prisoners had gotten away, but a few had; he then immediately teleported back to Chaos to report to him.

"Very few prisons had been breached, but it seemed that it was intricately planned because the few that did get away were big ones. Sauron, Voldemort, Kronos, Gaia, Snow and Apophis."

Chaos' eyes widened. All of the ones that had been released posed massive problems. Sauron and Voldemort, two very evil, very crazy 'Dark Lord's; Kronos and Gaia, two very annoying and naughty and unfortunately powerful descendants of his; Snow, once a President, very sick and insane yet cunning and skilled in blackmail; and Apophis, supposedly the 'God of Chaos' in Egyptian mythology, but in reality it was just a extraordinarily powerful immortal who was very much barking mad and in the form of a very large snake. The only person who could have such extensive knowledge of the Eternal Torture section of the Void would have been Tartarus, meaning he was behind the hack and that the freed prisoners had allied with him.

Yup, big problems.

He turned to Mastermind and Genius. "Have you got anything on how this hacker could have got in?"

They nodded grimly. Mastermind spoke. "We have come to the conclusion that it must have been some sort of Artificial Intelligence system as the record was completely clean, the only way that could have theoretically happened is if it wasn't actually a human that bypassed it. Every human leaves mistakes, even professionals. Genius has spent years and years perfecting hacking, she was the best in her previous life, but even now she leaves little mistakes. Nothing traceable of course, just where she entered the security and such, but the Diepafí system didn't even have those. It must have been an AI."

Chaos frowned "But Mastermind, I thought that when you designed the system, you deliberately made it so that AIs and such wouldn't even have a chance in hacking it."

Mastermind grimaced. "That's what I thought as well so AIs must have been developed to a much higher standard somewhere in the Universe."

There was a silence as everyone took in the information.

Sherlock spoke "But surely if it was you designed it, there must have been some logical thinking behind it because otherwise it would have been impossible to navigate. Thus meaning that the system would have the potential to be broken down through that logic into a form that could be hacked."

Mastermind considered this. "Well, I suppose logical speaking, yes, that's correct. But me? I'm kinda special you see, I'm not like everyone els-"

"And I noticed that when you spoke earlier," Sherlock interrupted him. "You didn't include yourself when you were speaking of professional hackers. Clearly you are a computer and electronics expert, that it obvious from your status, name and from the state of your fingertips." Mastermind looked down at his fingers to see what was wrong with them. "So why did you not include yourself? Did you forget: unlikely; not want to embarrass Miss Genius by saying that you don't leave marks whilst hacking: highly unlikely; or did you exclude yourself because you are not human: likely?"

Mastermind blinked, rather dazed by Sherlocks very fast and low words that could barely be heard but were fired at him like bullets.

John apologised for him. "Sorry, he's always like that."

Genius smiled. "Och, don't worry. He is in fact entirely right, you see Mastermind isn't actually human. He...he...he's..." Genius struggled to explain Mastermind to them without offending him.

**(SPOILERS FOR H.I.V.E)**

Mastermind snorted. "You know I won't be offended. It's a long story but we'll give you the short version. We come from the 5th planet in the 4th Galaxy. Basically, there was this guy who was evil but wasn't the evilest; he was in charge of 'global villainy' but he was also meant to stop an really evil people from taking over the world. He was called Number One." he paused, checking that everyone was still following him.

"Long story short, he got possessed by this insane Artificial Intelligence System called Overlord. Over time, Overlord planned on taking over Number One's body and thus being able to control all the 'villans' in the world, but he was slowly killing Number One. So Overlord made him create a clone that would be genetically engineered to be perfect to host Overlord. And that is who I am. I'm not human, I'm the clone of a really evil guy, created by the command of an even more evil guy. Because I have been genetically engineered to host a supercomputer, I can do things that normal humans can't, like hack things in my mind and _create an unhackable system for the Legion of Chaos._"

Sherlock's eyes glistened as he absorbed this completely new information. John knew that he would want to spend the next few hours interrogating Mastermind about cloning and genetic engineering, unfortunately, he couldn't.

Genius sat, face furrowed in concentration as her mind worked at a million miles an hour. Suddenly her eyes widened, evidently she had come to a logical solution. She gaped and then covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Ohmygods."

Mastermind looked at her concernedly as she started to gesticulate wildly. She looked at him searchingly, seemingly unable to convey what she was thinning out loud.

Mastermind suddenly seemed to comprehend what she was on about and gasped loudly. "Yes...that must be it! Gods...that's worrying..."

Genius nodded vehemently, "And Zero!"

Everyone else looked at each other in confusion. Cyclone raised an eyebrow. "Care to share?"

"Mastermind wasn't the only one! They can control your movements and take over your mind! If they side with Tartarus..." Genius babbled.

Everyone looked even more confused

Mastermind cut in. "Basically, what she's trying to say is, when I was created as a clone...the lab I was made in wasn't shut down and more clones were made. They have more enhanced powers then I do, and Whilst I was brought up as a human, I am fairly normal, just quite clever but with a photographic memory and mind hacking abilities; they were brought up as machines, so they are...insane. And power hungry."

"Oh..." said Cyclone, realising just how big of a problem they posed.

Skullduggery asked a question in the silence that followed. "Genius said something about controlling movements and taking over your mind. And you said 'enhanced powers' but what exactly do these 'enhanced powers' constitute of?"

Mastermind frowned. "Well, we've only met one of them, he was called Zero. Basically the way were designed means that we can control, manipulate and direct electricity. He could do all the things I can do like hacking and stuff, but he could also do creepy stuff. Creepy stuff like controlling the electric messages in your nervous system and thus controlling your movements entirely."

Everyone sucked in a breath. That was some serious shit they were up against.

"And you? Can you do that?" asked Sherlock.

Mastermind nodded curtly "Like Cyclone here can control your body by manipulating your water, I can do the same through your electricity."

Everyone in the room sans Chaos and Genius looked warily at Cyclone and Mastermind.

"How..." started Nancy cautiously "How many of these...clones are there?"

Genius sighed. "That's the thing. We don't know. For all we know there might be 10s, 100s even."

"Oh dear..." groaned Chaos. He hadn't realised to what extend this problem was, the 5th planet on the 4th Galaxy imploded thousands of years ago, he hadn't factored in the surviving maniacs of that planet.

John looked rather lost. "How exactly does this relate to our current predicament?"

Mastermind explained. "If they _have _survived, then it would make sense that they are the ones that are behind this hack because no other Artificial Intelligence System would be able to bypass my security. That means that they must have allied with Tartarus or are woking for him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jesus Christ that chapter took eons to write. I hope you guys are fully appreciating this 5,189 word chapter.**

**Oh and sorry I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink I wrote the beginning of this chapter before you had reviewed and I can't be bothered to change it so yeah sorry meh (_fill in the thing I sent by PM)_. HOLY CRAP GUISE I CANNOT ADD THE SUPERNATURAL FANDOM UNTIL I RUN OUT OF IDEAS YGGGHHHHH *makes exasperated noise***

**Thanks for being awesome followers! READ AND REVIEW PLS GUYS!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: I'm writing another story Percy JacksonHarry Potter/Avengers crossover, please check it out!**

**Name- When Buried Pasts are Uneathed**

**Summary - **Au with different endings to the books, Harry and Percy suffer greatly from their separate wars. Each of the flee from their respective pasts and individually join an American spying agency named S.H.I.E.L.D as assassins. Kraken (Percy) and Basilisk (Harry) become well-known legendary rivals within the agency until they are partnered together and realise that they are the perfect team. But how well can they hide their secret pasts?****


	27. Chapter 26: The World Sure Has Changed

**Chapter 26: The World Sure Has Changed**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm I might not update for a while because (1) My Grade 7 Violin is coming up, and (2) I am going to China at some point in time ieeeeieieeeeeeeeee!**

**It has come to my attention the timeline of my story is really unclear, sorry here is a quick summary:**

** So basically 4000 years have passed since Nico, Jason and Percy left. Time on the first planet flows at exactly the same time as time on the Void because the first planet was created to be very similar to the Void. So it goes like this-  
>(1) Current point in book series<br>(2) 1 month passes, Battle of Gaia ends - Annabeth breaks up with Percy  
>(3) 3 weeks later Adam Colton joins Camp<br>(4) Gradually, over the period of 2 weeks, all of Percy's friends turn on him - sans the Nico, at the same time, Octavian convinces the Legion to outcast Jason.  
>(5) At the end of the 2 weeks, Percy's parents are killed<br>(6) 5 and a half weeks after the battle with Gaia, Nico returns from the Underworld and finds Percy locked in the Poseidon cabin and half starved and severely depressed.  
>(7) 3 days later, they contact Jason and then have the Dream with Chaos.<br>(8) Next day, they join the Legion of Chaos.  
>(9) 1 year later Thalia and the hunt visit Camp, she gets pissed at everyone and leaves, deciding to look for them herself with the hunt, no luck<br>(10) 3 years later Adam Colton leaves and lifts his powers, everyone suddenly notices; they get in an argument, Thalia still pissed at them all  
>(11) Camp Half-Blood starts to split and New Rome turns on Reyna and Octavian<br>(12) After 3 months of everyone trying to kill each other, the Gods create Camp Haven (Where? You'll find out and tbh I'm still not sure where I should place it)  
>(13) 2 months later, they decide to make demigods they deem worthy enough immortal<br>(14) 4000 years after the battle of Gaia, Tartarus threatens the first galaxy and Percy, Nico and Jason are sent back on their mission.  
>(15) All spend one night with the Avengers<br>(16) Next day Percy is sent to Camp Haven with Genius and Mastermind  
>(17) 2 days later Percy feels the mysterious presence<br>(18) 1 day later the Diepafí is hacked  
>*current point in the story*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: **Why thank you. I take extreme pride in my fucked up work :D Yeah I might change it to and avengers/pjo crossover soon instead of hp/pjo

**Guest: **Danke :) Encouraging reviews are always appreciated

**Emmy4TheWin: **Thankyouuuuuuuuuuuu and don't worry about being lost in the story, there will probably only be one chapter up by the time you return XD I'm solo slow at updating because I am trying to update all my stories at the same time.

**Don'tHoldBackGiveItYourAll: **Thank you, I will note down The Graceling Trilogy for future reference

**SnowLeapord: **YES SO MANY CRAZY PROBLEMS mhuhahahhahaaa *cue amazing evil laugh and everyone staring at me weirdly*, hmm yeah I might do Elsa meeting th Snow Queen at some point

**I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink: **Lol yup fireworks at 1am are fucking annoying and that happened to me on the 4th of July as well AND I DON'T EVEN LIVE IN AMERICA. WAS THERE ANY NEED TO CELEBRATE AMERICAN INDEPENDENCE DAY ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT _IN ENGLAND? _I feel your pain, don't worry, if you kill them I won't report you, in fact I encourage you in doing so.

**Guest: **Oooh questioooons. (1) I will explain the timeline in this chapter (2) Eventually Percy's identity will be revealed, but probably not anytime soon sorry :D (3) Yeaa he's probably bi, Thanks for the review though!

**Tubble: **Sowy! *hides* Please don't kill me *covers face*. I know that you said SAURON AND GAIA AND VOLDEMORT AND APOPHIS BUT that was when you guessed the mystery presence. YOU ARE RIGHT THEY ARE IN MY STORY, BUT THEY ARE NOT THE MYSTERY PRESENCE. *hangs head in shame* sorry for any misunderstandings, I take the blame.

...please don't kill me *cowers behind a befuddled Captain America*

**Anonymous Me: **Awwwwwww Taaaaaa bbz, thanks for the awesome review!

**Kerowyn6: **Hmm the Phoenix Force in an idea, I will file it away in my head of the billions of things that might possibly happen in this story. Graçias por the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Do I even have to do a disclaimer anymore?<strong>

**Thanks to all those amazing people who faved, followed or review the story!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><strong><em>STARK TOWER-<em>**

Reaper stood on the balcony of the penthouse part of the tower.

His eyes roamed the bustling streets below. He had been gone so long from this world, and yet it seemed that not much had changed.

It was because, he had been informed from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, the world had been remade.

There had been a nuclear war.

A devastating and annihilating world wide war that razed almost every country.

It had started with North Korea, they had nuked the US about 60 years after Nico, Jason and Percy had left Earth. The US, of course, had fought back and sent atomic bombs back at them. The whole thing was pretty fucked up, Russia had also invaded Mongolia and Kazakhstan and had started an arms race with China, and Japan freaked out as well and joined the arms race too. It all became even more fucked up when some of the US fighter planes accidentally flew through strictly Canadian airspace to get to Alaska to collect supplies. The Canadians, who had tried to remain impartial, got pissed and allied with England and half of Europe (who had been neutral until Canada dragged them into it).

The tension created by the arms race between Russia, China and Japan imploded and nuclear war stirred up within Asia. Meanwhile, a North Korean plane containing a nuke was shot down over Europe by a US plane. The nuke exploded and Italy was wiped of the map. The rest of Europe got pissed and created their own side against all of the North Koreans, US and Russia/Japan/China-engaged-in-atomic-warfare. Canada were no longer in the war as Russia had invaded and caused a genocide.

Africa, which had remained neutral up until that point were pulled in when all the shipping lines were closed down and South America attempted to invade to get to their oil reserves (because the US had halted the oil distribution around the world as soon as the war had started).

So basically WWIII happened.

When it was over, 200 years and 10 generations later, some countries were completely demolished, others were only partially destroyed. And some had managed to stay completely impartial and played no part in the war at all. Australia, Greenland, India, Mexico and Greece were some of the few countries that had achieved that feat.

They were basically at caveman level again, they had the the knowledge of everything, but had next to no resources left.

It had taken about 3000 years to re build the world up to the same standard that it had been at before the war.

But the advantage to that was that when they re fashioned the worlds, they made it so that it ran off completely clean energy.

And now, the world had advanced much further than it had been like at Reaper's time. All the countries were of a more or less equal status now, and each country had main exports that they focused mainly on producing.

The US was weapons and technology.

To be fair, he didn't know much about the technology in the year 2010, seeing as he had been stuck in a time warped casino hotel for quite some time, so now he had even less idea about what the Hades half the electronic shit in Stark Tower was.

Now that it was the year 6018.

JARVIS had really freaked the fuck out of him to begin with, seriously though, a talking computer?

He heard an triumphant whoop and 'In your face losers, suck on that!' from a floor below. They were playing poker and someone had challenged Guardian (Primrose Everdeen) to a game and they were now paying the price. It must have been Tony Stark, for no one in the Legion was stupid enough to challenge Guardian to a cards match, she was unbeatable in basically everything.

As Reaper walked along the roof, taking deep breaths and calming himself, his mind wondered to Cyclone. He hoped that he was alright, he wished he was with him, he knew how much Cyclone didn't want to come back to the first planet (Cyclone had thrown a massive [adorable yet terrifying to everyone else] tantrum as soon as they had exited Chaos' board room after receiving the mission).

As much as he agreed with him about how it was ridiculous that they had to negotiate and ally with those, quote 'motherfucking- literally, fucking asshole pieces of fucking shit that are good for abso-fucking-lutely nothing', they needed them to win the war against Tartarus.

Speaking of which, him and Cyclone were supposed to visit the second planet in a few days to gain support of the mutants of that world. Tartarus had managed to ally with some of the bad guys of that world. He hoped that Cyclone had opened the information on Charles Xavier that he had sent him via Diepafí.

Reaper leaned back and wondered idly what the Gods were doing at that point in time.

He wondered how strong they were, had the nuclear war damaged them in any way? Had it been caused by demigods?

Where was Olympus based now? The Empire State building had been long gone.

Maybe it was back in Greece. Greece hadn't been attacked in the war.

And _where _was Camp Haven? He knew that it couldn't be in Long Island where Camp Half-Blood had been, because that didn't exist anymore, nor did the Caldecott Tunnel, where Camp Jupiter used to be.

The night was quiet and the sky was calm, a direct contrast to the people who hurried around the streets below him. It almost seemed like a different world down there, he was so high up that it almost seemed that they didn't matter.

Maybe that's what the Gods felt like on Olympus, they were so removed from the world that it wasn't hard to imagine how uninterested they were in the world below. But Stark Towers had only 93 floors in comparison to Olympus, that had rested on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. No wonder they cared so little about the mortals.

Reaper wrinkled his nose, he was comparing himself to the Olympians! He walked back downstairs before his trail of thought strayed onto a dangerous route.

Natasha, Thor, Clint, Mockingjay, Valkyrie, Prongs and Sorcerer (Carter Kane) were trying to drink each other under the table. Clint and Sorcerer had both already become very drunk and were singing obnoxiously loudly and out of tune. They were drinking Prongs' favourite drink, firewhiskey, one of the strongest drinks in existence.

Steve was laughing at a Tony, who had just been thrashed at poker by the beautiful blonde haired Guardian. Guardian clutched the money she had won triumphantly, of course, money was no object in the Void, but it was satisfying nonetheless to wipe the smirk off the arrogant billionaire's lips.

Enchantress (Sadie Kane) was goodness knows where and Four (Tobias Eaton) and Six (Tris Prior) were absent. Most likely making out in their room a few floors below. Chameleon (Cammie Morgan) and Panther (Bex Baxter) sat with Bruce and Peter Parker on the sofa, discussing how S.H.I.E.L.D's technology worked.

Gladiator was frowning at something on his Diepafí as he scrolled though it. Reaper came to sit next to him on the leather sofa.

"Sup Sparky?" he said.

Gladiator had become immune to all the names that Reaper and Cyclone called him so he ignored him.

"C'mon, what's with the long face." he said as Gladiator glanced at him.

"What?" he said, confused, obviously not really focused on him.

"Why do you look so worried?" he explained. "Cyclone's not been attacked has he? Oh that bloody idiot-"

Gladiator rolled his eyes. "No no nothing of the sort...it's just..."

"...what?"

Gladiator sighed. "You do realise that we are supposed to move the Avengers into Camp Haven tomorrow right?"

Reaper froze. "Crap."

Gladiator nodded. "Exactly, there are so many problems, for one, we don't even know where Camp Haven _is_."

Reaper groaned into his hands, tomorrow was gonna be fun.

Storm (Elsa) appeared in the middle of the room, looking slightly guilty. So there she was, Reaper had begun to wonder what had happened to her.

Enchantress walked in from wherever she had been and grinned. "Hey gurl."

Storm looked up and grinned. "Enchantress! You'll never guess where I've been."

Enchantress smirked knowingly at her, and winced slightly at her brother's very loud, very embarrassing drunk singing. "How's your godly boyfriend?"

Storm gave a small smile that, to Reaper, looked more like a grimace.

Enchantress frowned concernedly, "Aw come come here Storm, tell me what wrong. Is he a pillock? I knew it."

They sat down on the massive red armchair that was really much more like a sofa than an armchair. Storm smiled. "Oh no, no, I'm fine, he's fine...in fact, he's more than fine isn't he." she sighed dreamily, Enchantress chuckled. "His beautiful skin is so smooth and his hair! Ohmygods it's so silky smooth and-"

Enchantress prepared herself for a long dreamy monologue about how beautiful Loki was. Her voice faltered slightly and Enchantress' brows furrowed as she looked worriedly at Storm.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "He's amazing and all, I mean, _its_ Loki." she paused_ "_I just wish he'd _try _to be nicer to Jay **(Jack Frost). **I mean, it does't help that Jay was being a prick as well, but Loki could at least try to be less that rude to him."

Enchantress raised an eyebrow, "Well, you can't really expect Blizzard **(Jack Frost)** to that be nice to any of your boyfriends."

Storm looked confused. "Why not? Jay's a perfectly nice guy, I've known him for so long I thought maybe he'd be nice to Loki. Jay's like the older brother that I never had."

From where he was sat near the two girls, Reaper gave a choked laugh and muttered "Friendzone level: Blizzard."

Storm huffed. "What does that even mean? You're not insulting Jay are you?"

Enchantress stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes, "Storm dear, I don't think Blizzard would be very happy to hear you call him your _brother."_

"Why not?" asked Storm, frowning, "He's practically my family, why wouldn't he want to be my brother? Oh, he _is _my brother that's why he's being so rude to Loki, because that's what brothers do to their sister's boyfr-"

Storm came to entirely the wrong conclusion; Enchantress took pity on her and cut her off. "_No _Storm. He's being so rude to Loki because _he's jealous._"

"He's...jealous?" she said slowly. "Why would he be j- oh."

Grinning wickedly, Enchantress nodded sagely "Yes, oh."

"Yeah, I always thought you would hook up with Blizzard." called Valkyrie from where she sat, sober, supporting a very drunk Clint. That turned many heads to Storm.

"What?" exclaimed Mockingjay. "You two _finally _got together?"

"Thank God!" grinned Prongs. "The sexual tension between the two of you was driving everyone nuts!"

Storm looked incredibly dazed, like her whole life had been tremendously changed but she couldn't tell if it was for good or for bad. "There was sexual tension?" she muttered.

She blinked a couple of times to see everyone grinning at her, even the Avengers and Peter, because despite the fact that they had no idea what was going one, everyone else was happy and they were all slightly drunk; so they grinned anyway.

She then noticed Peter. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE PALACE OF CHAOS-<em>**

Cyclone sighed as he exited the meeting room with Mastermind (Otto Malpenese) and Genius (Laura Brand).

Things really weren't going well, Sauron, Voldemort, Snow, Apophis, Kronos and Gaia were on the loose; an unknown amount of being with the same-if-not-more-powerful powers as Mastermind had joined Tartarus; the Avengers still hadn't been moved into Camp Haven; the Chaos Divisions still hadn't arrived in the First galaxy yet; and Cyclone was still freaked out by the weird mystery presence he felt the day before.

"You guys get back to Camp Haven for now, you need to set up for the Avengers. I'll be back soon, Chaos has just told me to check up on some of the permanent portals, apparently some of them have been malfunctioning."

The two nodded, teleporting away. Both of them were deep in thought trying to work out and analyse the threat of the Otto-Clones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ELSEWHERE IN THE PALACE OF CHAOS-<em>**

Seraphim, Nikita and Aqua (Finnick Odair) we're about to exit the hallway of permanent portals to show Marksman (Legolas) and Doom (Frodo) other parts of the Palace of Chaos, when a man appeared in the hallway.

He wore a strange water-like cloak that somehow still cast a shadow over his face. The way he held himself clearly marked him out a a leader and from the cloak that was not uniform, they could easily tell that he was a an Alpha. He had dual katanas strapped on his back and he wore golden armour that was tinted slightly green. As he looked around, his gaze came to rest on the four of them, Marksman and Doom shuddered as they felt the stare from the cloaked eyes almost as it were a physical action.

This man undoubtably held an unimaginable amount of power.

His intimidating aura was ruined slightly as the Seraphim and Nikita gave twin squeals and hurtled themselves at him. "Dad!"

The man didn't even flinch as the two army commanders attached themselves to his person. He made a a soft humming noise and then said. "Hello dears, how are you?" He kissed each of them lightly on the head. "What are you doing in the Palace, aren't you supposed to be with your divisions?"

Nikita rolled her eyes unsubtly. "Dad, our soldiers aren't incompetent, they can manage by themselves for a couple of hours-"

"-whilst we show around these two new Alphas." smiled Seraphim.

The man who was clearly the sisters' father turned to look at Marksman and Doom, who grew slightly uncomfortable under the stare that they could not see. "New Alphas you say?". He looked at the two for a moment longer and then suddenly they could see past the shadow that shrouded his face. He had a handsome tanned face with sharp green eyes and the same high cheekbones that Seraphim and Nikita had. Just under the hood was a mop of shaggy black hair, a few strands poked out from under the water-hood.

"Hmm good, you're just being given a tour. I almost thought you were corrupting my baby girls." he said thoughtfully. He held out a worn, slightly scarred hand, "I'm Cyclone, Alpha Elite."

They shook hands and Marksman and Doom introduced themselves whilst the Nikita snorted and Seraphim pouted.

"Dad..._really?"_

"You _know _dating Elia, have been for years now! I'm not going to go for some random new Alpha, who is _male. _And Nikita is already -" the person in question elbowed Seraphim in the ribs before she got any further "...uh, she is uh not likely to go...for a random new recruit either. "

Cyclone's eyes zeroed in on his daughters. "What?" he said sharply.

"Uh..." Seraphim stuttered. Nikita remained silent.

"What were you going to say Sera dear?" he said in a calm voice that scared them more than he would have if he were shouting.

The two girls looked uneasy, Seraphim more though as Nikita remained as impassive as she could.

Aqua grinned mischievously. "You haven't told your dad yet?"

Cyclone's eyes narrowed even further. "Told me what? Do you have anything to say to me Kita dear?"

Nikita shook her head carefully.

Suddenly a mischievous grin that mimicked Aqua's spread over his lips. "Nikita Sally, you're dating someone, aren't you?"

Nikita's face stayed emotionless for about 4 seconds before she sighed. "Yes."

"Wait until you're Pa hears about this." Cyclone said, playfully smirking at his daughter.

Nikita's eyes widened slightly. "No dad, you can't!"

Cyclone froze slightly, why was she protesting so much? He was sure that Reaper would like to know if his daughter was in a relationship. "Why's that dear?"

She sighed, trying to think of a way to express her feelings. Seraphim tried for her. "You see dad, Pa wouldn't approve of her choice of boyfriend..."

Cyclone laughed slightly, still confused. "You're Pa wouldn't approve of you dating anyone dear, that's nothing new. I'm sure that if he were allowed to he would forbid both of you from dating full stop!"

Nikita bit her lip. "But this is different, he...has a bit of a...history with you and Pa. I know that maybe even you wouldn't approve of it."

Marksman and Doom felt like they were intruding on a private conversations and fidgeted awkwardly; Aqua not so much, he watched the conversation with obvious delight.

Cyclone frowned, he placed his hand on her shoulder and moved so that he was at her eye level. He wasn't comfortable with her being so uncomfortable. "Hmm well, uh," he sighed. "I won't end you relationship just because _I _don't like your chosen partner, I'll make sure you're Pa will do the same. If _you _are happy with the boy, then I don't want to ruin that happiness dear. And besides, you said it was a _history _so it was a long time ago that we disputed, right?"

Nikita gave a weak laugh. "Oh yes, a _very _long time ago. About 4000 years to be exact."

Cyclone immediately stiffened, Nikita knew what she had said, it had had the desired effect. Cyclone pressed his lips together tightly, what Nikita was suggesting was that the boy she was dating had been from Cyclone's previous life on the first planet. Someone who he _and _Reaper had fallen out with at some point.

In his _old _life.

"Kita, who is it?" he said softly.

Nikita opened her mouth several times, as if unsure as to whether or not she should actually say something. In the end she gave in to her father's steady, stern gaze. "Daredevil." she whispered.

Cyclone sucked in his breath sharply. "Ah."

He inwardly cursed. Of all people! Nikita had to chose Daredevil? She was right, Reaper would _not _approve.

He nodded slowly biting his lip. "You know I have to tell your Pa Kita?"

She nodded, almost in resignation.

He then beamed, pulling her into a tight hug and ruffling her hair. "Aw lookit you Kita dear. Already all grown up and dating."

* * *

><p><strong><em>BACK AT STARK TOWER-<em>**

After Storm had been introduced to Peter and visa vera, and Storm's current dating situation had been cleared up (Storm still looked slightly dazed), Clint and Sorcerer (Carter Kane) had passed out on the sofa and everyone else sat down to a massive game of Poker.

A game later and somehow Prongs had won, until it was revealed that he had cheated, and Guardian had in fact won (again).

It was about 9 a'clock so Gladiator decided to make his announcement before everyone got too drunk or disappeared.

"Oi! Listen up guys." Reaper called for him, gradually he gained everyone's attention. He pointed to the two unconscious bodies on the floor. "Can someone wake them up, and someone else go find Four and Six from wherever they are- actually JARVIS could you summon them? We might walk in on them doing the dirty or something."

"Of course sir." replied JARVIS.

Prongs waved his hand at Clint and Sorcerer and said '_renervate_' (he no longer was limited to using a wand), and the duo slowly came to, clutching their heads and moaning at the pounding in their heads.

Enchantress laughed at her brother. "You really are shit at handling alcohol."

He whimpered, massaging his temples, "Don't shout."

"It hurts." whined Clint.

Natasha sniggered at him. "Serves you right for trying to down the whole bottle, you didn't even know what that firewhiskey stuff was and yet you still tried to chug it down."

Four and Six materialised, looking rather disgruntled. "Yes? Is this important?" asked Six, looking rather annoyed.

"Yes it is, now if everyone could listen to him and stay conscious long enough to hear him out, that would be great." snapped Reaper back at her, gesturing to Gladiator.

All eyes focused on Gladiator before he started his explanation. "Right so, we have been living in Stark Tower for a few days now, basically doing nothing. Tomorrow we are scheduled to move into Camp Haven and wait for the Legion Divisions to arrive so that we can train and prepare for the war. For those of you who aren't in the Legion or weren't paying attention in the briefing meeting, Camp Haven is where the descendants of the Greek/Roman Gods live safely, occasionally visited by the Greek/Roman Gods themselves. The Greek/Roman Gods are made up of a mixture of 3rd, 4th and 5th generations of Chaos' descendants. They will be expecting us tomorrow sometime, I don't know where it is but one would assume that Chaos will be taking us there via portal.

"Those not in the Legion should pack a bag full of clothes that will be needed, we cannot give you a definite amount of time that you will be staying there, but it may be weeks before you return here. Take all your weapons that are irreplaceable. Food will not be a problem and neither will lodgings, they are already sorted out by Cyclone, Mastermind and Genius who left a few days ago. Understood?"

The Alphas shook their heads, understanding that their mission was finally moving somewhere.

The others blinked; it had been like Gladiator had been a normal, slightly tipsy teenager playing Poker one second, and the next second he became Director Fury barking orders at them for their next mission.

"Understood?" he repeated testily and Steve responded automatically, "Yes sir."

He then blushed, realising what he had said to the blonde teenager. The others chuckled at his embarrassment.

A short, loud, ear-splitting alarm suddenly sounded out of nowhere. Everyone jumped and immediately all the Alphas of Chaos froze and paled noticeably.

Several of them opened up their Diepafís quickly.

"Fuck." muttered Reaper, leaping to his feet. "Fucking- fuck damn it all to Tartarus." he cursed under his breath as he read the alert.

"What? What's going on?" said Steve, standing up in alarm.

"Yeah wassh goin' on? Wa' wash dat real loud noishe er'ier" slurred Clint, still half asleep.

Mockingjay's pupils had dilated in panic. "It was Level One Alert. Sent to everyone in the entire Legion...its only used in dire states of emergency."

Tony was still looking, fascinated at the multiple Diepafís open.

"So? What happened?" asked Natasha, appearing to be only slightly worried.

Gladiator took a deep breath, trying to calm himself from the panic threatening to consume him."There was just a security breach at the Palace and Void of Chaos; several very high profile prisoners have escaped."

"Oh dear." winced Peter.

"What a shame." mumbled Clint, not really aware of what was going on.

Prongs suddenly stiffened as he was reading. "Oh- fuck no."

"What now?" frowned Bruce, he had never heard Prongs curse before.

"Fucking Voldemort escaped." he said through gritted teeth.

Gladiator looked at the list, his eyes widening slightly. "Oh Hades. Kronos escaped."

"_And _Gaia_._" hissed Reaper.

Guardian squeaked slightly. "Oh my Gods. President Snow." she whispered, looking, terrified, at Mockingjay for confirmation. Mockingjay just stared in horror at her own list, not noticing her sister's desperate glance.

Enchantress sucked in a deep breath after reading the list. She locked eyes with her brother, who seemed to sober up after reading the message. "Apophis." they breathed slowly.

The Avengers watched as many of the professional, terrifyingly deadly teenagers that they had met a few short day ago started to full on freak out.

Their enemies, many of which they had defeated thousands if not millions of of years ago were at large again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah yeah I didn't update when I said I would, I'M SORRY HaDaEx who I told I would update last Thursday... my sincerest apologies. ****And yes I am well aware that my brief history of 4000 years of the world probably make about 0% sense, try to ignore it.**

**Aaaand...who is Daredevil? (Emmy4TheWin SHHHHHH you are not allowed to tell anyone)**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	28. Chapter 27: Loki Is In A Bad Mood

**Chapter 27: Loki Is In A Bad Mood**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUISE! I'M BACK! You'll never guess where I've been...CHINA!**

**It was too hot and they didn't have any toilets and everyone was really short and they had no Percy Jackson books in the book shops (yes i _did _actually look for them). And there were mosquitoes. But it was cool nonetheless.**

**Sorry for not updating, but I was kinda...in China.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Well, would you take a look at that, quite a lot of you guys guessed who Daredevil was correctly. *applauds***

**SnowLeapord1667: **Yeah XD I can't help thinking that everyone would be super scared of Percy when he's pissed, except for Nico of course would just find his tantrums adorable and just like ruffle his hair to annoy him even more.

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: **Ah no, Leo and Connor are still very much alive and are in Camp Haven. Yeah ^_^ poor Storm!

**Kerowyn6: ***grins* I did try and make it slightly realistic, and CONGRATS you are correct, Daredevil = Luke.

**Emmy4TheWin: ***laughs evilly* Reaper will blow a gasket when he finds out Nikita's dating choices. Watch out Daredevil! Overprotective former enemy father on the loose.

**Tubble: **Yeeahhaaa high five me violin buddy *waits for a high five*. Yeah I'm craaap at sight-reading, and taking theory was a bitch because _seriously? _I don't care about the difference between an appoggiatura and an acciaccatura. CALM YOUR TITS ITS NOT OCTAVIAN ITS LUKE I'M NOT THAT EVIL. Now put away that gun, don't worry, Nikita would kick that son of a bitch in the jewels if he came anywhere near her. In other news...

Are you feel okay?..hmm maybe you should take it easy on the caffeine there eternal fiery death dude.

Yes I think I will now call you Tim.

**yourock980: **Hmm yeah it would be real creepy if that did happen. And...*drum roll* yuhuh! Daredevil = Luke!

**Guest:** Yes, there is definitely Kane Chronicles in this story.

**Mckennajoy: **Here is the update you ordered. [crossover intensifies]

**Hachikato:** Not Leo- YES Daredevil = Luke! Congratulations on your correct guess. And nope, not Lord English but good guess.

**bluebeautiful: **Aww thanks! I am in this very tricky situation where I fully support Percabeth but hardcore ship Percico/Nicercy at the same time. I don't even know why I did Annabeth/Piper, I don't even ship it, but I guess when I wrote it I had been reading too much Takara Phoenix.

**shardas1000: ***grins* Well done. Daredevil is Luke! Thank you! I do try to include as many fandoms as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not even going to bother <strong>**with the disclaimer or warnings, any of you who have got this far should know the routine by now.**

**Shoutout to those awesome people who followed/favourited the story!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE OF CHAOS-<strong>_

Loki was in a bad mood.

A very bad mood.

Once Storm, Loki and Blizzard had sorted out the origin of Storm's powers, Storm had rushed off somewhere mumbling hurried apologies to no one in particular. Thus leaving Blizzard and Loki alone together.

A recipe for disaster.

Blizzard had then given him a shit eating grin and disappeared with a loud 'pop'.

Thus leaving Loki alone, inside the massive Palace of Chaos with no sense of direction, and no way of getting back to Asgard.

He glared fiercely at the ornate walls, cursing Blizzard's existence. He was now regretting dating Storm. Sure she was beautiful and she seemed to understand him like no one else did. But after watching the way that her and Blizzard interacted, it was so obvious that they were in love but neither realised it. Well, maybe Blizzard had realised it, but Storm definitely hadn't.

He sighed walking miserably down a long corridor that was lined with tall, silver doors. He knew no one here, he was galaxies away from Asgard and no one gave him a second glance as they hurried past.

Loki noticed that they nearly all had colour coded cloaks with symbols on. Every now and then, one of their cloaks would have an **L** or a **C **on it; or there would be someone wearing a completely out of regulation cloak with the word **Alpha **hiding somewhere on the it.

Out of nowhere, an alarm blared a high pitched, very unpleasant noise. Loki jumped and, every single one of the soldiers froze.

Several of them tapped their wrists and a projection opened up in front of them. The noise level slowly rose again until it had gone past the level it had been at before. By the time it had settled, it was a loud, panicked environment.

Several of them screamed as they read the holographic image in front of them, some of them started yelling.

The panic started to soak into Loki, what was going on? What could possible force all of these soldiers, each of whom were much more powerful that Loki, into a hysteric mania?

He walked faster down the corridor.

As he passed groups of soldiers, he caught snatches of their conversations.

An auburn haired girl with emerald eyes and a black haired boy, both in gold cloaks with the symbol Eta, stood to Loki's left.

"Ohmygods, look at this James! Its Voldemort!" hissed the girl, pointing at something on her projection.

The boy's hazel eyes widened. "Holy shit, I hope Harry's alright."

Loki pushed past, trying to find someone who looked like they might be willing to help him.

A tall boy in a orangish gold cloak with **Alpha **in silver at the bottom left corner stood in the middle of the corridor. His hood was up, casting a shadow over most of his face, from what Loki could see, he had a curved scar running down the side of his face. "Holy fucking shit. _Kronos._" he groaned "Fuck my life."

Loki kept walking.

A door opened into the corridor and out walked three figures. Two of them wore black cloaks, studded with silver, with **Alpha **written in grey on the inside of their hoods. The other had a water like cape that seemed to represent a stormy sea, the figure had two sheathed sword crossed over on his back, he had no visible symbols anywhere.

They did not seem to be panicking, but they didn't look like they were in a good mood either.

They conversed shortly and the two black cloaked ones disappeared and the water caped one then strode away down the corridor. Loki watched his retreating form in curiosity, as he walked, the crowds parted for him almost instinctively, he radiated power and authority.

As the crossed swords moved out of sight, the door opened again and out walked five figures that stood out starkly in the busy corridor.

The reason being, none of them wore cloaks.

The two leading figures seemed to be opposites to each other.

One had a brown tweed jacket over a shirt and waistcoat with a bowtie around his neck. He also had a bright red fez perched on his straight, styled brown hair, and as he sauntered down the corridor, he smiled brightly and put his arm round his companion's shoulder. Who, promptly shrugged it off, muttering to himself.

The other man had a head full of dark curls and high, sculpted cheekbones. He wore a long black trench coat that contrasted sharply against his pale skin and a navy blue woollen scarf was woven round his neck.

Loki felt his eyes being drawn towards the man, who's green tinged blue eyes darted around, scanning the area like he was collecting information. As they scanned the ornate hallway, it was inevitable that they would lock onto Loki's own ones.

His gaze immediately zeroed in on Loki's form and he stopped walking.

"Bloody hell Sherlock!" exclaimed the man with white-ish brown hair who had been walking behind the man in a trench coat and crashed into him when his suddenly stopped moving.

"Oh be quite John I do wish you were more spacially aware, or even aware of your surroundings." 'Sherlock's voice was low and rumbling and Loki barely heard it even though he was standing not 3 metres away.

'John' rolled his eyes and followed Sherlock's intense gaze to Loki, who almost squirmed under it's intensity.

The other two people who had been walking with John came to stand next to the man in the fez. One was a tall willowy ginger haired girl and the other a tired looking brown haired young man.

"Who's that?" asked the girl, tilting her head so that her hair swung slightly.

John shrugged. "No clue."

Loki slowly strode up to them, watching as Sherlock's eyes swept his body. "Excuse me." he drawled. "I don't suppose you know you're way around this place? I'm not from round here."

Behind Sherlock's eyes, his mind was working at a million miles an hour. Armour, leather and green, Norse armour. Slicked hair and regal posture, a prince. Voice confident and strong, yet slightly cautious wording. Used to public speaking, or using speech as a weapon. Genuinely lost, cautious of us. Looking mainly at me, finds me intriguing.

Interesting.

"Where _are_ you from then?" asked the man in the fez.

Loki considered the question, wondering how he should answer, he doubted any of them even knew of Asgard. Oh well. "I do not know what you call my world here, but we call it," he wondered if he should say he's from Jotunheim, he decided against it. "Asgard."

Sherlock's mind worked even faster. Asgard. Norse Myths. Home of the Norse Gods. Regal posture = Prince, Prince of Asgard. Tyr. Vidar. Bragi. Hodr. Thor. Hermondr. Baldr. Loki. Unsure if to state Asgard as his home. Unsure of his heritage. Adopted. Frost Giant. Green eyes, black hair, brown and green armour. Good speaker = Silvertongue. Loki.

His eyes narrowed as he came to his conclusion.

"Loki." he said slowly and deliberately.

Said man's eyes widened in shock. "You know of me?" he asked, startled.

"You know him?" asked The Doctor.

Sherlock ignored them. "Loki Laufeyson. God of fire and mischief." He drawled back. "Not bad." He held out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective. No, I don't know him but it wasn't very difficult to work out who he is. I _have _read the Norse myths."

Loki's mouth twisted into a smirk as he took Sherlock's hand. "Consider me impressed Mr Holmes."

John snorted. "Not difficult to work out who he was? Bloody hell."

Loki was very impressed, this man had managed to work out who he was from merely his appearance and his voice. "So where do you dwell then?"

Sherlock's lips twitched. "We," he gestured to himself and John. "Are dead, and we live in the Afterlife Void. We were called into the Palace to aid Chaos and the other deities with some problems they had."

Loki, nodded, filing away the information. So not every soul went to Valhalla or Niflheim? Some came here? Quite a lot came here by the looks of things. "And you?" he addressed the other three.

The Doctor grinned. "It's kinda complicated. They originate from...the 60th galaxy? I think. But they travel with me through time and stuff. I don't really live anywhere. I am the son of Chaos so I kinda just drift about the place."

Loki blinked. Okay then. "Chaoson? Extraordinary."

The Doctor gave him a thumbs up. "Oh they are Amy and Rory and I'm The Doctor by the way. In case you were wondering. Which you probably weren't but oh well too late now-"

"How did you come to the conclusion that he was a Norse God anyway?" John asked Sherlock.

Sherlock gave him a withering look. "It wasn't very difficult." he repeated.

John sent him a glare. "I asked how."

"And I said it wasn't very difficult." Sherlock replied nonchalantly.

John made an exasperated sound and Loki chuckled. John narrowed his eyes.. "Oh not you too. You're finding this way too entertaining."

Loki smirked at him, this mortal (dead mortal?) Sherlock was very interesting, his intellect appeared to be unmatched in the whole universe if Chaos had to call him in for help.

Sherlock smirked as well at John's narrowing eyes. "So...can you tell me _how _you came to that conclusion?"

Sherlock sighed. "It really wasn't very difficult. He said he was from Asgard, and it is common knowledge that Asgard is home to the Norse Gods in the myths. His posture _obviously _shows that he is of spoilt royalty, so it wasn't very challenging to run through all the Norse Princes of Asgard until I found one that matched his appearance."

"Yeah...obviously." muttered Rory.

The corridor they had been standing in had slowly emptied until they were the only ones left there. The door that the five had walked out of reopened once more and out walked a reddish brown haired young woman who was muttering to herself. She was flanked by two brown haired boys, who appeared to be joking about. They walked away down the corridor and one of the boys yelled "By guys!".

John looked up and called back "See you Nancy, Joe, Frank!"

"So...are you capable of showing me to where I might exit this place?" asked Loki, going back to his original question.

The Doctor gave him a wide smile. "Of course! C'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>STARK TOWER-<em>**

"Holy...son of a...what the fuck?"

All heads, well all conscious heads, looked towards the elevator doors that had just opened, revealing three brunettes and a blonde. The curvy (very curvy) brunette furthest to the right was the one who had spoken.

Immediately all of the soldiers of Chaos had snapped into their cloaks, so that their faces were shadowed once more from any newcomers (even the unconscious ones).

The blonde scanned the room slowly, taking in the sight of 13 cloaked figures, two of which were passed out unconscious with Clint, and the rest sprawled about the room with the avengers and spiderman. Several of them had weapons strapped to their person.

She strode into the room and dropped the load of paperwork she was carrying onto Tony's lap. "Tony." she said in a clipped voice. "Care to explain?"

Tony squinted at her for a second and then his face cleared. "Pepper! Light of my life! We have gueshts." the alcohol slurred his voice slightly at the end of his sentence.

Pepper shot him a scathing look.

The middle brunette stared around the room, her gaze coming to rest on Thor, who was staring intently at Prongs' lighting scar. "Are you okay Thor?"

Thor blinked and his head snapped up, rather like a puppy. A wide smile broke onto his face and he jumped up, proclaiming "My fair Lady Jane! How do you fare?", as he swept her up in a hug.

The other brunette, who was tall and slender, took one glance at the room and walked over to Bruce and sat on his lap. It was really because there were no seats left on the couch. Really.

Bruce smiled fondly at her. "Heya Betty"

She smiled back. "Heya Brucey."

The one who had first spoken wondered into the middle of the room.

"Hmm well..._wow_. Who the hell are you guys? Tony is this another orgy? It's not a very good orgy. Do you need advice on how to have an orgy? Cause I can totally do that." She stood there looking at them, her eyes found Four, who was wearing a black training vest that was tight on his six pack. "So you guys all seem pretty ripped. Did you invite a load of olympians round? Or super models? Cause _wow_ look at those muscles. Tony? Hey, Tony? Oh you're drunk. That's nothing new. Hmm maybe this is an orgy. There's a hell of a lot of alcohol about. No it can't be an orgy. Coz it'd be a pretty shit orgy if it was. No one's even naked. What the hell's this? Firewhiskey? Is it nice? Can I try some? Ugh it smells awful. Okay y'know what, I'm gonna shut up now, everyone's looking at me weirdly."

Gladiator blinked at the girl. She talked fast and gave no one anytime to answer her questions. Not that she seemed to be wanting answers, it was more like a running commentary than her actually looking for information.

"So," said Pepper, looking expectantly round the room. "Some answers please?"

Gladiator's lips twitched, she reminded him of Reyna, just in a skirt. Reyna would not be seen dead in a skirt.

"Yeah where are the answers big guy." the curvy brunette poked Thor, who ignored her by hugging Jane and checking her welfare instead.

Gladiator turned to Steve, referring to the four women. "Are they confidential?"

Steve considered the question. "Yes I think so. Fury would have overrun Tony's security protocols to get JARVIS to deny them access if they weren't supposed to be seeing them."

Tony looked up. "Hey! Fury can't overrun JARVIS' security protocols! That blasphemy! I'll sue him and send him to a mushroom farm if he does. And anyway S.H.I.E.L.D cannot have authorisation over JARVIS, who is basically me, in _my _tower_."_

Steve scratched his head. "You sure? Well, I am certain they can keep a secret, hell they might even be coming with us to that camp heavany place that you said we are going to tomorrow."

Gladiator frowned, sizing the four girls up.

"What the motherfucking fuck is going on! You guy would be more useful if you gave us some answers y'know. You're all digging the tall mysterious hooded strangers suspiciously well. But I ain't buying it like why don't your cloaks match? Like yours is multi coloured, yours is plain black, yours is MADE OF ICE, yours is lined with red, your one's really short, yadayadayada...hey look they all say alpha on them somewhere. Wait, yours doesn't like what holy shit YOURS IS FREAKY WEIRD AS HELL DUDE. Its like sucking in all the light and you're like cloaked in darkness."

Reaper altered the shadows on his face so that his wicked smirk was visible to her. "That's the point my dear." he drawled.

She stopped talking and looked at him. "Awesome. I like you. I'm Darcy Lewis." she stuck out her hand at him.

Reaper looked questioningly at Gladiator.

_Can I introduce myself? C'mon please say we can take her to Camp Haven, Cyclone will _love _her._

Gladiator paused, thinking, and then gave a sharp nod. _Okay fine why not._

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," his cloak melted off to reveal his curly black hair, olive skin and very dark brown eyes thickly framed with eyelashes as he took her hand. "I am Reaper."

The two exchanged grins.

Gladiator stood up, his cloak disappeared he addressed Pepper. "Evening ma'am, I am Gladiator. My team and I are here to ally with the Avengers against a galactic threat. Tomorrow we require them to move premises elsewhere so that we can properly plan a defence system."

Pepper blinked at his sudden declaration. She shook his offered hand. "Pepper Potts."

"Woah dude slow down like one second you're silent and broody in a cloak and then BAM! you're a teenage Captain America with a scar on your lip and dressed in medieval armour with a sword." Exclaimed Darcy "How'd you get that scar?"

Gladiator looked at her briefly, wondering if he should actually give her an answer. In the end he didn't need to because Reaper answered her for him.

"He tried to eat a stapler."

Darcy cackled "No shit seriously? Wow dude that kinda ruins your all perfect image."

Gladiator rolled his eyes and muttered "Gods it's like having Cyclone with no filter."

Reaper raised an eyebrow. "Cyclone? Filter? I don't think that it's even possible to use those words in that order."

Pepper had regained her senses and she narrowed her eyes. "One second please young man, could you repeat that for me? Tony is leaving tomorrow? Who do you think you are. Mr Stark is a very busy man and you cannot just whisk him away with no warning. I expect you to give me some concrete evidence right now as to why you have the right to take Tony away from Stark Industries for an unknown length of time."

Yup Gladiator could definitely see the Reyna in Pepper.

"With all due respect ma'am-"

"Are you like Captain America's kid or something?"

Gladiator cleared his throat and sent a glare at Darcy. "With all due respect ma'am, I have been informed that Mr Stark is whisked away from his work on a regular basis and with you as his CEO I hardly think that Stark Industries is in unsteady hands. In addition, did you hear me correctly? We are facing a threat that has a very good chance if destroying your entire galaxy, not just your planet. We are trying to gather all the help we can get. By all means, Tony can sit out, but the rest of the Avengers are coming with us. Hades, all of the Avengers can sit out if they don't feel like participating, but we need all the help we can get. They might be that difference to stop eight planets from being annihilated."

Pepper nodded impressed. "Hmm, I'll consider it then."

The others' cloaks disappeared and the two other new women were introduced

"I'm Betty Ross." said the one sitting with Bruce.

The others looked expectantly at Jane,who was still assuring Thor that she was perfectly fine. Darcy elbowed her sharply and she turned around, blinking.

"This is Jane Foster." Darcy said for her.

"Oh my god are you Dr. Elizabeth Ross and Dr Jane Foster?" gasped a voice.

Everyone turned to look at Peter, who was the one who had spoken.

They nodded slowly, unsure of why Peter looked so excited.

He let out a sound that could only be identified as a squeal. "I a such a fan of your work, I saw your report on unidentifiable radar signals last year Dr Foster and read up on the rest of your pioneering astrophysics research and it's amazing! Your insight puts everything into perspective and could possibly disprove the Dark Matter theorem. And Dr Ross I did my High School Finals on your latest paper on how gamma radiation affects and influences organic matter. You-"

Darcy groaned into her hands. "Aghh no! More people that speak only science. Lord save us from all these crazy genius'. Tony, Bruce, Betty, Jane and Erik were enough thank you very much."

Jane elbowed her back, and then looked at Peter with wide eyes. "You support my research? You don't think it's rubbish?"

Peter frowned. "Of course it's not rubbish! It's a major breakthrough in modern science, its the only thing really successfully progressing work with concrete evidence in physics at the moment. How could it ever be classified as rubbish?"

Jane let out an even louder squeal and hugged Peter, who stiffened, looking startled. "Finally! Someone supports my work!"

She beamed around the room. She ruffled his hair and he looked slightly disgruntled and a bit dazed. "We are _so _keeping him." she said to Darcy.

"He's Spiderman." yelled Tony, unnecessarily loudly.

Jane jerked back. "What?" She blinked at him. "Cool."

"Wow. Awesomesauce we are totes keeping you around dude, you can talk science with Jane whilst I make you pop tarts and force you to sleep every now and then. You like pop tarts right dude? Cause you can't join the team unless you like pop tarts. That's the only thing I can get Jane to eat on a regular basis. Then you can go do you superhero-y stuff with these dudes and come back and talk more science with Jane. Spiderman huh? You're kinda small. But then again, us small people are always underrated. I mean c'mon, I tasered Thor and no one believes me until I taser them. I kinda figured Spiderman would be taller though, but I suppose I've never actually seen Spiderman, so how would I know? Like all superheroes kinda don't look like superheroes if you take away all there superhero-y things."

Peter squinted at Darcy. "Do you even stop for breath?"

Darcy quirked an eyebrow. "Well, sometimes, but breathing isn't really a necessity right now, I mean seriously. I'm in a room full of hot people, like _really _hot people, like supermegafoxyawesomehot people. I think I have the right not to breathe. And can you do paperwork? Please say you can because seriously? Jane _sucks _at paperwork so I have to do it for her. I hope I don't have to do it for you too. Who's hiring you? S.H.I.E.L.D or Stark Industries?"

"Uh, I don't thing that anyone's hiring me, I'm just helping the Avengers face this thing. As Spiderman that is."

Darcy shook her head. "Uh, no. I'll get Pepper to hire you later and then you can come work with Jane. Cause seriously? I need someone that can fluently speak science back at Jane otherwise she gets grumpy. And grumpy Jane is not something I really like on a daily basis."

Peter smiled at her. "I _so _need to introduce you to Wade."

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN YET ANOTHER PLACE IN THE PALACE OF CHAOS-<strong>_

Loki walked with Sherlock and the Doctor, listening to the Doctors constant stream of meaningless chatter and Sherlock's occasional biting comment.

"So how did you even end up in the Palace anyway Loki, if you're from the first galaxy, which is _weeks _away?"

Loki sighed. "It's a long story, but basically the person who freed me from my prison in Asgard brought me here and then disappeared. I gathered that she was on a mission to the first galaxy and that's how she met me."

Sherlock smirked. "But you don't swing that way."

The Doctor's eyes darted from Loki to Sherlock. "Am I missing something here?"

Loki's brow furrowed. "I do not understand."

"He's talking about your preferred type of sex partner, I don't really know what he's on about."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I never said anything about my sexual preferences."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You didn't need to, but the way you phrased your sentence just then made it obvious that this girl that freed you is currently involved in a relationship with you but something has complicated it and you are trying to make her seem like an unimportant figure. Your sexuality is obvious from your body position and behaviour. You are almost blaring 'not hetrosexual'."

Loki's nostrils flared, he had been mocked often enough about his partners. "Oh so because I have good posture and behave in an educated manner, I am automatically homosexual?"

"Of course not." stated Sherlock shortly. "Your behaviour is completely unique to you, but you are surprisingly similar to me so I can read body signals very well and yours are almost painfully obvious."

"Going back to the behaviour again? And I suppose _you _are as well, see in as we're so similar?" Loki ridiculed, snarling.

Sherlock raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I never said I wasn't."

* * *

><p>"Ah look that's Cyclone up ahead, he can take you back to your Asgard." said the Doctor as they drew closer to a group of six people, finally breaking the tense silence between the two brooding genius' flanking him.<p>

"Hey Cyclone!" called the Doctor. The man that looked up was the one Loki had seen earlier in the water cape and the crossed swords on his back.

"Hello Doctor." he said, as he stopped hugging the figure in an emerald cape. Loki could not see his face because it was still shadowed by his hood, but his tone was light. "What can I do for you?"

"I found a stray that needs to go back to the first galaxy, apparently one of the girls on your mission brought him here." he explained, gesturing to Loki.

"Ah, well, I'm leaving about now anyway. Who brought you here?" he addressed Loki.

"Storm."

He laughed, surprising Loki. "Of course, she can be absentminded sometimes. So, we'll be off then-"

"Bilbo? Is that you?" whispered one of the figures.

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What?" asked the man to his left, who had a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"You." he said pointing at John, who looked even more confused. "I could have sworn...actually, never mind. You just- you just look a _lot_ like my...like my uncle."

There was an awkward silence and then Cyclone clapped his hands together. "Right, let's get going back to the first galaxy then. Places to be, immortals to kill, galaxies to protect."

He strode of down the corridor with Loki in his wake and he muttered, "Boyfriends to inform of their daughter's dodgy dating choices." under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bajeezus that was a piece of work, I guess I felt bad for not updating in _ages._**

**Cookies go to** **people that understood the random parts of the story and references.**

**Guys I need help - should this story have:**

****(1) Sherlock/John & Thor/Loki****

**or**

**(2) Sherlock/Loki & Thor/Jane & John Watson/Mary Watson**

**Where do Sherlock and Loki go?**

**Please ****review!**

**I love this story because I can just add in whatever I am currently hooked on, like at the moment I'm hooked on Darcy Lewis and Spiderman/Deadpool f****ics, expect some Deadpool soon!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


	29. Chapter 28: Reaper Is Overprotective

**Chapter 28: Reaper Is A Very Overprotective Father (And Darcy Records It All On Her iPod)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE OTHER THAN I WAS ILL AND UGH SHIT SCHOOL ANG HOLY MOTHER OF- BLOOD OF OLYMPUS CAME OUT! Damn these stupid canon events are spoiling my fabulous story.**

**And I'm sorry coz I won't be able to individually reply to reviews any more *sad face*, because it actually takes ages. But if you have a question or leave an amazing review, then I will be sure to respond.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

Thank you for the reviews by the way!

Okay so **SnowLeapord1667,** don't worry, Valkyrie will be back and kicking ass soon enough, I might add Enchantress (Marvel) and yes, China was very crowded;**Dragonfan47**, there will be plenty of Percy/Nico's kids and yes they are triplets;**Emmy4TheWin **yes Darcy Lewis is literally THE best;**I-Ship-It-But-It-Will-Sink **I might add Supernatural, I'm not too sure at the moment and not :( I'm not in the Legend Of Korra or Last Airbender fandom;**Kerowyn6 **yes there will be plenty more shit going down at camp (if that's what you were asking[I'm not too sure]);**luluhrh **lol yes I am pure genius (no I'm really not but I love writing this story) and you will find out why Daredevil is a 'dodgy' dating choice in this chapter;**Tubble **HULLO DEAR sorry I didn't update on your birthday (like ugh life happened) I would have PMd you but you don't have account so sorry and yes why thank you China was nice and I AM STILL ALIVE (I think?);**Brandelia **I hadn't considered John meeting Bilibo, I might do that actually;**OMG (Guest) **I was gonna have Otto as an Elite but then I'd have to like make all of the Alphas elites because they're all so bloody amazing;**Mckennajoy **OHMYGODS *I'm crying* "YOLO (unless you're in the legion the YOLforever)", I LOVE YOU XDXDXD.

And thanks for voting on the 'Who to ship Sherlock and Loki with thing" =D

* * *

><p><strong>Do I still need to do the warnings? You should know by know what you're getting into by reading this story. And you should also know that I own only my OCs and the plot and ideas.<strong>

**Shoutout to those awesome people who followed/favourited the story!**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

_There was an awkward silence and then Cyclone clapped his hands together. "Right, let's get going back to the first galaxy then. Places to be, immortals to kill, galaxies to protect."_

_He strode of down the corridor with Loki in his wake and he muttered, "Boyfriends to inform of their daughter's dodgy dating choices." under his breath._

_**CAMP HAVEN-**_

Leo had been sitting at the Hephaestus Table when "The Glitch" had happened, the Hephaestus Table was situated directly opposite the Poseidon Table, so had had a very clear view of things.

As he had watched Cyclone disappear into thin air, he couldn't help thinking about how little they knew about these people.

Literally, the only thing they knew about the 'Alphas' was that they were ridiculously powerful. They knew a few of the 'Commanders', but only because they were ancient Greek legends, like Theseus and Achilles.

As the dining pavilion slowly began to empty, he couldn't help thinking about how much had changed in the past 4000 years since their own legends, Percy, Nico and Jason had disappeared.

The camp hierarchy had been seriously reordered several times, but now at the very top was the Hecate Cabin.

The 'movement' as it had been called at the time had been started by the Immortal Cabin Counselor at the time, Lou Ellen. She had decided that Hecate didn't get nearly enough recognition. Lou Ellen had been terrifying in her own right, she may have been short but she had 10 different piercing and was clad in leather 100% of the time. But she had given the title of Cabin Counselor to her younger sister, two years after she joined.

Aristonsia Cali had joined camp 103 years after Camp Haven was built. She, at first, hadn't really had much notice taken of her as she had been a quiet thing and very shy.

But now, she was the queen of camp. Daughter of Hecate, legacy of Bellona and blessed of Athena and Aphrodite, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was also completely Greek, and her name literally meant, 'The best and most beautiful'. Which was a fitting name as her looks were stunning, she had waist length black curls and an almost deathly pale skin tone, her face was perfectly sculpted with high cheekbones. Her eyes were thickly framed by long black lashes. Her eyes were intriguing, they had no 'natural' colour because they constantly changed depending on her mood. They were mainly a pale blue, as that was her neutral sort of colour, but you could tell you should run if black or red started to leak into the pupils.

Aristonsia was unbelievably powerful, almost so that she could have equaled the God's themselves. She could manipulate her magic to do almost anything. All the cabins were indebted to her because of this. She had extended the insides of their cabins so that they were much bigger on the inside will plenty of room for all the inhabitants as more an more demigod children joined camp and none left.

The Hecate/Trivia Cabin didn't participate in Capture the Flag as a cabin ever, because otherwise all the other cabins would just have to ally with them. Instead the different teams had to ally themselves with the children of Hecate/Trivia individually. Aristonsia's team nearly always won because of her vast amounts of controlled power.

There were so many cabins in Camp Haven and as they were all in such random places they had automatically updating maps all over the camp, created by Aristonsia of course. of where everything was

Many of the Immortal Campers from Leo's time were not still Head Counsellor, Annabeth was obviously still head of the Athena/Minerva cabin, but many of the others had given up that post long ago, instead using their immortality to go and aid the demigods still living in the mortal world. Leo was now co-cabin counsellor with Grace Asker, a burly blonde haired daughter of Vulcan that had arrived at camp about 1200 years after Percy, Nico and Jason left.

He had decided to stay in his position as counsellor of the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin, but of course, every now an again there was a cocky new cabin member that thought a thin(well, a great deal thinner than them), short imp like him shouldn't be the counsellor. they always had a nasty surprise wen they challenged him.

Leo idly wondered how Aristonsia's power would match up with these mysterious warriors of Chaos. A few moments after Cyclone, Genius **(Laura Brand)** and Mastermind **(Otto Malpenese) **had disappeared, the other soldiers received some bad news, well, Leo thought it was bad news judging by the very colourful curses is was received by.

Leo wasn't even sure how many different languages they dipped into.

"Holy son of a motherfucking-" (Theseus [Commander Omega])

"Oh my fucking-Va te faire foutre, enculé!" (Pirithous [Lieutenant Omega] - French - _Fuck you bastard_)

"Holy crap. Cabron." (Gabrielle Bishop [Lieutenant Omicron] - Spanish - _Motherfucker_)

**"**As to thialo malaka." (Achilles [Commander Delta] - Greek [okay Leo understood this one] - _Go to hell, wanker_)

"Chikushō! It gets worse!" (Theseus again - Japanese - _Oh shit_)

"Wow. Questo è male. Accidenti questo è male." (Arthur [Commander Ksi] - Italian [he doesn't swear] - _This is bad. Damn this is bad._)

"What must we endeavour now?" asked Zoë [Lieutenant Ksi] as the others carried on cursing in multiple languages as they read whatever the Hades they were reading.

"Was machen wir? _Was machen wir? _Ideme dopadnúť tie parchantov!" exclaimed Orion [Lieutenant Delta] so passionately that Leo almost felt himself nodding with the other warriors of Chaos despite the fact he had no idea what he was saying. (German - _What do we do? **What do we do? - **Slovak - We go hunt down those bastards!)._

Kim cleared her throat nervously, a bit scared. "Care to inform us lowly mortals-"

"Speak for yourself." muttered Lena, as she was an immortal camper.

"-what the Hades has happened?"

Kim shot a glare at Lena as Mila snickered behind her hand.

Zach [Commander Omicron] breathed out a loud sigh and replied as he appeared (along will Zoë) to be one of the only ones not ranting in a foreign language. "Someone, or something or some people have broken into the eternal torture section of the Void and freed several big name prisoners."

Everyone listening into their conversation (so basically everyone) drew in a breath. What? thought Leo anxiously, prisoners important enough to be half captive by the most powerful being in the universe, Chaos himself, had been freed.

Zoë grimaced and raised her voice slightly so that everyone could hear her over the streams of cuss words still emanating from the other commanders. "And you'd know two of them. Personally."

"Personally...?" asked Annabeth her voice trailing off slightly, her eyes widening as she realised what she was saying.

Zoë nodded grimly. "Kronos _and_ Gaia."

A horrified gasp ran around the dining pavilion. "Both off them?" Franks said weakly.

Zach nodded grimly. "And a bunch of other lunatics. We really ought to start training you guys properly and get you ready to face this threat."

The children of war looked affronted. "We do train!" exclaimed an offended child of Enyo (Greek Goddess of War and Destruction).

Theseus seemed to have snapped out of his cursing daze and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the child. "What you call that wimpy play fighting you were doing earlier _training? _Jeez you wouldn't last a day in the Legion."

Pirithous snorted. "A day? No they wouldn't last an hour."

Gabrielle shot them a look. "Bear in mind that not everyone here is immortal and they aren't, what, 7500 years old like you."

Theseus considered it and hurumphed. "Anyway, we are training proper from here on in. There are 8 of us here, we will all supervise different training activities, so you will need to spilt, somehow, I don't care how, into 8 groups. You will rotate each day. So like I do swordsmanship-"

"Wait no it would make sense if there were a couple of people together doing weaponry as a whole, like what's the point of trying to teach someone how to shoot if they will fight with a staff in the field." said Achilles logically.

Arthur nodded. "How about me, Zoë and Theseus do weapons and powers. I focus on close quarter weapons like swords, Zoë focuses on things based on aim like shooting and Theseus focuses on helping the gifted demigods develop and use their powers correctly, as you can manipulate water."

Gabrielle nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah that works. I can do strategy and tactics development, or healing."

"Wait I don't need to know how to heal people, that's the Apollo kids' jobs!" cried a the same brainless demigod of war.

Gabrielle turned and rounded on him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Listen here you little shit. When you're on the field, in the middle of a battle and your leg gets a nasty wound, you're going to want to know what to do. Ambrosia and nectar will not help you if it cuts deep enough, you will have no way of getting back to the 'healers tent' if you can't use a leg and there is going to be so much blood and screaming everywhere that most likely no one will even notice that you are injured. If you at least know how to stop the blood flow and tie a decent bandage to give you enough time to find the healers then at least that's something. The healers have a job yes, but if you can't even get to them in time, then it's not their responsibility. I-"

"So basically shut the Tartarus up, healing is enormously useful." interrupted Zach, knowing that Gabrielle wouldn't stop her rant until that miserable child of Enyo had broken down into tears and was babbling apologies.

The campers eyed Gabrielle as if they were seeing her for the first time. Gabrielle was beautiful with graceful long limbs and perfect hair; she used this to make sure that people always underestimated her - saw her as just another pretty face. But there was a reason why she was the Lieutenant to an army division, she was one of the best strategists in the Legion and was possible the best smooth talker and interrogator in existence. If she started to rant at you, she would not stop until it felt like she had picked every bone out of your body and systematically crushed them.

The soldiers continued their discussion as the dining pavilion slowly emptied. Trying to determine who should be placed in charge of what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STARK TOWERS-<strong>_

Cyclone teleported back to Stark Towers to be greeted with a room reeking of alcohol and 4 unknown mortal women (thankfully fully dressed) sat around the room.

Loki immediately covered his nose and declared. "What is this awful odour! I swear by the Allfather, even Thor's celebratory all night parties after battle do not even smell this horrible!"

Thor looked up and exclaimed loudly. "Brother! You are home and well! I was wondering where you were!"

There were several moans of protest to Thor's loud yells around the room.

The mortal woman that Thor had been sat with wrinkled her nose. "Loki? He's alive?"

"Yo whadupp Loki bad guy dude and all. What are you doing here and shit, I swear Thor said you were dead? But then again I don't really know how you God people work. Maybe you can't die. Or maybe you do die...but not really. HELL maybe he's a ghost or evil spirit or something! Nooo Thor!" exclaimed another of the mortal women, a curvy brunette as she flung her arms around Thor's neck as if to protect him.

Thor blinked in suprise and Loki sneered at the woman until Storm **(Elsa) **gave a suprised exclamation and promptly teleported out of the room as she realised that she had accidentaly left her boyfriend in the Void of Chaos.

Cyclone let loose a laugh at the curvy brunette's reaction and immediately Reaper's head snapped up. "Cy!"

Cyclone grinned at Reaper as he engulfed him in a large hug.

Reaper smiled warmly at Cyclone, "How are you doing Kelphead?"

He issued a loud laugh "I'm good Death Breath."

Reaper's smile wavered slighhtly at his obviously automatic reaction. " How are you really?"

Cyclone sighed. "I'm ok, given the circumastances."

"Circumastances?" frowned Reaper.

He sighed, "Y'know, Kronos and Gaia being out and about and stuff."

Reaper nodded tiredly and sighed. They walked slowly out the room in silence, contemplating their fate.

"I'm just hoping for some good news soon, remember we've got to drop by the second planet once we've got the Avengers settled into Camp Haven?"

"What?" frowned Cyclone. "Why?"

"We're picking up the mutants from that planet, we've got to somehow ally the X-Men and Magneto's Brotherhood." murmured Reaper.

"X-Men? X...Men." said Cyclone slowly. "Oh! Is that the one with...Charles Xavier?"

Nodding again tiredly, Reaper sat down on his bed and pulled Cyclone against his chest. "It's a _very _long mission ahead of us Cy."

Cyclone relaxed into his hold agreeing silently.

There was a pause before Cyclone said. "Oh, I bumped into Kita and Sera in the Void."

"Did you? Oh I haven't seen our girls for a while, how are they doing?" asked Reaper.

"They..." Cyclone trailed off suddenly, realising what he had to inform Reaper of.

Reaper frowned. "They...? Don't tell me something bad happened?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that. Just..." Cyclone sighed and looked at Reaper cautiously.

Reaper started to freak out. What the Hades was happening?

"Promise me you won't do anything too drastic after I tell you?" he asked quietly.

Reaper raised an eyebrow and tilted his head."Why do you think I would do something drastic? I it something that requires drastic action? Of course it is-"

"-No just listen okay. Kita's started dating."

There was moment of silence as his words sunk in.

Then Reaper looked weirdly at Cyclone. "Why would I do anything drastic about that?"

Cyclone grimaced. "That's not the bombshell..."

Reaper made a 'go-on' hand gesture as he looked suspiciously at Cyclone.

"It's Daredevil."

* * *

><p><strong><em>BACK INSIDE THE MAIN ROOM IN STARK TOWERS-<em>**

Gladiator watched Cyclone and Reaper walk out the door with a smile on his face.

He knew that whilst Reaper might not say it, he was extraordinarily worried about Cyclone being alone in Camp Haven and being surrounded by his past with him their for support.

Valkyrie snorted at him. "He's such a softie."

"Not like your any better." he retorted.

He received a shove on the shoulder but her laughed. "Nope, don't deny it, your becoming soft around the edges with the lack of training."

She wrinkled her nose [quite cutely (not that he'd ever dare make that remark)], "Is suppose your right. Hmph, we need to do something. I'm going to do one of the weird mission-y things that Whatshisface Fury gives the Avengers before we leave tomorrow. Keep me in shape."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You're always in perfect shape."

She flashed his a warm smile with the slightest hint of red in her cheeks. "Aw, you're feeling sentimental today."

They were suddenly reminded that they weren't in fact alone by a wolf whistle that brought them back to reality.

"Get a room!" called out Darcy "But you are so cute." she added on as an afterthought. "Like seriously you got that fluffy bunny love filled with rainbows and kisses and hugs and unicorns-"

"Unicorns?" cut in Jane, looking befuddled. "Where did the unicorns come from.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but twas cut off by an enraged shout from outside the room.

"SHE WHAT?"

Everyone (everyone conscious) turned to look at the closed door in which Reaper and Cyclone were discussing something.

"Now listen to me-" came the calm, slightly muffled voice of Cyclone.

"NO. WAY. OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY. THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT I'M GOING TO-"

"Reaper! Listen to me-"

"I WILL NOT HAVE OUR DAUGHTER ANY WHERE NEAR THAT SHIT BAG."

"They have a daughter?" asked Steve in a whisper.

"Duh." hissed Darcy, who had taken out her iPod and was recording the argument.

"Stop that Darcy!" exclaimed Pepper.

"Hell no, this is better than those soppy soaps that Jane forces me to watch."

"HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO EVEN BE IN CONTACT WITH US-"

"Reaper."

"KITA HAS A WHOLE BLOODY ARMY OF PEOPLE TO CHOOSE FROM-"

"REAPER."

"AND OUT OF ALL OF THEM-"

"YOU BETTER BLOODY LISTEN TO ME REAPER."

"SHE CHOOSES _HIM._"

"NICCÓLO DI ANGELO. LISTEN TO ME. OUR DAUGHTER IS OVER A THOUSAND YEARS OLD. SHE CAN DECIDE TO DATE WHO SHE WANTS TO. IF THAT IS ONE OF OUR _FORMER _ENEMIES, THEN SO BE IT!"

"_FORMER ENEMY!_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORMER ENEMY? HE IS STILL-"

"NO HE ISN'T I FORGAVE HIM OVER _FOUR THOUSAND _YEARS AGO."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DID!"

"Luke Castellan has been given the all clear by CHAOS HIMSELF!"

Gladiator's eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit, Nikita's dating _Luke Castellan_?"

"Luke is a manipulative, traitorous evil scumbag, who should be no where near our darling Nikita Sally!"

"Luke is not! He was being manipulated by Kronos!"

"Now you listen to _me _Perseus Jackson! Luke may have changed since then but he was definitely a evil scumbag!"

Their voices had quieted again and were starting to sound a bit muffled again. Darcy was about to end the recording when Cyclone's voice was raised again.

"YOU WERE JUST JEALOUS!"

"_JEALOUS_?"

"Yes Luke wasn't that bad! The only reason you are dragging this out is because-"

"Yes! Fine, okay I was jealous."

There was a moment of silence.

"But seriously? A crush on Luke?"

"It was a long time ago Reaper."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: EXTRODINARILY SORRY AGAIN FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE<strong>

**YES I AM STILL ALIVE.**

**And Sherloki triumphed in the last poll :)**

**≈Ωne Fandom Is Not Enough≈**


End file.
